Learning to Love and Live
by gabrielleizzy45
Summary: AU retelling of Season 2: The story of what happened if Rose and the Doctor had began a relationship during his 9th incarnation. How would that change the story? Can the Doctor and Rose deal with a relationship and save the world? And, more importantly, can the Doctor learn how to love again?
1. The New Doctor

**Hello! Thank you so much for clicking on my story in the first place...Now, I am really just writing this because this is what I wish would have happened...but didn't because I don't own Doctor Who...silly BBC does!**

**Therefore, please enjoy this story and review because I just love reviews! I hope you enjoy it :)**

The New Doctor

Upon hearing the noise of the TARDIS, Jackie Tyler began to run towards the alley where the machine was beginning to materialize. Catching sight of her daughter's ex-boyfriend, Mickey Smith, Jackie ran towards him, both wondering when the leather-clad alien and the blonde women would appear.

"He really needs to work on his driving…" Jackie muttered to herself as the blue box scraped across buildings to land right in front of her.

Right before the door opened, Mickey leaned over and questioned Jackie. "Do you think it's alright that I'm here? I mean, I haven't seen Rose since she broke up with me for that alien boy…won't it make us all uncomfortable?"

Before Jackie had a chance to respond the doors to the TARDIS were suddenly thrust open, and a man they had never seen before practically fell on top of them.

After wishing them a Merry Christmas, the strange man in the Doctor's jumper passed out into Jackie and Mickey's awaiting arms.

"He's the Doctor." Rose said, staring at her mother wide-eyed, breaking the silence that had developed ever since Rose stepped out of the box.

…

"He's got two hearts?" Jackie questioned her daughter after seeing her check both sides of the man's chest for a heartbeat.

"Yeah…" Rose retorted, annoyed by her mother's constant questioning. It wasn't like she knew any more than they did. All she knew was her Doctor burst into flames and then this man, although she wasn't complaining about his looks, appeared in his place, jabbering about his teeth.

"Anything else he's got two of?" Jackie asked, a wicked glint behind her eye as she winked at her daughter and left the room.

"Hey, back off!" Rose said, sick of her mother's constant teasing. Honestly though, Rose couldn't answer the question fully because she and the Doctor had not been…intimate yet.

"Do you want me to make you a sandwich Rose?" Mickey asked from the kitchen, breaking her from her previous train of thought.

Sighing to herself, Rose answered that she was quite fine, even if she was hungry, she couldn't eat when the man who used to be her Doctor was sick. And, if she was being honest with herself, she didn't want to be around Mickey much. Although he had accepted the end of their relationship better than she had expected, she was still not fully comfortable around him yet.

Looking back at the man in bed, Rose began to giggle as she realized that someone had tucked a teddy in next to his sleeping form, making him appear like a child, especially with his pajamas on.

Just as suddenly, the man's eyes flew open and immediately met hers.

"Come here." The man rasped, motioning her forward with his hand as well.

As if she were being pulled like a puppet, Rose leaned towards him until her face was mere inches away.

"I am him, you know. The Doctor. I know you don't fully believe me yet, but I am him." The supposed Doctor whispered to her, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Why didn't you warn me?" Rose asked, her voice breaking at the end.

"I thought you would never have to see it. Can you ever forgive me?" The Doctor asked.

"I want to." Rose responded.

Suddenly, the Doctor leaned forward and kissed her lips lightly. Before she even knew what she was doing, she was kissing him back. Just as suddenly as he had woken, the Doctor slumped back into his pillow fully unconscious.

Rose stumbled out of the room, her mind a jumbled mess. Had she just cheated of her Doctor? It wasn't his face, yet when she looked into his eyes she knew that she knew this man. If she was being completely honest with herself, and if the man was telling the truth, she quite liked this Doctor's face, but that only made her feel terrible.

…

"Sweetheart, are you going to stay with him?" Jackie asked, turning towards her daughter as they walked towards the Christmas Eve celebrations, intent on having a conversation about the subject.

"I can't just leave him Mum. I think he is the same man, just with a different face and I can't just leave him for that, it wouldn't be fair and he wouldn't do it to me." Rose responded, walking through the Christmas decorations, hanging a fallen ornament back onto a tree.

"Even if he is the same man, he isn't who you remember. Is that just okay with you? Even if you stay, are you still going to be in a relationship? I mean, if I must say so myself, this new Doctor is rather a pretty boy, isn't he?" Jackie said, pulling her daughter towards the crowds.

Rose giggled, glad her mother had brought her out for some Christmas Eve shopping. "Mum, I don't know. Our relationship was never simple anyway, but I can't just drop him. He is still my boyfriend, ugh I hate that word, it doesn't describe me and the Doctor. Though, I have always had a soft spot with pretty boys…"

Her mother just nodded and returned to look through the stacks of chocolate bars on sale.

"Do you think Mickey is getting along with the Doctor okay?" Rose questioned Jackie as they walked along the Christmas market.

"Look! A band!" Jackie said, ignoring Rose's question and pulled her towards the Santas playing horns.

"It doesn't really feel like Christmas this year…" Rose muttered, but her mother did not hear her because she was noticing something odd about the Santas.

Just then, the horns began to blast fire and a shot flew out of a trumpet, narrowly missing Rose's head.

"Mum! Run!" Rose screamed, grabbing her hand and yanking her hand as they ran towards the Powell Estates.

…

"Doctor!" Rose screamed as she rushed into the apartment, pushing past Mickey who was waiting by the doorway.

"Rose, what's wrong? You look scared. And he is still out cold, but I saw some weird glitter stuff come out of his mouth." Mickey said as he followed Rose into the spare bedroom.

Rose sat next to the Doctor, holding his limp hand when Jackie noticed the new tree on the room and asked Mickey where it came from.

"Rose! Something is happening!" Jackie screeched as the tree began to spin and move towards her.

Rose ran into the living room and yanked Jackie and Mickey into the room with her and the unconscious Doctor. "Come on! You need to help us Doctor!" Rose screeched, shaking the Doctor as the tree tore its way towards the door.

Mickey grabbed a chair and faced the door, preparing to fight off the evil tree while Rose whispered to the Doctor. After realizing he was not going to move, Rose leaned in and lightly kissed the Doctor, preparing for her death.


	2. The Sycorax

The Sycorax

Suddenly, the Doctor abruptly sat up and pointed his sonic screwdriver, which was thankfully still in his pocket, at the tree, causing the tree to collapse to the ground useless.

"Something is controlling it. I may be able to find the source." The Doctor rambled, running of out the room onto the balcony, leaving behind three speechless humans.

By the time they reached the Doctor, he was watching a couple of the fake Santas scurry away.

"Are you okay?" Rose said as she rushed towards the Doctor, throwing her arms around him in a tight hug.

"You woke me up too early! My regeneration process is still in process and my body isn't ready yet!" The Doctor explained as he collapsed to the ground in pain.

Jackie and Rose stood over the Doctor, questioning what he needed, but Mickey stood back, watching them silently, wondering if he would always be caught up in aliens now.

"Rose. I need my Rose." The Doctor gasped, pulling her against his chest before he passed out once again.

Once they had settled the Doctor back onto the bed, they watched the telly about the odd activities around the city.

Jackie explained the thousands of people who were acting possessed and the spaceship that had suddenly appeared over the London sky. Rose ignored her, only focusing on her ailing patient. "Only one heart is beating." Rose explained to her mother. "We need to get out of here, get to the TARDIS. Get some things together and get Mickey to carry the Doctor. Mum, what are we going to do? The Doctor always knows, and now we are all alone…"

…

Not long after they reached the TARDIS, they were transported to the spaceship full of Sycorax. Although Rose attempted to speak for Earth's behalf with words she remembered the Doctor speaking, the Sycorax saw through her act and were prepared to attack. However, the Doctor, thanks to some of Jackie's strong tea, stepped out of the TARDIS, and saved the day with a sword fight, although he did lose a hand that shortly thereafter grew back with leftover regeneration energy.

"Your hand…" Rose murmured, breaking the silence that had fallen since they returned to Earth, grabbing his hand and pulling it up to her face to examine.

"I had enough regeneration energy. Look at it wiggle!" The Doctor said, wiggling his hand in an attempt to make Rose laugh.

Rose stopped laughing and turned in surprise when she heard Harriet Jones, the Prime Minister, addressing her and the Doctor.

However, the situation turned tense when the retreating ships were shot down by Harriet Jones's orders.

"They were leaving. That wasn't fair to them, it is Christmas, and you should have let the day continue in peace." Rose scolded Harriet Jones before turning to walk back to her mother's flat.

Harriet Jones was left standing alone in the street, hoping that her career would not be in jeopardy due to the Doctor's now negative opinion of her.

…

The table was set with an amazing assortment of turkey, stuffing, potatoes, and desserts. Rose, Jackie, and the Doctor sat around it, enjoying the holiday together after Mickey had rushed out soon after they arrived back home. Although Jackie didn't say anything, she couldn't help but notice how the Doctor's eyes never left Rose, and the way she seemed to be pulling away from him.

…

"Do you have everything?" Jackie asked her daughter, handing her a plate of leftovers to enjoy.

"Definitely. I will call soon Mum. I love you, don't miss me too much." Rose said to her mother, giving her one final hug before joining the Doctor inside the TARDIS.

The moment she stepped into the TARDIS, Rose dropped her luggage and said to the Doctor, "We need to talk. I believe you are the same man, I honestly do. I just can't wrap my mind around it and I miss the old you with the Northern accent and the leather jacket. Now you prance around in a pinstripe suit with trainers on, the old you would never wear those things, and I can't find him in you at all. And don't get me started on your floppy hair. So, I think we should have a little time, you know, to get to know each other again, but as friends."

"Quite right to." The Doctor said, hanging his head and fiddling with the controls as Rose walked away into the depths of the TARDIS without him.


	3. New Doctor and New Earth

New Doctor and New Earth

"I'm the new Doctor, just like this city is the New New York!" The Doctor explained to Rose, causing her to giggle due to the supreme weirdness of it all. Here she was, in the future, with her ex-boyfriend, who just so happening to have amazing hair, laying on grass that smelled like apples.

"Here, let's go check out the city." The Doctor suggested, holding out his hand to help Rose up, and to his surprise continued to grip his hand as they walked to the city. The Doctor didn't like how things were with Rose now, in fact he hated it. It had taken a lot to make his former self open up enough to begin a relationship, and now Rose had ended it. Since he was so enthralled by his thoughts, he failed to notice the mechanical spider that was capturing their every move.

However, the Doctor shoved his thoughts aside and began to explain the medical advancements and the cat nurses to Rose, but left out the part about the disinfectant, thinking how much fun it would be to see Rose's surprise.

"Oh, it's so magnificent!" Rose exclaimed as she entered the hospital, pulling the Doctor towards the elevators, intent on exploring the rest of the facility. "You really weren't lying were you, about the cats." she whispered in his ear, trying not to laugh as the cats walked past her, wearing nuns clothes.

"Come along Rose. We are needed at Ward 26." the Doctor explained to Rose, stepping into the elevator.

However, Rose failed to step inside in time and was forced to wait for the next one, feeling a wave of worry now that she was on a different planet without the Doctor by her side.

The Doctor, however, was enjoying his disinfectant wash, hardly worrying about Rose, just a bit upset that he wouldn't get the pleasure of watching her face when the water hit her and messed up her make up.

Rose was in a completely different state of mind as she gasped when the water began to rush onto her, making her think something had malfunctioned and she was to be trapped there forever. Just as she was about to start yelling for help, the water stopped and a puff of air appeared in an attempt to dry her off. Now fully dry, Rose was ready to bolt when the door opened, and she rushed out of the elevator into the arms of someone she hoped was the Doctor, and felt a sharp prick near on her forearm.

…

Meanwhile, the Doctor was being led to visit his patient in Ward 26, completely oblivious of the fact that Rose was not merely running late, but was sent in the opposite direction by the elevator.

After discussing the probability of the Duke of Manhattan's death from the disease Petrifold Regression, that turns its victims to stone, with a nurse, he was led to someone he recognized, the Face of Boe.

"He can't be dying!" The Doctor exclaimed in shock as a response to the nurse's statement that the Face of Boe, was in fact dying.

"We all die someday. I just hate watching him wither away, knowing I am incapable of stopping his pain. However, it is said that he will impart his secret to someone like him. A wanderer, the lonely God." the nurse explained to the Doctor.

"I understand. Now, if you could leave us alone for a moment so we can chat…" The Doctor muttered to the cat, feeling overcome with emotions for a moment. He loved Rose, he knew he did, it was just that he didn't like their situation at all. He was practically immortal, and she would wither and die. He didn't have long to love her, but he knew he didn't have the strength to stay away from her and wished with both his hearts that she would forgive him and let him love her again.

The Doctor knew the Face of Boe was too far gone to speak, but he just wanted the ancient creature to know that he was there, waiting for his message.

…

Rose woke from her drug-induced sleep to find herself on a cold, hard floor, not in the arms of the Doctor she had been wishing for.

"Doctor!" Rose gasped, sitting up and struggling to find him, but the only thing she could see was a room full of wires.

"Rose Tyler, come with me." A strange man who walked with a hunch and had strange images on his face whispered to her and beckoned her forward down a tunnel to a lit room.

Rose didn't know what else she could do, so she followed the man, looking back every few seconds, halfway expecting the Doctor to appear and save her from whatever situation she had been caught up in.

"Chip. Is she here?" croaked a strangely familiar voice from within the room. "Come in sweetheart."

Rose hesitantly entered the room, looking around for the source of the voice, or the scary looking man, whose name she now knew to be Chip.

Suddenly, she caught sight of a contraption that looked like a trampoline made of skin, and realized who she stood in front of. With that realization, Rose turned to run, but was caught by Chip, who had snuck up behind her.

"Cassandra! What are you doing? I killed you! I saw your skin explode! Why are you doing this?" Rose desperately screamed, hoping her panicked cries would alert someone, anyone of her dire situation.

"We were able to salvage enough of her to recreate her beauty. And as for you, Rose Tyler, Cassandra is not too happy with you. Where is the man you were with? The Doctor, as you called him?" Chip muttered into her ear, holding her hands behind her back so she could not break free and run.

Chip suddenly thrust her backwards and she was contained within a cage of light. "Help me! What are you doing?" Rose screeched, desperately trying to reach her hand through the cage.

"Oh, Rose Tyler, I will make you better, much better. But first, Chip, moisturize me!" Cassandra croaked.

A flash of light suddenly appeared around Cassandra and Rose, and when the room finally returned back to its normal light, Rose was unconscious on the floor and Cassandra nowhere in sight.

"Oh, my lady. Are you alright? Are you in there?" Chip questioned, running towards Rose's body and helping her stand up.

"Oh, Chip. This is odd…I have curves, but this could become an advantage…especially if there are men around, such slaves to their hormones they are." Rose said, in a voice completely different from her own, yet oddly reminiscent of Cassandra's rasping voice.

"So, it worked, my lady?" Chip asked, practically jumping for joy.

"Yes, I am fully in control of the young girl's body for now. Her simple mind is contained, but she sure is fighting hard against it. Her attempts are quite pathetic in comparison to me though." Cassandra, in Rose's body, cackled while she examined her new body in the mirror, her hands caressing her firm ass and pushing up her breasts in a seductive manner.

"What is your new plan now, my lady?" Chip asked, coming up behind Cassandra and attempting to give her a hug, which she quickly pushed away.

After a pause of a few moments Cassandra responded, "The Doctor! He is here with Rose. With a new face, nevertheless. I know what I will do now. Wait for me here Chip, I am going to go find this Doctor."

…

"Rose! I was wondering where you had gone to! You can't believe the things I have seen up here. So many deadly diseases that you can't even comprehend Rose, but they cure them in a matter of minutes. But they won't tell me how they do it, the sisters say it is a secret that they cannot share with anyone, not even me! Hah, my name is even the Doctor, they should let me see medical records. Sooo, I guess it is time for some investigating. Are you up for it Rose?" The Doctor jabbered on to Cassandra, who appeared as Rose, when she exited the elevator onto Ward 26.

"Oh, governor, you sure are a talker, now aren't you. I can't Adam and Eve it, you and I here. Alone. And you, with your new face, and me, with my new water bra. How romantic?" Cassandra questioned, leaning towards the Doctor in a seductive manner.

"What's with your voice?" The Doctor asked, seriously wondering why Rose was acting so unlike herself. After all, she was the one who broke up with him, and now here she was, speaking in a strange tone and talking of romance. Not that he was going to complain though, the new item of clothing she was wearing did jumble his mind a bit.

"Oh, you know, just go with it." Cassandra whispered into the Doctor's ear, now fully pressed up against him. She suddenly grabbed his hair and yanked him down for a passionate kiss and rocked her hips against his. The Doctor was stiff as a board and first, but then lightly ran his hands through her hair, deciding that it was okay if Rose spoke a little differently if this was what he received in return. Cassandra suddenly backed up and walking away the moment his mouth opened against hers.

"Well, still got it in this new body I guess." The Doctor squeaked, practically running after the women he thought was Rose, with so many new questions now floating in his head.


	4. The Sick Possessed

The Sick Possessed

"So, what were you going to look up?" Cassandra crooned to the Doctor when he walked up to her.

"Here, let's look on the computer database." The Doctor answered, keeping his distance from Rose. Although he had loved the kiss, in fact, he was still catching his breath, he wanted to talk to Rose in private before they touched each other again in such a manner.

The Doctor had to turn and stare at Rose when she suggested the correct steps when he was breaking into the system. Although he knew Rose was amazing and intelligent, he knew she did not know computers. In fact, just the other day, she was joking with him about how she was about as capable on computers as a grandma. Pushing the thought aside for a moment, the Doctor unlocked the system and the wall suddenly slid down to reveal a passageway.

Ignoring his pleas to wait and let him go investigate first and make sure the passageway was clear, Cassandra practically ran into the passage, which appeared to be full of old metal staircases and cases.

The Doctor walked up to one of the first open cases, unlocked it with his sonic screwdriver, and yanked open the door to reveal a freezer-like room with a man in it. "That's disgusting!" Cassandra screeched, stepping back away from the door.

"I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry." The Doctor murmured to the man covered in a disgusting array of bumps that were oozing some indistinguishable liquid.

However, there was barely a doubt in his mind that something was wrong with Rose. She was the most compassionate woman he had ever known. He knew that if she was truly herself, she would feel pity for this man and try to help him, not turn away in disgust. But, he also knew he should wait to reveal that he knew something was wrong with her until they were in a better position, so he checked another case to make sure his assumptions were correct.

After explaining to the fake Rose how the people were actually humans that they used as lab rats to learn how to treat the diseases, they both ran into Matron Casp, a cat nurse.

The Doctor could barely contain his rage as he spoke to the deplorable cat, before he finally lost his cool and yelled "How many? How many have you killed? How many in a day? Why would you do this?" at the shocked nun.

Although the nun tried to explain their need to grow humans to test, the Doctor believed it was wrong, that the lives they saved were worthless since they were killing other innocent humans.

However, he had an important question on his mind and finally had the change to ask the Matron. "What have you done to my Rose?"

"Nothing. I don't know what you mean, she appears fine to my eyes." The cat nurse explained, almost at a loss of words for his sudden change of topic.

"Her mind is delicate. Whatever you have done, it could hurt her. Please tell me what you have done!" The Doctor yelled, finally losing his temper.

"I am fine Doctor. In fact, I am more than fine. I just remembered that I have always had a fantasy…of you…in a cage…" Cassandra crooned, grabbing the Doctor's tie and bringing him towards her face. "I am better than Rose. I am the last human."

"CASSANDRA!" The Doctor screamed, feeling the fury of the Time Lords filling his body as he realized that the mind of his precious Rose was being suppressed by such a deplorable human.

However, Cassandra took his momentary distraction to remove a perfume case she had hidden in her bosom and spray it in the Doctor's face, causing him to fall unconscious to the ground.

…

The Doctor awoke to find himself facing a solid glass wall of green glass and his sonic screwdriver gone.

"Cassandra?" He calmly asked, hoping he could tempt her of letting her out of the cage meant for contaminated humans.

"Hello Doctor. I hope you have fun in there. You will be infected in three minutes. Ta-ta!" Cassandra crooned, now reunited with her servant Chip.

"Rose…what will happen to Rose?" The Doctor screamed, slamming his body against the glass.

"Whatever, she is worthless" Cassandra said, enjoying the Doctor's panicked face staring back at her.

The cat nurses began to descend upon Cassandra and Chip, upset that she may reveal the secret of the human clones. "We can't let you leave. Either of you." The nurses spoke.

Before the cats could reach her, Cassandra jumped up and kicked down a lever, causing each cage in the general proximity to open, including the Doctor's.

The moment the Doctor was free, he tried to tackle Cassandra to the ground, but she already had a head start and was running from him and the zombie-like humans that were currently descending from their cages.

…

"Quarantine the hospital. No one is permitted to exit." An intercom announced throughout the hospital on New New York. The clones were escaping, infecting any individual that they touched, and screaming of the pain they were constantly inflicted with.

Meanwhile, Cassandra and the Doctor were stuck inside a room alone, with the clones just outside every door. The Doctor could barely contain his hatred towards the woman, but could never hurt her because she was in Rose's body, she didn't even have the decency to save her faithful servant Chip.

"Give her back to me, you bitch. You will kill her by suppressing her mind! Do in NOW before I fucking make you." The Doctor screamed at Cassandra, who now appeared slightly scared of the Doctor.

"You asked for it…" She muttered before forcing her consciousness into the Doctor's mind, but in the process freeing Rose.

"OOH! I'm a man. I have two hearts, I can beat out a samba. Ooh, I have other parts as well, parts I want to use, specifically with you." Cassandra, who was now inside of the Doctor's body crooned. "You like him, don't you? I know, I was in your head, but why did you end it? You want him, and so does he. But, to the important topic. Those _things_ are coming! What should we do? What would the Doctor do?"

"First of all, those _things_ are people, and second of all, I don't know, let him go!" Rose screamed, wanting to rush into the Doctor's arms and hide from the poor humans breaking down the door even though he was possessed by a bitch.

If any doubt about whether the Doctor's mind was suppressed lingered in her mind, it dissolved when Cassandra pushed her towards the infected and began to climb the ladder towards safety. Rose had no other option than to follow him up the ladder. Her mind raced as a cat nurse tried to claw her down, but soon after was infected and fell off of the ladder. However, they had reached an impasse. The door was locked, and the Doctor wasn't there to open in.

"Here. Use this to open it." Rose told Cassandra, pulling the sonic screwdriver out from between her breasts where Cassandra had hidden it and handing it to a clueless Cassandra. "Well, we need him, get out of him!"

Cassandra once again took over Rose, but the Doctor refused to do anything if Rose's mind was in danger of being destroyed, so Cassandra was forced to go into one of the infected, leaving both the Doctor and Rose free from Cassandra's mind.

Once the Doctor opened the door and locked it behind him, Rose slumped against a wall.

The Doctor, fearing the worst, rushed over to Rose, steadying her against his body, asking what was wrong until she responded.

"Those poor people…all they want is to be touched. They are so alone." Rose explained, glancing up at the Doctor with tears glistening in her eyes.

The Doctor couldn't find the right words, so simply wordlessly stroked her face. Rose, suddenly realizing what an intimate position they were in, and how her shirt was barely buttoned, jumped to her feet, buttoned up her blouse, and pulled the Doctor through a door into Ward 26.

After an almost fight with an angry nun, the Doctor began to collect every medicine they had on hand, his mind forming a crazy plan. With Rose clinging to his back, the Doctor jumped down the empty elevator shaft until he landed where the disinfectant was contained for the elevators. Working together, the Doctor and Rose emptied each cure into the tank, hoping their crazy plan would work. The Doctor jumped into the elevator and called for the infected to join him inside, when Rose pulled the lever and the disinfectant shower cured every human.

"That was brilliant." Rose exclaimed. But suddenly she fell to the ground, possessed by Cassandra once more.

Before the Doctor could help Rose, he heard the Face of Boe calling to him. Knowing he had time to save Rose, the Doctor had what he thought would be his last conversation with the Face of Boe. However, the secret that was to be told to the Doctor would have to wait until the next time they met, much to the Doctor's chagrin.

"My lady!" called a voice, the voice of Chip, as he ran and embraced Cassandra.

"If you want her, I can go into my servant." Cassandra squealed, ignoring the Doctor's protests and freeing Rose, but taking over Chip's willing mind.

…

"This was an amazing idea." Rose murmured to the Doctor as they watched the dying Chip, possessed by Cassandra, embrace Cassandra's true body from the past and tell her how beautiful she was.

"Well, my Rose, sometimes things work out happy in the end. Regardless of what she has done, Cassandra deserved something happy." The Doctor told Rose as they stepped into the TARDIS, glad to leave New New York once and for all.

Rose turned to go to her bedroom, but the Doctor reached out and prevented her from leaving his side.

"Rose, we need to talk." The Doctor said, his eyes fixed on hers, watching each emotion that crossed her face.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I don't know what to do." Rose exclaimed, obviously upset. She knew what conversation they needed to have. They needed to talk about their relationship, she wasn't being fair to him or herself.

"You know I care, don't you Rose? I am the same man. Don't punish me for regenerating. I couldn't control it. I am me, can't we move forward instead of backwards?" The Doctor pleaded. He usually wasn't this open with his emotions, but Rose had an effect on him that caused his walls to fall.

"You didn't let me finish. I was wrong. I was stupid. Can you forgive me? I know you did nothing wrong." Rose whispered, her eyes filling with tears as the fear that the Doctor wouldn't take her back filled her mind.

"My Rose. I will always forgive you." The Doctor whispered, a smile spreading across his face.

Neither knew who leaned forward first, but they were suddenly wrapped in each other's arms, kissing like there was no tomorrow, and for that moment, they only thought of each other.


	5. Scotland?

Scotland?

"I have an exciting day planned for you!" The Doctor sung as he bobbed his head to the rock music emitting from the TARDIS console.

"Ha! I'd like to see us go one day without having to fight aliens." Rose teased, singing in the same tone the Doctor had previously. "Do you like my outfit? Look okay for 1979?"

"You always look good Rose? Though, I don't know if I like how short your dress is…" The Doctor muttered to himself. Truthfully, he loved her overall dress, but he was honestly questioning his resolve in keeping his hands off of her when she had it on.

"Shush, you prude." Rose winked at the Doctor, clearly excited for the date he had planned for them.

It had been a few weeks since the cat nurse incident at New New York, and Rose was pleased to say that the Doctor was the best boyfriend. Truthfully, there had always been a wall between him and Rose when he wore a leather jacket. But, now that Rose had taken back her foolish decision since he developed a fondness for pinstripes, the wall seemed to have fallen down and she and the Doctor had fallen quite well into their new roles.

"Come on Rose! We can't miss the concert." the Doctor whined as he pushed Rose out the door, hoping to have an amazing time at an Ian Dury concert. The fact that he had a time machine and could go back in time if they arrived late seemed to go over his head.

However, when they walked outside of the TARDIS door, they were immediately pushed to the ground by a man in a military uniform.

"Ow" Rose whimpered when the Doctor fell on top of her, but immediately forgot her momentary pain when she noticed they were surrounded by men with guns.

"1879. Same difference really, Rose." The Doctor explained to Rose, clearly at ease with the situation, unlike Rose.

"No moving unless you want to die!" threatened a guard, who spoke in a heavy Scottish accent.

"Ooh Scotland! I love Scotland. Now, would you allow me to move please? I fear I may be hurting this young girl I am squishing." The Doctor said in an equally heavy Scottish accent that would have made Rose giggle if they were not in such a compromising position.

"Get up. Come here right now." said a powerful voice from within a carriage only a few feet away.

The Doctor and Rose quickly followed the orders, and were shocked to find themselves in the presence of Queen Victoria, who was really quite rude and not amused. Right after agreeing to the Doctor being her protector, thanks to his physic paper, she had sniffed her nose up at Rose, describing her as scantily clad and whorish.

…

Rose now found herself standing in front of an enormous wardrobe, wondering what beautiful dress she should wear to supper that night. Not long after arriving at the Torchwood Estate, the Queen had practically ordered her to go put on suitable clothes.

"Way to defend me back there! I am pretty sure she thinks I am your prostitute." Rose said as she turned towards the Doctor who had just walked into the bedroom.

"You can't argue with a Queen, Rose. On the other hand, I am finding those tights quite appealing at the moment." The Doctor explained, shuffling through the countless dresses hanging in the wardrobe.

"You like what you see, do you?" Rose teased, turning so that she and the Doctor were face to face.

"I always like what I see Rose. You are so beautiful and irresistible and I can't believe you are mine." The Doctor whispered in Rose's ear, twisting a lock of her hair around his finger.

Rose could hardly believe it. Here was the Doctor, the lonely God, saying he couldn't believe he had _her,_ a shop girl who didn't even get her A-levels.

"Doctor…" Rose muttered, at a loss for words.

"No, you don't need to speak right now." The Doctor murmured, "in fact, I think speaking would prohibit me from doing what I really want to do right now.

With that, the Doctor leaned down and pulled her mouth against his with a sudden fierceness behind his lips. Rose couldn't help but smile against the Doctor's lips. This was what she loved about the Doctor, his sudden bouts of passion, especially when they were revolved around her.

"Bed?" The Doctor groaned into her ear, not waiting for an answer before he picked her up and placed her gently on the bed.

Before she knew it, the Doctor's shirt was halfway unbuttoned and his jacket and tie were sprawled across the ground. As for now, Rose was fully clothed, but that didn't stop the Doctor's hand from being up her dress.

Just as he was about to unbutton the top of her overall dress, Rose interrupted the Doctor.

"Maybe we should stop…I mean, she already thinks I am a whore. It would be mortifying if anyone were to walk in. And it wouldn't surprise me if they did, as this bed is rather squeaky and uncomfortable, I'm sure we can find a better place for our first time together." Rose panted to the Doctor, secretly hoping he would disagree and they would continue on with their previous activities.

"I suppose you are right Rose." The Doctor proclaimed, untangling himself from Rose and putting his outfit back together.

With one final, quick kiss, the Doctor skipped out of the room to go have dinner with Sir Robert MacLeish and the Queen.

"I'm so very sorry Miss!" A voice exclaimed from underneath Rose.

A thin maid slid out from under the bed, her face a bright red.

"I am mortified. Oh, please forgive me." The maid whispered, her eyes darting back and forth, avoiding Rose's glance.

"Oh, there is nothing to forgive. I should be asking you for forgiveness. I thought this room was empty. If we had known…this is positively mortifying." Rose told the maid, her face an even brighter red than the maid's.

"It is quite alright. I understand that the needs of men must be satisfied and it is your womanly duty to your husband. I must say, I am rather scared for that when I get married, as it looks and sounds torturous for the women. But I have to admit, I am quite relieved your husband left when he did, as the bed was already squishing me. I don't think I could have stayed under the mattress if it started rocking more than it already was…" The maid rambled, trying, but obviously failing, to ease some of the tension from the room.

"Don't worry, it is actually quite pleasurable. And the Doctor isn't my husband." Rose quickly explained, attempting to tame her wild hair without a comb.

The maid's hand rose up to her mouth in shock. "What? That is a sin, my lady. Does he not care that he is condemning you to hell? I just assumed that you were married. I am sorry for my outburst."

Rose didn't know what else to do but stare at the maid with wide eyes, for once at a complete loss for words.

…

"I suppose we should get started with dinner then, Doctor. It seems as if your lady friend is not going to come to dinner tonight." Queen Victoria stated, walking into the dining room and sitting at the head of the table.

The Doctor and the rest of the guests followed suit, and passed the first course with only small talk. Eventually, it was revealed that Sir Robert MacLeish had a story to tell involving a werewolf.

"What's with the servants?" The Doctor questioned as soon as the story was over, as every servant was surrounding the house, each with an identical shaved head.

Before he had a chance to answer, a wolf howl broke out from the silence, every eye now on the Doctor.

"What if the story is true? About the werewolf?" The Doctor murmured, to which the Queen muttered that the man was preposterous and had probably made his lady friend howl in order to scare her.

However, as if to strengthen his point, the howl rung out again, and this time accompanied by the sound of screams.


	6. A Real Life Werewolf

A Real Life Werewolf

"We need to go find who was screaming." The Doctor said once the wolf howl had faded into silence, feeling a twisting in his stomach when he thought of Rose's absence.

"Who said you are in charge!" The Queen rebutted to the Doctor, clutching her purse to her chest, which contained a large diamond, and backing towards the window.

"Even if I wasn't, it is our only option if we want to survive, and I suppose you want your royal blood to continue on? Look out the window. We are surrounded by those bald-headed servants, who now believe to be servants to the wolf." The Doctor explained.

With a huff of annoyance, the Queen ran after the Doctor and Sir Robert MacLeish, wishing she had never stopped to spend the night at the Torchwood Estate.

…

Meanwhile, Rose found herself chained together with maids and the mistress of the estate. Soon after her awkward encounter with the maid, right before she was going to slap the maid for calling her a slut, she had been kidnapped and forced into the basement with the rest of the captives. That on its own would be strange enough, but a cage sat in the center of the dungeon-like room, covered with a sheet of cloth.

"What is that?" Rose asked each maid, her voice filling with panic. Now that she was truly defenseless without the Doctor, she realized how little she knew about surviving an alien encounter. She knew something terrible, probably an alien intent on destroying Earth, was inside of the cage.

"So terrible. So terrible." moaned the young maid that was under her bed.

Before Rose could ask what was so very terrible, a sound began to emanate from under the sheet. The sound chilled her to her core, but she walked forward towards the cage.

"Come closer, wolf child." The voice croaked, and Rose, ignoring her internal voice screaming at her to run, stepped towards the cage as far as her chains would allow.

"What are you? I can help. I am with this man, the Doctor, and he would know what to do. We don't want to hurt you, we can help." Rose explained to the creature, trying to keep the terror out of her voice.

The creature did not respond with words, but instead the sheet fell off of the cage, revealing a pale man shivering inside the cage. His eyes turned to meet Rose's, but they were pitch black. Those eyes stared into Rose's eyes, and she could hear the man's voice inside her head, taunting her.

Rose knew instinctively that they had to run and explained what had to be done. "Come on! Grab your chains and pull when I tell you to. Then we can escape and run, okay?"

"There is no hope…" The mistress explained, staying put on the ground.

"No! You have got to fight this! Pull with me!" Rose yelled at the women, angry that one women giving up may hurt them all.

"Fine." The mistress sighed, standing up and preparing to pull.

"One, two, three! Pull!" Rose screamed, and the women all yanked together, releasing the chains connection to the wall.

…

The Doctor ran towards the voices, panic rising to his throat because he couldn't hear Rose's voice.

Using his sonic to unlock the door, the Doctor barged into the room, his eyes searching desperately for Rose.

"Doctor! We just got off from the wall." Rose yelled, attempting to run towards the Doctor.

The Doctor sprang into action, releasing the chains that bound everyone and pushing them out of the room, ordering them to run. Before following the others out of the room, the Doctor paused for a moment, watching the pale man morph into a tremendous wolf.

"What was that?" Rose asked, running next to the Doctor, followed by the Queen and Sir Robert MacLeish.

"That!" The Doctor yelped, running right into the wolf when they turned the corner.

"In here!" Sir Robert MacLeish yelled, pushing them all into a room and locking the door behind them.

The Doctor automatically locked the door, but the wolf had stopped clawing at the door. But, when the Doctor leaned up against the door, he could hear the panting of the wolf from just outside the door. Something was keeping it out, he just couldn't figure out what.

"It isn't enough!" The Doctor explained as he piled up every piece of furniture against each door.

Once that was done, the Queen and Sir Robert MacLeish stood in the middle of the room, searching through books in an attempt to find the answer. Rose ignored the Queen's command and walked right up to the Doctor, who was standing guard by the door.

"What are we going to do?" Rose asked, breaking the Doctor's concentration by placing her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Rose. I don't have an answer this time. But I do know this door can't hold him off forever. The wolf will get in and kill us. I never meant for this to happen to you, I just wanted to take you out to a concert today…" The Doctor explained, pulling Rose in for a quick hug.

"I heard the wolf. In my head, I mean. It said I was like him. It said that something terrible was coming. Something more terrible than I could imagine. What did that mean? Also, the wolf wants the Queen." Rose told the Doctor, too scared to look into his eyes and see his reaction.

"It lied Rose. That will never happen to you. I won't let anything happen to you. Please believe me. I can't bear to imagine you dying because of me." The Doctor muttered, placing his head against the door and faintly noticing a slight odor.

"No Doctor. It isn't your fault. I could never blame you." Rose said, trying to lift the Doctor's fallen spirits.

"Rose, before we die, I want to make sure you know something. I love you, my Rose." The Doctor whispered to her, lifting her head and lightly kissing her trembling lips.

"Enough of that! Stop flirting with the naked child and save us Doctor!" The Queen exclaimed, alarmed by the sniffing sounds they could now hear.

"Mistletoe! Mistletoe! That's what I smelled!" The Doctor shouted, his mind finally figuring out what was protecting them, as the mistletoe was worked into the walls.

However, at that moment, the skylight broke and the werewolf fell into the room.

"Run!" The Doctor yelled, once again running through the halls away from the monster.

Eventually, after some quick thinking maids dumping mistletoe oil onto the wolf and a great sacrifice from Sir Robert MacLeish, the Queen, Rose, and the Doctor found themselves in the room with a huge, defective telescope.

"Brilliant! Stand there, your majesty, and hold your diamond up. Rose, help me charge the telescope up. We are going to point a beam of moonlight at the diamond, which will be aimed at the wolf. The wolf, if hit with enough light and my predictions are correct, will die." The Doctor exclaimed, quite pleased with himself that he finally had a plan.

Just like the Doctor predicted, the wolf was destroyed just like he had previously explained. However, he did have a sinking suspicion that Queen Victoria had been bitten, as she had hidden an injury on her arm from him.

…

"I dub thee, Sir Doctor of the TARDIS, and Dame Rose of the Powell Estate." The Queen spoke, knighting both the excited Rose and the solemn Doctor.

"Just wait until my Mum hears about this!" Rose whispered to the Doctor, practically jumping with joy.

"Now, I banish thee. Get out of my Empire!" The Queen explained, her tone turning angry as she turned and walked away, leaving a confused Rose and Doctor kneeling alone in her wake.

…

Later on that night Rose and the Doctor were curled up in the library, reading every book they could find about Queen Victoria, hoping to discover the theory they had about her being a werewolf was true.

"Look here Rose." The Doctor said, showing Rose a picture of the Queen before they met her and one only two weeks after they had left the Torchwood Estate. She appeared to have aged ten years between the two photos and the Doctor believed the gene increased the aging process.

At that, Rose dissolved into a fit of laughter, hardly believing the day. Although she loved every adventure she went on with the Doctor, meeting a real life werewolf sure did rank high on her list of favorites.

"You should probably head to bed now, Rose. I want to take you to the first Ringling Brother Circus tomorrow." The Doctor said, realizing it was now well past midnight.

"Can I stay with you tonight? I just know I will have nightmares about what the wolf." Rose whispered, expecting the Doctor to say he had to fiddle with some parts of the TARDIS.

"Of course Rose. I should have expected that, you did have quite a day." The Doctor said, grabbing her hand and pulling her down a path she had never been through before.

Rose had to hold in a gasp of surprise when the Doctor opened the door to an unfamiliar room. It was his bedroom, Rose suddenly realized. The room itself was not special, but the items that littered the tables reflected each of the Doctor's regenerations. Although Rose had seen pictures of his previous eight faces, the Doctor rarely wanted to discuss it.

"Do you want to go to your room?" The Doctor asked, confused as to why Rose was standing just outside of the doorway.

"Oh no, this is fine, I just expected my room, that's all."

The Doctor just told her to get ready for bed and he would be waiting, realizing the significance of what he had done. Although he had traveled with countless other companions, he had never showed a single one of them his bedroom before.

Breaking his train of thought, Rose skipped into his room, jumping next to him on his bed and proclaiming that she was ready for bed now just as the TARDIS dimmed the lights.

"Goodnight my Rose." The Doctor said, lightly kissing Rose on the forehead before he pulled Rose close to him and wondering how the fragile human in his arms had managed to change his life in such a short time.


	7. Back to School

Back to School

The Doctor watched as Rose chatted with her ex-boyfriend, Mickey, on her phone, trying to get rid of the jealousy that was rising in his chest. All of these emotions were rather new for the Doctor. Sure he could name every chemical causing those emotions, but when they were occurring he was as naïve about their origin as an elementary school student.

"Doctor. Hello? Are you listening to me?" Rose said, waving her hand in front of his face and breaking him out of a fond fantasy about Mickey moving to Antarctica.

"I'm sorry Rose, what were you saying again?" The Doctor responded.

Rose didn't respond, but instead disappeared into the TARDIS wardrobe, reappearing with a jumper and jeans to replace the neon clothing she had been wearing when they went to Ian Dury concert. It had taken a few weeks for the Doctor to get the TARDIS to the exact time, but the concert had been worth the wait. "Mickey said we should come investigate the Deffry Vale School today. There has been some odd reports about it recently…" Rose finally explained.

"Oh, I guess we could make a quick pit stop before I take you to Barcelona." The Doctor said, navigating the machine towards the correct location.

Sighing to herself, Rose mentally prepared herself for the day. In all honesty, she had expected the Doctor to say no to the plan. Even though he was never fond of Mickey, he seemed to have developed an even greater distaste for him since he regenerated. Rose knew he was jealous that she was still on friendly terms with her ex. The Doctor always got tense and possessive whenever Mickey was around, like he was staking a claim on her.

…

The Doctor, although he would never admit it, had enjoyed himself these past few days. Since arriving at the school, he had taught Physics. Although his mind was much more superior to the students, he did enjoy how they were forced to listen to his rambling on about science in silence. And, oddly enough, there was one student who seemed to know so much more than everyone else, answering every question the Doctor shot at him correctly.

"It isn't fair." Rose complained to the Doctor, coming up behind him and sitting next to him at a lunch table. "You get to teach, but I have to work as a dinner lady…"

"Oh, it won't be much longer. Plus, if you want to find something out, work in the kitchen." The Doctor teased, smiling to himself as he watched Rose eat chips, looking beautiful even though she was dressed like a dinner lady.

Soon after, Rose was forced to go back to her spot on the serving line when the Doctor noticed a familiar face walk into the cafeteria. Before he knew what he was doing, he was speed walking towards the woman he had recognized.

"Sarah Jane Smith." The Doctor muttered when he finally reached her, his face showing absolute joy.

"And you are?" She politely asked, completely oblivious to the fact that her old friend the Doctor was right in front of her.

The Doctor, realizing she may be upset with him since he never went back for her, made a brief excuse and walked back to his classroom to finish his lecture for the day, but was unable to get the coincidence of seeing his former companion out of his mind.

…

"This is so exciting. You know, we do a lot of sneaking around, but we rarely do it at night!" Rose exclaimed, holding hands with the Doctor and skipping towards Mickey to let him into the empty school building.

"What's up with the outfit?" Mickey asked Rose as soon as they reached him, ignoring the Doctor's question about whether he was sure he hadn't seen anyone outside the school.

Rose just giggled in response, glad she had chosen to wear all black so that she had the appearance of a robber.

After breaking into the school and giving everyone orders, the Doctor walked down the halls, trying to find the source of whatever was happening at the school. Although he had his doubts as to whether something alien was occurring at the school, he knew it was true when Rose described a dinner lady's reaction when the grease they used to fry the chips in fell on her.

"Doctor?" Spoke a small voice around the corner from where he had parked the TARDIS.

"Sarah Jane. You recognize me? I have a new face again." The Doctor explained after they shared a hug, glad to see his past companion once more.

"I saw the TARDIS in a closet. I've missed you so much, Doctor. How are you doing? I hoped I would see you again someday, that's why I investigate suspicious activity, because where there is trouble you usually do not come far behind it." Sarah laughed, feeling younger than she had in years.

Rose, who had been on a mission to retrieve some of the chip oil for the Doctor to test, walked up to the Doctor and Sarah, surprised to see the Doctor talking about the TARDIS with a stranger. "Doctor?"

"Oh, Rose Tyler, meet Sarah Jane Smith!" The Doctor said, motioning between the two women.

Seeing Rose's confused face, Sarah Jane explained. "I used to travel with the Doctor too. A long time ago, I must have been around your age. Though you do seem awful young to be his assistant…"

Not noticing the obvious tension between the two women, the Doctor heard the sound of a crash and motioned the women to follow him to its source.

"I'm sorry. They shocked me, that's all." Mickey explained, trying to keep his cool after a bin of rats had fallen on him.

However, Rose and Sarah Jane were not paying attention to Mickey and the Doctor, but instead were comparing adventures they had been on, trying to outdo one another. Rose could hardly believe what was happening. The Doctor had never mentioned another companion, and now here she was, practically fighting with the woman.

"Do you still have K-9, Sarah? I could use him to analyze the oil, plus I'd love to see him again." The Doctor asked Sarah Jane, who responded that her robotic dog hadn't worked in years.

…

Upon hearing that K-9 was dysfunctional, the Doctor had dragged them all to a nearby dinner, attempting to bring the dog back to life.

While Sarah Jane and the Doctor caught up as he tinkered with the robot, Mickey and Rose sat unhappily a few tables away, neither in the mood to eat anything or attempt small talk.

"Did you know about them? The other women?" Mickey asked Rose, breaking the silence that had developed ever since the Doctor had begun to ignore Rose in favor of Sarah Jane.

"Don't say it like that Mickey. You don't know if that was what it was…" Rose muttered, desperately wishing her words were true. Foolishly, Rose had believed that she was the first human the Doctor had swept away in his magical blue box in 900 years. But, what really bothered her was how close Sarah Jane and the Doctor were after all these years.

"Sure, Rose, believe your little fantasy that your Doctor hasn't been wooing girls with his little spaceship all the way to his bedroom."

Rose just glared at Mickey for a moment before deciding it would appear childish if she kicked him. "You don't know shit about me and the Doctor. We are closer than you and I ever were."

"Then why didn't you know about his past, huh? I bet he hasn't told you anything about his life, just shows you different planets and fucks you whenever start asking him questions." Mickey retorted, finally releasing his hostility he felt towards Rose ever since she broke up with him.

"For your information, the Doctor and I haven't made love yet, asshole." Rose said, wishing she was anywhere else but sitting next to Mickey.

Mickey, realizing Rose was winning the argument, went for the kill. "Is that what you thought about Jimmy Stone too? You thought he was a prince until you dropped out of school to run away with him. Are you realizing a pattern here? And just so you know, I won't be here for you when you come running back to me after he beats you this time."

"Shut up, you bastard." Rose hissed between her teeth, standing up and pushing the table against Mickey before storming into the bathroom.

…

"He's working! Thank you so much Doctor!" Sarah Jane exclaimed when K-9's eyes lit once more. "Also, where did Rose go?"

"Oh, I think she just doesn't want to be around Mickey over there. See, they used to date." The Doctor explained to Sarah Jane. "And never doubt my abilities when it comes to robots."

"She seemed a bit upset, Doctor. I think you should go talk to her. I understand how she was feeling…I used to think I was something special to you as well." Sarah Jane said.

"She is special." The Doctor murmured to Sarah Jane as she moved to go chat with Mickey.

As soon as Rose stepped out of the bathroom, her eyes slightly puffy, the Doctor motioned her to come over and sit by him. Ignoring the seat he patted directly close to him, Rose sat on a chair at a nearby table.

"What do you want? Are you going to get mad at me for being rude to your precious Sarah Jane? Or remind me how long you have lived and how lonely you are?" Rose hissed, her eyes filling up with tears.

"I want to make sure you were okay Rose. I'm not going to yell at you…you can look me in the eyes you know? I would never hurt you. Now, tell me what you are so upset about." The Doctor said to Rose, hoping she would open up to him and not close herself off to him like she had when he had regenerated.

"That's what Jimmy Stone said too." Rose said, her voice flat.

The Doctor immediately stiffened when he heard that name, as Rose had told him about her abusive ex-boyfriend. "Rose, don't you dare compare me to that bastard. You know I could never do that to you, don't you? You trust me that I wouldn't do that?"

Rose stared out the window for a few minutes, trying to think of what to say, before she responded, deciding she shouldn't even pretend the Doctor would hurt her like Jimmy had. "Why didn't you tell me about Sarah Jane? I know you two were close, but you never even mention her? Is that what is going to happen to me too? Did you tell her that you loved her too? I thought I had seen the future, but now I see my own future that ends with you leaving me and running off with someone else."

"Come here, love." The Doctor said, holding out his arms for Rose, who now had tears running down her face.

Surprising herself, Rose scooted over and leaned into the Doctor's arms, immediately feeling better. For a few moments the Doctor was silent, just hugging her tight against himself and kissing the top of her forehead. "Rose, I am 900 years old. You can never live that long. Don't you understand? You can spend the rest of your life with me, but no matter how much I want to, I can't spend the rest of mine with you. Do you understand how painful it is to see someone you love wither and die? And you are different from all my other companions, Rose. I could never just leave you, it would hurt too much. You are something special, and I love you."

Rose was shocked to silence for a few moments, surprised by the tender tone in the Doctor's voice. She didn't know how to respond, so just turned and wrapped her arms around him and hid her face against his warm neck.

"You never told me you loved me, Rose." The Doctor teased, knowing that Rose understood.

"I love you too, you crazy alien." Rose murmured against his neck.

The Doctor was so happy to hear those words uttered from Rose's lips that he leaned down and kissed her lips, forgetting everything else besides the beautiful pink and yellow human in his arms.


	8. Solving the Theory of Everything

Solving the Theory of Everything

After giving K-9 some of the chip's oil to analyze, Mickey and Sarah Jane politely chatted about her past adventures.

"Wait a second, you actually saw the Loch Ness Monster! Rose has never done anything that cool, you definitely have her beat!" Mickey laughed, feeling bad for his negative opinion of Sarah Jane.

"I don't mean to pry, but the Doctor said that you and Rose had broken up, and trust me, I understand how hard it is to keep a relationship afloat when one of you is gone for periods of time, so why are you helping them?" Sarah Jane asked, patting K-9 as his engines whirred.

Mickey rolled his eyes and leaned back into his chair before responding. "I want to do something worthwhile and I am pretty good at digging up secrets. And, I was fine with the relationship, but Rose just had to go fall in love with an alien."

"Poor thing…" Sarah Jane muttered to herself. She turned to glance at Rose and the Doctor, understanding how jealous Rose was now, as she herself had a crush on the Doctor when she traveled with him. To her surprise, the Doctor had just leaned in and was now kissing Rose, and they appeared as if it was an everyday occurrence, not a spur of the moment mistake.

"Wait, they are together? As in romantically together?" Sarah Jane whispered, turning back to Mickey who was glaring at the kissing couple.

"Sadly…I don't even want to think about what goes on in that spaceship." Mickey shuddered to himself.

Just then, K-9 finished analyzing the oil and spit out the results. The Doctor, hearing the noise, picked Rose up off of his lap and rushed over to the dog to study the results.

"Krillitane." The Doctor hissed, now knowing what was happening inside the school.

After agreeing to meet up the next day and confront the aliens, the group went their separate ways, none of them noticing the bat-like creature perched on the roof of the school.

…

Sarah Jane watched as the Doctor and Rose walked towards her car the next morning with his arm hung easily around Rose. What amazed her about this new Doctor was how completely at ease he was around Rose. When she traveled with the Doctor, he had a thick wall between everyone, even her, but with Rose he didn't even appear alien at all.

"I am sorry I was so rude yesterday, Sarah Jane. I was being immature and I hope you can forgive me." Rose said to Sarah Jane as soon as they met up with her, pulling her in for a hug. Sarah Jane glanced at the Doctor during the hug as he mouthed that he had talked to Rose about her the previous night.

"It is quite alright sweetheart. Where is Mickey?" Sarah Jane asked Rose, eager to solve the mystery of the Krillitane.

Rose seemed to just now notice Mickey's absence as she glanced around, eventually admitting defeat and guessing that he was still mad at her and that she didn't mind if he decided he didn't want to help anymore. Sarah Jane had to hold in a laugh as the Doctor did a little happy dance about Mickey's absence behind Rose's back.

"Let's go!" The Doctor suggested, leading the two women into the school.

However, the moment they walked into the school the school principal, Mr. Finch, called them into his office for a chat.

Not long after they entered the office, Mr. Finch revealed his true form to the trio, scaring Rose so much that she had to hide her face in the Doctor's jacket.

Sensing the relationship between the two of them, Mr. Finch whistled and a dinner lady, who was really just a Krillitane in disguise, grabbed Rose and pulled her away.

Mr. Finch ignored the Doctor's threats and continued to tempt Doctor with his plan. With the enhanced minds of the children, due to the chip oil, they were close to breaking the Skasis Paradigm. With the theory broken, they would harness the power over time and space, even have the ability to bring back Gallifrey.

"No! That is wrong. You are hurting the children. Either you stop, or I will make you." The Doctor threatened, trying to maintain control even though he and Sarah Jane were being surrounded by Krillitanes.

…

Meanwhile, Mickey had just arrived at the school, deciding he needed to help, regardless of whether he was angry at Rose or not.

"Let me out!" A small boy yelled out from inside the school, trying to open the locked door.

Mickey was about to give up opening the doors when he heard the voice of K-9 remind him that he was in a car. Without a second thought, Mickey drove his car into the school.

"Okay, so we need to go unplug the cords so that the kids can be freed from the computers." Mickey explained to the boy, Milo. Milo had explained how the teachers were forcing the students to log onto a computer and write code, but they were in a trance.

Breaking down the door to the first classroom they saw, Mickey ran around the room, trying to find a way to disconnect the thick wires that were hanging from every computer occupied by a child. However, Milo went directly to the source and simply unplugged the cords from the wall, freeing every child in the room.

"Get out!" Mickey screamed, hoping the kids would listen to his authority and escape while they still had a chance. The kids just stared at him until Milo took initiative and pulled the fire alarm, causing a chain reaction that resulted in the students fleeing from the school.

Soon, Mickey had freed every child and was glad he had saved the day until Milo alerted him that he had found someone lying unconscious.

"Rose!" Mickey yelled, running towards Rose's unconscious body in the corner of a classroom, picking her up, and running through the school hoping to find the Doctor.

…

"Ha! The children are disconnected! You have failed!" The Doctor yelled at the Krillitanes who were now running from him towards the kitchen.

By the time they reached the kitchen, the Krillitanes realized they were trapped and attempted to claw down the doors, but now the Doctor had a plan.

"I am going to open these vats filled with the oil from the chips. I know it is deadly to you, so I am letting you choose to surrender and leave or die." The Doctor calmly explained, pointing his sonic screwdriver at the oil.

"K-9!" Sarah Jane exclaimed when the robot dog rolled into the room, announcing that all the children were saved.

The Doctor realized what must be done, as by exploding the vats would kill him and Sarah Jane, K-9 would have to sacrifice himself by shooting open the tanks. After reminding K-9 what a good dog he was, the Doctor and Sarah Jane ran out of the school, hearing the explosions and the screams of dying Krillitanes only moments later.

…

The Doctor and Sarah Jane had barely exited the school when Mickey ran up to them, gasping about how Rose was passed out, but appeared okay.

The Doctor ran over to the spot where Rose was lying, preparing himself for the worst, but thankfully Rose was beginning to stir. "Doctor? Did everybody live?"

"Yes, well, except for the Krillitanes, and K-9 sacrificed himself for us." The Doctor explained what had happened after Rose had been pulled out of the room.

"Well, I think I will go now." Mickey muttered, feeling awkward now.

"Wait! Thank you for saving me Mickey. I'm sorry for everything." Rose said, pulling Mickey in for a hug before he walked off. Rose knew in her heart that was the last time Mickey would ever involve himself in alien matters, although he was a hero that day.

…

"You could come with us, you know? Rose would love to have you." The Doctor said to Sarah Jane, now safely back inside of the TARDIS.

Sarah Jane just shook her head, knowing that her time running with the Doctor was over. They had the best of times, the Doctor and Sarah Jane, but she knew now it was time to move on.

Rose, who thought Sarah Jane had already left the TARDIS, was planning on surprising the Doctor that night. Dressed up in a tight and short red dress with tall, strappy stilettoes, Rose wanted to make love with the Doctor for the first time.

Strutting towards the console room, Rose decided to call out to the Doctor before she saw him. "Doctor, is Sarah Jane gone? I was thinking, I have on that sexy dress you said you loved last time you saw it and new heels that are at least five inches tall. I don't know about you, but I feel like ripping that pinstripe suit off of you and making the most of the night. We never did get to finish what we started when we visited Queen Victoria now did we? How about you? Do you want to…"

Rose had just walked into the console room but had not seen Sarah Jane so continued to talk. "What are you doing Doctor? Why, I expected you to at least be half dressed by now, you are usually so eager for everything…"

Rose gasped and backed up against a coral beam when she noticed Sarah Jane standing in front of the Doctor, her face turning a bright red and resisting the urge to run to her room and never come out again.

"I was just leaving, Rose." Sarah Jane explained, fighting the urge to laugh at the situation. The Doctor was even fidgeting, his ears turning red and looking more uncomfortable than she had ever seen him.

Sarah Jane walked over to Rose and pulled her in for a hug, whispering into her ear. "Rose, if anything ever happens and you need someone who understands, come find me, okay? Now, have fun adventures with the Doctor and the TARDIS. And remember, some things are worth getting your heart broken for."

Rose just nodded in response, glad the older woman had kept her cool in the awkward situation.

Sarah Jane then turned and walked out of the TARDIS, pretending she didn't hear the Doctor tell Rose to keep the dress on for later as he followed her outside.

"We had good times, didn't we Sarah Jane?" The Doctor asked Sarah Jane, sad to see one of his favorite companions leave.

"We did. And I will never regret any of it. Now, go on saving the universe, Doctor, but never forget me, okay?" Sarah Jane told the Doctor, her eyes filled with tears, knowing this was probably going to be the last time she saw the Doctor.

The Doctor promised he would, hugged her goodbye, and stepped back into the TARDIS.

Sarah Jane stood and watched the TARDIS disappear, sadness filling her mind until she noticed a metal dog sitting in the same spot the TARDIS just departed from.

"K-9!" She exclaimed, smiling as she thought of the magnificent man who had shown her the world.


	9. The Time Window

The Time Window

Rose, who was trying to enjoy her breakfast cereal, was suddenly ripped out of her daydream when the TARDIS tipped suddenly. Wondering what was wrong, Rose wandered through the rooms in an attempt to find the Doctor. Just yesterday, Rose and the Doctor had a fight about the return of Sarah Jane Smith. However, when Rose's attempts to seduce the doctor were awkwardly interrupted, she locked herself in her room for the rest of the night.

"Doctor? What was that?" Rose called as she walked into the console room, finding the Doctor studying the TARDIS data, trying to discover why the ship had suddenly crashed to an unknown location.

"Are you okay with going out to investigate?" The Doctor asked Rose, pulling on his trench coat as he walked out of the TARDIS.

He was sort of glad to have a distraction from Rose today. Not that he didn't want to spend time with her, he just knew that things were bound to be tense between them from everything that went unsaid yesterday. And to top things off, Rose had locked herself in her room and spent the night there for the first time since their adventure with Queen Victoria.

Rose ran ahead of him, eager to find life upon the spaceship they had just walked onto.

"Rose, this ship is empty." The Doctor called out to her, noticing the dust that covered the control panel. "Maybe we should just leave. Wait, do you smell something?"

Rose agreed that she did and motioned him to follow her towards the smell; however, they shortly found themselves in front of an old, ornate fireplace.

"Whoa…" Rose murmured, confused as to why the mantle would be in the middle of an abandoned spaceship.

The Doctor did not hesitate to lean down and peer into the fireplace, and was surprised to find himself looking at a little, blonde girl.

"Hello? Are you a ghost?" She innocently asked.

"Nope, where are you?" The Doctor asked, trying to not only calm the child down, but get the answers he was looking for.

The Doctor was told everything he asked, that she was in 18th century France, and decided to see if he could enter the room, so told the girl, Reinette, he would be back in a moment.

"Are you leaving?" Rose asked, wondering what was happening because she could only hear half of the conversation.

The Doctor, failing to hear the hurt tone in Rose's voice, hit a lever he found on the fireplace and waved to Rose as he disappeared from her view.

…

Finding himself in the little girl's room, the Doctor glanced around for her.

"It's you!" Reinette proclaimed, jumping up from her bed and giving the Doctor a hug.

Before he had a chance to say much to the child besides that she should call him the Doctor, he noticed something odd and dangerous. There was a ticking sound in the room even though her clock was broken.

Just before he was going to warn her, a clicking clock man dressed as a Frenchman came out from the shadows. The Doctor picked up the girl and placed her on the bed, forcing her to shut her eyes.

Grabbing the monster, the Doctor quickly disabled it and told Reinette he would see her again soon before he, dragging the clock man with him, pushed the lever and was once again in an abandoned spaceship.

…

"Doctor! What is that?" Rose exclaimed when she saw the Doctor reappear only moments from when he left.

The Doctor didn't answer her, he just went to work on the humanoid, declaring it beautiful, and just a little evil.

"Stay put, Rose." The Doctor said, ignoring every other word Rose said and disappearing once more into the fireplace.

…

The Doctor now found himself very confused, as he was not in the same little girl's room that he had been in before, but was instead in a young woman's room.

"It took you long enough." Called out a voice from the hallway. The Doctor couldn't help but notice the beauty in the soft voice, but that thought was gone the moment she walked into the room.

"And you are?" The Doctor asked the beautiful woman who now stood before him.

"Reinette all grown up." She explained, walking closer to him as she said this.

Before he could comprehend what was happening, she was up against him, kissing him. His mind wandered and he wondered where a French girl learned to kiss like that, thoroughly enjoying himself. It seemed as if her tongue was satin, and her teeth were so gentle, yet kept biting his lips in the most appealing way. It was only when his back hit the wall that he realized what was happening and pushed Reinette away from him. He had forgotten about Rose…how could he have done such a thing to her?

"Mademoiselle Poisson!" a voice calls out, quickly approaching the door.

"Go!" Reinette hissed, running out of the room towards the man calling her name.

The Doctor could barely stop his jaw from dropping to the floor. He had just met Madame de Pompadour, the public mistress of King Louis XV. And not only had he met her, he had snogged her.

…

Rose was beginning to worry about the Doctor, as he had been gone for a couple minutes and the android was beginning to creep her out when the Doctor stumbled out from the fireplace, practically knocking her over.

"Watch it there, are you drunk?" Rose teased, steadying the Doctor.

Once again, the Doctor failed to respond to her and just stumbled past her to a window that had just appeared behind Rose's head.

"Who is that?" Rose asked, seeing a beautiful blonde woman walk across a beautiful garden in the image.

"Madame de Pompadour, the public mistress of King Louis XV." The Doctor explained, surprising Rose by walking right into the image.

…

The Doctor found himself in a fancy garden, with Reinette walking a little ways in front of him. He decided his best bet was to hide, so he quickly ducked behind a bush.

Listening in on her conversation with her friend, the Doctor discovered that Reinette had just been asked to become the King's mistress. But, he also saw a clockwork android not too far away, so he jumped up and grabbed the android, pulling it into the trees with him.

"What do you want with her?" The Doctor asked the android, hoping it would answer him.

"We need her brain for the ship. We killed the crew, and on her 37th year, we will finally complete our project." The android explained before the Doctor dismantled it with his sonic screwdriver and walked back onto the spaceship.

…

"How can you do that?" Rose asked, now getting upset at the Doctor's ignoring her since they had left the TARDIS.

"This ship is a time window. I will be back in a moment, I need to find some things about Reinette." The Doctor said before he once again pulled the lever and returned to France.

Although Rose hoped her fear was irrational, it was really beginning to bother her that the Doctor was on first name basis with a glorified prostitute for the King, so she decided to go investigate on her own.

…

The Doctor was shocked to find Reinette standing in front of him, appearing as if she was waiting for his return.

"I'm sorry, Reinette. I need to do something, just close your eyes." The Doctor explained, eager to solve the mystery with the androids and leave the abandoned spaceship.

Placing his fingers on both sides of her head, he began to enter her mind, searching for the reason the clockwork androids needed her. Although the Doctor did not often use his Time Lord ability of telepathy, at times like this it came in handy. While sifting through her mind, the Doctor discovered how often she thought about him and almost let his walls fall, but thinking of what his Rose would think, he kept his mind closed off from her.

"Doctor…" Reinette murmured, wondering what he was doing, as all she could feel was a slight warmth in her mind.

The Doctor suddenly opened his eyes to see Reinette staring into his eyes, and dropped his hands and stepped away when he realized what an intimate position he had been in.

"I will see you soon, I just have to go solve something." The Doctor informed the French woman, backing up and pushing the lever that returned him back to the spaceship.

…

Panic began to rise in the Doctor as he realized Rose was not standing there waiting for him like she had been every other time, the worst scenario jumping into his mind.


	10. Apart Forever

Apart Forever

"Rose? Where are you?" The Doctor ran down the empty passage, trying to hear the sounds of Rose's voice.

Suddenly, he turned around a corner and saw Rose strapped to a table with a clockwork android next to her. Scared that it would hurt his Rose, the Doctor ran forward, deactivated the android, and pulled her into a stiff hug.

"What did you do Rose? I told you to stay out of trouble, why did you go exploring?" the Doctor said, feeling anger at Rose putting herself in danger.

Rose just ignored his question, sat up, and pointed behind the Doctor's head, giggling. "A horse!"

The Doctor turned around to find a horse staring down at him as he tried to explain to Rose that he supposed the horse came from the time window.

"Wait, I need to go back!" The Doctor suddenly proclaimed, standing up and pulling Rose with him as he rushed towards the fireplace.

…

Rose once again found herself alone, wondering what force was drawing the Doctor away from her. Her mind immediately suspected the Doctor of cheating on her with Reinette, but knowing that the Doctor was too good of a man for that, she pushed the thought aside.

After studying the beautiful fireplace for a few minutes and trying to stay away from the horse, she was scared of horses, Rose heard the Doctor's laugh behind her.

"What? I thought you were fighting aliens, not going to parties!" Rose said, taking in the Doctor's disheveled appearance. If she wasn't so upset right now, Rose would have laughed at the Doctor holding a banana and telling her how you should always bring one to a party, but she simply didn't have the energy at the moment.

"I am going to study the ship for a moment. Stay here please." The Doctor said, noticing her vacant expression.

"Wait! I am scared of that horse…" Rose exclaimed, feeling pathetic when the Doctor laughed and led the horse away with him.

Rose decided she was going to go meet the slut that was spending time with her boyfriend, and she knew she had an opportunity because a black curtain had suddenly appeared in front of her. Rose took a deep breath and pushed her way through the curtain.

...

When Rose opened her eyes, she found herself in a completely different world. Although she had a time machine, the Doctor had never taken her to Paris from the past yet, something she realized she yearned to do now.

But, before she could get too wrapped up in the beauty surrounding her, a beautiful blonde woman stepped in front of her.

"Who are you? Why are you dressed like that?" the woman asked her in a pleasant voice. Rose glanced down, seeing nothing wrong with her jeans and blouse. Although, if she was being honest, she would kill to have a chance to wear the gorgeous dress the woman was wearing.

"Are you Reinette?" Rose asked the woman, shocked by the woman's air of confidence.

"How do you know why I am? Have you seen the Doctor? I thought you were him at first, as he always enters the same way you just did." Reinette rambled, rushing past Rose to glance through the curtains.

Rose grabbed Reinette and pulled her away from the curtains. "You can't go there. How do you know the Doctor?"

Although Rose knew it was wrong, she wanted to milk the woman for answers about her relationship with the Doctor.

"Oh, the most magnificent man. I have known him since I was a child and he has always been there for me… He went inside of my mind…In fact, I thought perhaps he and I would get married someday, but he always seemed to disappear. But, he is worth the pain." Reinette said, her eyes glazing over as she remembered her time with the Doctor. "Sometimes one may tolerate a world of demons for the sake on an angel."

Rose, her eyes quickly filling up with tears, broke free from Reinette's grip and ran back onto the spaceship, finding herself alone once again.

…

Only moments after Rose arrived the Doctor arrived through the fireplace, worried that Reinette was drawing near to her 37th year.

"Doctor! Look!" Rose yelled, momentarily forgetting her anger towards the Doctor when she noticed a time window that showed Reinette at a ball, surrounded by androids.

"The connection! They have severed it!" The Doctor muttered, realizing there was no way he could get to Reinette now.

However, the sound of the horse's hooves against the spaceship gave him an idea. Before thinking about the consequences the Doctor mounted the horse and broke through the window, trapping himself in 18th century France.

Rose, left staring at a black wall, realized what had just happened. He had left her alone, without any way back home, on an abandoned space ship.

Feeling the urge to crawl up and cry, Rose grabbed the Doctor's jacket that was crumpled on the floor and ran back to the TARDIS, going straight for her bedroom and locking the door behind her.

Now curled up on her bed with the Doctor's jacket, she couldn't believe she had been so naïve, and now she was going to pay for her mistake of loving a man like the Doctor.

…

The Doctor rushed to the androids when he arrived at the ball, shocking everyone but Reinette with his dramatic entrance.

"Your plan has failed. There is no way back to the ship, I broke the connection when I came through." The Doctor informed the androids.

Realizing they had no purpose anymore, the androids all deactivated, falling to pieces around the shocked guests of the ball.

The King walked over to the Doctor, thanking him for saving the day and for coming to rescue Reinette like she said he would.

…

"So, you are stuck here?" Reinette asked the Doctor, walking with him through the halls of the palace after the ball.

The Doctor just nodded, barely able to control the guilt that had crashed upon him when he realized that he had not only severed the link, but was now permanently separated from Rose and that she was alone and probably scared.

"What is wrong?" Reinette asked, confused when the Doctor failed to respond to her questions. "Is it about that girl in the strange clothes that I saw?"

"You met her? When? Did you talk to her?" The Doctor questioned, now hopeful that Reinette held the key of how to get back to Rose.

"She just asked me about how I knew you, and I confided in her how I loved you."

The Doctor, ignoring Reinette's proclamation of love for him, felt defeated once again, planning his escape and hoping a previous incarnation of himself would arrive.

"You love her?" Reinette asked, searching the Doctor's face for the answer before grabbing his hand and leading him into a room.

She motioned around her to the recognizable fireplace. "Doctor, I kept this with me, hoping you would use it once more. It may allow you to return to her. Just don't forget me Doctor."

The Doctor just smiled, giving Reinette a light hug before running towards the fireplace. "Thank you Reinette. Never forget, you had an amazing life."

Turning the lever, the Doctor hoped Rose was okay and waiting for him on the other side.

…

After not seeing Rose where he had left her, the Doctor ran back to the TARDIS, hoping she was onboard.

When he stepped inside, he heard the TARDIS telepathically tell him that Rose was safe in her room, but to leave her alone for a few moments.

Ignoring the TARDIS's warning, the Doctor sprinted towards Rose's room, lightly knocking on the door when he arrived.

"You're back?" Rose exclaimed inside the room, her body finally relaxing since his departure three hours previous, fighting the urge to open the door and hug him when she remembered Reinette.

After failing at getting Rose to respond or open the door again, the Doctor gave up. Walking back to the console room, the Doctor navigated the ship away from the abandoned spaceship.

The Doctor knew Rose was upset with him because he had left her, but hoped she would talk to him, and hopefully forgive him, in the morning.

Settling into a chair, the Doctor pulled out a ring box from his jacket pocket, opening it and gazing at its contents as he prepared himself for a sleepless night.


	11. The TARDIS Stays Parked

The TARDIS Stays Parked

Rose opened her eyes, her head pounding, and rolled over into the Doctor's jacket that still held his scent, planning on drifting off to sleep again.

Suddenly, Rose remembered what had occurred the night before and immediately got up and went into action. She grabbed every bag she could find and stuffed her belongings into them until her room was nearly empty. Grabbing a pad of paper, Rose jotted a note and placed it on top of the Doctor's trench coat on her bed.

"Can we go visit my Mum today?" Rose said as she cheerfully skipped into the console room where the Doctor was waiting.

"Of course." The Doctor said, surprised to see Rose in such a good mood.

"First, could you go get me a jacket, I forgot it and don't feel like walking all the way back." Rose said.

The moment the Doctor walked out of the room to go fetch her jacket, Rose grabbed the bags she had hidden around the corner and ran out of the TARDIS, hoping to arrive home before the Doctor caught up with her.

…

The Doctor knew something was wrong the moment he stepped into Rose's room, as it was mysteriously clean. Noticing a piece of paper lying on top of his jacket, the Doctor walked forward to investigate, smiling at the thought of Rose snuggling up with his coat when he wasn't there. However, every happy thought left his mind when he read the note.

Doctor,

I am sorry to write this in a note, but I don't know how else to say this. You hurt me…when you left me for Reinette. Even though you came back, and that in itself was probably a lucky accident, I cannot forget that you didn't think I was important enough for you to stay away from your beautiful Reinette. She was in love with you, but I am sure you knew that. She told me that you went into her mind. It hurts me that you would do such an intimate thing with her but would refuse to even talk about it with me. Don't come looking for me. Please, just let me go. I will be safe at home, go save the world.

Rose

The Doctor crumpled the note in his hand and raced out of the TARDIS in pursuit of Rose, disregarding the advice she gave in her short letter. Although he expected Rose to be upset, never in his wildest dream did he imagine Rose would do something like this to him.

…

"Sweetheart, what are you doing home? You didn't tell me you were coming home." Jackie said as her daughter walked through the door, pulling her in for a hug.

"I'm home for good now, Mum." Rose informed Jackie, depositing her bags in her old room.

"Mickey told me you and the Doctor seemed happy together. So, tell me what happened."

"It doesn't matter. You should have warned me and made me come home like you did when I was sixteen."

Jackie's mouth practically fell open at Rose's hint about Jimmy Stone. "Did he hurt you?"

"I would never hurt her like that." The Doctor said, walking into the flat, glad that Rose went home where he knew where to find her instead of to a friend's house.

"There are other ways to hurt a person." Rose muttered, brushing past the Doctor to her room.

"Get out of my house until she lets you back in!" Jackie ordered, slamming the door in the Doctor's face.

…

The Doctor wandered through London searching for something to buy Rose so that she would talk to him for more than two seconds since she told him to fuck off when she finally answered her phone.

Meanwhile, Rose was making plans with her friend since childhood, Shareen. After explaining that she needed to get her mind off the man she had been traveling with for more than a year, Shareen and Rose made plans to go out to a club and find cute guys to buy them drinks.

…

"Jackie, please just let me talk to her. You don't even know what happened." The Doctor pleaded with Jackie, once again finding himself facing a locked door, holding flowers that were beginning to wilt

"She told me everything about that French prostitute and how you left her all alone on an abandoned spaceship." Jackie responded, her voice holding only coldness.

"That isn't what happened and you know it Jackie. I didn't cheat on your daughter. Reinette was in love with me and I had to save her from androids." The Doctor explained to Jackie, knowing he would never convince the stubborn woman. "I didn't mean to hurt your daughter. That is something I never want to do again because it hurts me too. I love Rose, Jackie. Just let me see her."

Jackie, shocked by the Doctor saying he loved her daughter, opened the door a crack and informed the Doctor that Rose was not home, but was out with her friend Shareen.

After receiving Rose's location from Jackie, the Doctor made his way to the bar, hoping that Rose would not throw anything at him when she saw him again.

…

"Hey, you look lonely over here." A man said as he scooted next to Rose at the bar, hoping to get lucky with the attractive blonde girl.

Rose, angry at Shareen for abandoning her shortly after they arrived at the club to grind with a muscular man, decided she deserved a distraction and flirted with the man. Although she wished he had better hair and was a little thinner, Rose could see potential in the man's face, at least for what she needed him for one night.

The Doctor walked into the bar, shoving his way through the dance floor, ignoring the obvious glances from multiple women. His eyes narrowed when he spotted Rose at the bar, flirting with a tall guy with dark, curly hair.

"Kiss me." Rose hissed to the man, whose name she know knew to be Paul, as she had seen the Doctor enter the club and was intent on making him angry and feel what she had felt when he had left her to go see Reinette.

Rose closed her eyes and leaned forward, but when she didn't feel his lips against hers a few moments later, she opened her eyes, shocked by the scene in front of her.

Paul was pressed up against the bar, an angry Doctor holding him by his collars and punching him squarely on the jaw, ignoring the bartender's plea to leave the man alone.

"Stop it!" Rose screeched, jumping up and pulling the Doctor off of Paul and stepping between the two men. The Doctor just ignored Rose, trying to push past her to get his hands on the man she was about to kiss.

Paul, deciding that Rose was not worth the trouble, stood up and walked away, his hands in the air, repeating that he didn't know Rose had a boyfriend.

"What the hell was that, Doctor?" Rose screeched, shoving the Doctor against the bar, angry that he had hit the man and upset that his presence immediately filled her with happiness.

The Doctor just sat down on a barstool, running his hands through his hair as he tried to explain. "You aren't one to talk, Rose. What were you doing with that man? Thankfully I got here in time to stop it…"

"You don't have any right to care about what I do, not anymore. Read my note again and get the hell away from me." Rose informed him, walking away to go talk to a small brunette that he assumed to be Shareen, who had broken out of the dance floor and made her way towards them when she saw Rose was the cause of a bar fight.

As he watched Rose describe what happened to Shareen, the Doctor noticed what Rose was wearing for the first time. Her legs appeared a mile long due to tall red heels and a black leather skirt, if it could even be called a skirt, which clung to her body like a second skin. And her glittery, white tank top, though it went up to her neck, was tight enough that it didn't leave much for imagination. Although he would be elated if she wore such an outfit in private, the fact that every male in the room could see his Rose in such a manner angered the Doctor.

The Doctor stormed towards Rose, suddenly feeling an urge to cover her up. Taking off his trench coat, the Doctor placed the jacket around Rose's shoulders.

"What the hell?" Rose said, turning to glare at the Doctor. However, she couldn't bring herself to remove the jacket that smelled so much like the Doctor.

"Are you the jerk she's been traveling with?" Shareen asked the Doctor, stepping towards him with an angry look on her face. "What are you doing here? Do you just want to hurt Rose more?"

"I'm sorry, Shareen. I think the Doctor and I need to have a little chat about following me to a bar and hitting the guy I was talking to. I will call you tomorrow." Rose told Shareen, giving her a hug before she marched out of the club, the Doctor sheepishly following her.

After a walk filled with silence as Rose ignored the Doctor's constant talking, Rose reached the flat and told the Doctor he could fuck off now.

Although Rose slammed the door in his face, the Doctor wedged his foot in the crack and silently followed Rose up the stairs.

"Hey, Mum." Rose mumbled to Jackie, walking straight to her bedroom.

Jackie smiled to herself, glad to see Rose wearing the Doctor's jacket, thinking her daughter looked adorable in the trench coat that was much too big to her and dragged against the ground.

Hearing a light knock on the door, Jackie opened the door to see the Doctor. "Hello Jackie. Rose forgot something."

Now let inside of the apartment by a Jackie who believed that her daughter and boyfriend had made up, the Doctor walked towards Rose's door.

After half an hour of pleading her to open the door, the Doctor decided he would try again tomorrow and sat down in front of Rose's door, deciding he and the TARDIS would stay parked in London until he won back Rose's heart.


	12. The Time Lord's Fiancé

The Time Lord's Fiancé

Jackie thought about throwing the Doctor out when Rose locked him out of her room, but the defeated look on his face and the fact that he had told her outright that he loved her daughter softened Jackie's heart and she let him sit.

However, the Doctor was not merely sitting, he was going over every word he had said to Reinette, trying to figure out what he could have done to make the situation better. Also, he was trying to distract himself from an awkward situation with Jackie, who was staring at him from the kitchen, if he thought about Rose's outfit she had worn to the club too long.

Rose, on the other hand, had fallen asleep practically the moment she reached her bed. She hadn't really slept in days, and that, plus the stress of the day, had just worn her out.

…

The Doctor blinked in surprise as he awoke to a slight kick from Jackie Tyler, who offered him some tea, amazed that he had stayed perched outside of Rose's door all night.

The Doctor gladly accepted the tea, surprised that he had fallen asleep in such an uncomfortable position, and could feel a knot beginning to form in his neck.

Jackie ignored the Doctor's questioning of what exactly Rose had told her and proceeded to knock on Rose's door. "Rose, I know you are up in there. Now, do you want any tea?"

Rose, surprising both the Doctor and Jackie, since she was not a morning person at all, poked her head out and stared at the Doctor sitting in the hallway. "Come in, Doctor."

The Doctor, surprised by Rose's words, swiftly stood and practically ran into Rose's room.

Jackie just huffed to herself, wondering what would happen between the alien and her only daughter.

…

"I've never been in your room before. I must say, it is rather pink. I wonder why the TARDIS doesn't have a pink room for you. She usually chooses the occupants favorite color. I mean, I am fonder of the blue in your room than the bright pink in here." The Doctor rambled, breaking the awkward silence that had developed since he walked into the room.

"Sit down." Rose ordered, patting a spot next to her on her bed.

The Doctor dutifully obliged, looking at Rose to start the conversation, glad she had changed out of her club clothes into some sweats.

"Doctor, you had no right to do that last night." Rose explained, meeting the Doctor's eyes for the first time since they had been on the abandoned spaceship.

"I actually think I did, Rose. You were acting inappropriate and leading that boy on. I simply speeded up the process of him getting slapped by you later on in the night." The Doctor explained, wishing Rose would just forget the whole bar fiasco.

"Fine. I will give you that. The incident last night is behind us, we were both acting immature, but that doesn't clean the slate. Reinette is very much an issue right now. Now, answer me honestly, did you cheat on me?"

"No! Well, she did kiss me, but as soon as I realized what was happening I pushed her away. And I had to read her mind to figure out why she was special, but I put up every barrier so she could see nothing in my mind. Though I don't know how to apologize for jumping on a horse and leaving you. That was wrong of me, and I am just thankful I found a way back to you."

Rose brought her knees up to her chest, hugging them close, wishing she and the Doctor didn't have to have this conversation. "You hurt me. I was scared and alone. I didn't know what to do. What would have happened if you didn't come back? I would have been left there all alone with the TARDIS, which I don't know how to fly. I would have died alone, Doctor."

The Doctor didn't know how to respond, so pulled Rose into a hug, whispering to her how sorry he was, glad that she leaned against him and did not pull away like he expected her to.

"Do you think you can ever forgive me?" the Doctor asked Rose, desperately wishing for her to say yes.

"I know you never want to hurt me, Doctor."

"Believe me when I say that Rose. I love you with both of my hearts. I never wanted this to happen though, I've always had a strict rule against having a relationship with my companions, but when you came onto the TARDIS I knew my rule would be broken. I tried to keep my distance, but I couldn't stand to not be with you. But, if you don't think things can ever go back to how they were, I can endure being just friends again, as long as I get to be near you." The Doctor explained, letting his emotions out as he spoke the words he knew were true.

"I can't stay away from you Doctor. You have showed me so many amazing things, and I can't bear to think about my life without you. I need you, my Doctor. You regenerated for me, I can't just forget how much you have given me."

The Doctor couldn't help but smile at Rose's words, leaning in and brushing his lips against hers. Thankfully, Rose did not pull away, but leaned forward and lightly kissed him in return.

Rose giggled in spite of herself and pulled the Doctor's tie to bring him towards her, intent on snogging his alien brains out.

After many minutes of exploring each other's mouths, and one of the Doctor's many layers of clothing tossed aside, they decided to make use of the piece of furniture they were on. Rose shifted over until she was comfortably lying on the bed with the Doctor hovered over her, his lips trailing down her neck. The Doctor moaned against her chest, momentarily forgetting Rose's orders to remain quiet since Jackie was right down the hall.

Rose pushed the Doctor off of her, deciding if they went any farther Jackie was bound to walk in and catch them. The Doctor nestled in next to Rose, glad that Rose only had a twin bed, as they had to lay quite close in order to fit comfortably on the bed.

"That was something." Rose whispered, lacing her hand through the Doctor's thin fingers.

The Doctor suddenly leaned over and whispered something in her hear. The melody and cadence of the words were so beautiful, and as Rose had never heard the Doctor utter such words, she immediately knew he was speaking Gallifreyan to her. Her heart soared, as she knew it hurt him to speak the words that no one understood but himself, yet he was whispering the words to her.

"What did that mean?" Rose hesitantly asked.

The Doctor stared deep into her eyes before he finally responded. "I was asking you if you wanted to Soul Bond with me. On Gallifrey it is the equivalent of a marriage. It connects the minds and allows the mates to always be present in the other's mind. Now, since you are human it would be a little different, but it would be more than enough for me."

Rose was at a loss for words, so just nodded, tears of joy running down her cheeks.

"Wait a moment, I'm not done yet." The Doctor said, getting off the bed and rummaging through his crumpled jacket's pockets, soon after finding what he was looking for.

Pulling Rose up from the bed into a standing position, the Doctor kneeled in front of her, smiling up at her as he opened the ring box he had been carrying around with him for months.

"I know how important it is to you to get a ring, Rose. I don't want you to miss out on any human experiences because of me." The Doctor explained, positively radiating happiness at seeing Rose's surprise.

"Of course I will marry you." Rose whispered, pulling the Doctor up so she could pull him in for a long hug. "But I thought you didn't do domestics?"

"I will do anything for you Rose, including let Jackie plan us a frilly wedding. But are you absolutely sure? You would be missing out on so many human experiences with me. You need to know that we can never have children. Time Lords and humans are genetically incompatible, are you sure you can give that up?"

Rose thought about what the Doctor said for a moment, realizing she had never thought of having a child and that as long as the Doctor was by her side she knew she would never feel deprived. "Yes, you are worth it. I love you so much, my Doctor."

The Doctor smiled and glided the ring onto her finger, then lifted her hand to lightly kiss the ring once it was firmly in place, hoping she would never have to take it off.

Surprised by the old-fashioned gesture, Rose practically jumped on the Doctor, deciding that she didn't care about her mother down the hall for a few seconds.

"Wait a second, Doctor." Rose muttered, trying to not let the things the Doctor was doing to her neck with his lips make her forget what she was going to say. "You know, obviously we have both had sex with other people before. But we are engaged now and have yet to go that far…so, I was wondering if you would let us wait until we got married. I know it sounds stupid, but I think it would be so romantic to wait until then…"

"Anything for you Rose. I think we can find other ways to pass the time until then." The Doctor said, smirking at Rose with a devilish look in his eyes.

…

When Rose had told Jackie the big news, the Doctor half expected the police to come charging in due to her loud scream of surprise upon seeing Rose's ring.

"It's so beautiful. Where did you get it?" Jackie asked the Doctor once she finished hugging both him and Rose.

"On a planet called Citrix. They are known for different colored diamonds, though the one I got for Rose is one of the hardest and most rare to mine." The Doctor explained. Rose just looked down at her beautiful ring, knowing it was perfect for her and the Doctor. The stone itself was modestly cut, but was a remarkable blue color like the TARDIS, but the real beauty of the ring came from the elaborate braiding of the gold band.

…

After a late breakfast comprised of all of Rose's favorites, the Doctor and Rose said their goodbyes to Jackie.

While the Doctor was lugging the bags Rose had hastily taken back to the TARDIS, Jackie made Rose promise that she would let her plan the wedding for the middle of December. That gave Jackie almost six months to plan the wedding, but technically Rose could come to her wedding date in one hour of five years.

"Are you ready to go?" the Doctor asked, bouncing towards Rose, eager to take her on another adventure.

Once Jackie finally let Rose leave, the Doctor and Rose raced towards the TARDIS. When they reached the police box, the Doctor unlocked the door and walked inside, tightly gripping his fiancé's hand, wishing he would never have to let go.


	13. The Men Made of Steel

The Man Made of Steel

"Did you enjoy Barcelona?" The Doctor asked Rose, glad that the trip he had been planning since he regenerated had gone according to plans.

"Of course I did! I still can't get over the noses. Why couldn't I keep one?" Rose whined.

"You said you wanted to learn how to fly the TARDIS, right? Well, now is your chance." The Doctor said, changing the subject, as he really didn't want something as troublesome as a dog running around.

Rose assured him that she did and ran to his side, eagerly listening to his every word and trying to memorize the order and what buttons to push. After about half an hour of work, the Doctor was confident that Rose could drift through the vortex on her own and stepped back to let her steer.

"I'm doing it Doctor!" Rose squealed, wondering how the Doctor managed all of the controls when she could barely handle the ones directly in front of her.

Just then, the ship lurched to the side, pushing Rose to the floor, and the lights suddenly went out.

The Doctor ran towards the controls, trying everything to fix the ship, but knew it was doomed when he realized that the TARDIS was dying.

"She's dying…"

"I didn't mean to. Oh, Doctor, I am so sorry…what are we going to do?" Rose asked, tears falling down her cheeks when she realized the magnitude of what had just occurred.

"It wasn't you. The power source ran out. Why don't we go look to see where we landed?" he suggested, desperately trying to distract Rose so she did not notice his panic.

…

"We are in London…" Rose said the moment she stepped out of the ship, recognizing the sights in front of her.

"This isn't London, Rose." The Doctor said, pointing towards the sky. "See the zeppelins in the sky? This is an alternate universe, which is very very bad. The TARDIS can't get power from here."

Rose, ignoring the Doctor's pleas to come back to the TARDIS, ran into the streets on London, trying to find any differences besides the zeppelins.

"Do you think there is another Rose Tyler here?" she asked, noticing an odd poster that caught her eye.

The Doctor, knowing exactly what was on the poster, stood in front of Rose, suggesting they go get some ice cream in order to distract his fiancé.

However, Rose saw straight through the Doctor's façade and ran towards the poster, gasping and stepping back into the Doctor when she saw the face on the board.

"It's my dad…" Rose murmured, reaching out to touch the poster, deciding she would find a way to find and talk to her dead father, whether the Doctor liked it or not.

"That is NOT your father. Now, come back with me Rose, before you hurt yourself. That man is Pete Tyler, but he didn't raise you, doesn't even know you. It would just hurt you to see him and have his eyes not even have the faint recognition when he saw you." The Doctor explained, putting his arm around her and leading the suddenly forlorn Rose back onto the ship.

…

The Doctor sat under the TARDIS console, trying to figure out a way to power up the ship to return home, when he realized that Rose, who was curled up on the jump seat, was silently crying.

"Sweetheart, I'm so sorry you had to see that." The Doctor said to Rose, lifting her up and placing her on his lap.

"I'm okay. I just want to look at him. To see how he would have aged if he didn't die…I know I messed up last time I saw him, but this time I know better and promise I won't." She whispered as the Doctor kissed her hair.

Rose smiled up at the Doctor, loving the way he looked with his glasses on and his hair spiked. Quite like a mad man, she decided, but the most brilliant mad man she had ever met.

"Aha!" The Doctor suddenly yelled, rushing to the center of the TARDIS and pulling out a small, lit item. Blowing lightly on it, the light seemed to pulse brighter and the Doctor sighed in relief, explaining that he had given some of his life force to the TARDIS so that it would recharge in a few hours enough to return to the vortex.

"We have a few hours?" Rose said, brightening up at the idea of being able to explore the city, glad her crying had been realistic enough to sway the Doctor.

"I suppose, if you really want to, we could go see your father…but no talking to him!" The Doctor ordered, running after Rose as she ran out of the TARDIS.

…

As they walk hand-in-hand towards the estate that they believed to be owned by Pete, Rose noticed something similar about every person.

"Look at their ears. They all have something in them…" Rose told the Doctor, trying to describe the EarPods that were plastered to every citizen's ear.

The Doctor decided this could not be a good thing, so stopped a passerby, asking him why everyone was wearing one.

"What do you mean? Everyone has one, they connect us all and tell us the news." The man explained. And, as if on cue, every individual on the street stopped, listening to the data that was now being transmitted directly to their brain.

Rose just glanced over at the Doctor, knowing by the look on his face that this trip would not just be for fun, but that they would now have to go investigating.

…

"I can't believe we are going to sneak into my Mum's birthday party!" Rose said, surprised at the turn of events.

Not long after they discovered the EarPods, the Doctor, using his sonic to hack into a computer system, discovered that John Lumic was in charge of the company and that Pete Tyler was a major component of the company.

"I get to be Dame Rose!" she squealed, excited not only for the use of the name, but an excuse to wear the long and elegant yellow dress she had bought on a whim last year. Also, the Doctor was looking rather foxy in a tuxedo complete with a bowtie, and that did nothing but lift Rose's spirits.

"Oh yes, now come accompany Sir Doctor to the classiest party ever thrown for Jackie Tyler." He said, offering his arm as they waltzed into the mansion, meeting no resistance at the door thanks to the Doctor's handy physic paper.

After wandering around the party for a few minutes Rose finally spoke. "This is all so posh. Mum would be so jealous if she knew how rich she was in another universe."

Before the Doctor had a chance to respond, Jackie and Pete walked down the stairs, looking almost exactly the same as they had in Rose's world, though Pete had less hair.

While Jackie gave a toast to the guests for throwing the party, and thanking the President, as this universe did not have a Prime Minister, the Doctor watched Rose, monitoring her to make sure she did not blow their cover story.

"I'm okay Doctor. It is just all so weird…seeing them together like this. But don't worry, I understand they are not my parents." Rose told the Doctor, trying to appear normal as they walked around the guests, grabbing a champagne flute off of a nearby waiter.

However, a small white dog ran over and licked Rose's leg, surprising her so much that she dropped her glass.

"Oh, Rose, come here. I'm so sorry young lady, our dog is usually well behaved." Jackie Tyler exclaimed, rushing up to Rose and picking up the dog, whose name was also Rose.

"Well, I guessed they liked the name." The Doctor muttered, laughing to himself so much that he had to walk away for a few moments.

"What an odd man…do I know you sweetheart? I thought I had met most of the guests here." Jackie said, holding her free hand out for Rose to shake.

Rose, hardly able to believe her luck that she had gotten the attention of Jackie, eagerly shook her hand, suggesting they move to a quieter location so she could introduce herself.

"My name is Rose, just like your dog." Rose teased, surprised by how much this woman was like her mother. "I am just passing through and received an invitation, I hope it is alright I came."

"Oh, quite alright. It is so odd, there are people old enough to be called Dame's that are also young enough to be my daughter."

"You never had kids?" Rose asked although she already knew the answer.

"Of course not. Pete was always so busy with work, and I wanted to keep my figure. And now it is just too late." Jackie said, no regret filling her eyes.

"It isn't too late. You are still young."

"No, it is." Jackie said, her eyes suddenly filling with emotion.

Rose realized what had happened by reading the context clues. Pete and Jackie were most likely not together anymore. Although she knew it was not her place, Rose tried to convince Jackie to give her husband another change, as he was a good man.

"Who the hell do you think you are? You don't know me or my husband. Next time you get invited to my party, don't you dare come!" Jackie exclaimed, turning away from Rose and leaving her on the front porch by herself.

Rose couldn't believe everything had fallen apart so quickly, and was about ready to return to the Doctor and demand he take her home when she noticed a light in the distance.

…

Meanwhile, the Doctor was chatting with the President when all the windows were broken down by metal fists.

The President walked up to the invading metal men first, intent on representing his country. However, when the President refused to allow the upgrading of everyone in the room, he was shot down by the man, who yelled with a mechanical sounding voice "DELETE!" before firing the killing shot.

The Doctor, knowing that the invaders were Cybermen, rushed through the crowds, pushing Pete Tyler out the door with him, in pursuit of Rose.

"Doctor!" Rose called from the porch, luckily ignored thus far by the Cybermen.

"These are Cybermen, Rose. They want to take over the human race and stick them into those machines and call it upgrading." The Doctor explained to Rose before he turned to Pete. "What do you know?"

Before Pete had a chance to respond, a van came to a squealing halt right in front of them. An older women and two men jump out of the truck and yell at the group to follow them.

"Mickey?" Rose yells, running up to a carbon copy of her ex-boyfriend, who informed her his name was Ricky, confused as to why the attractive blonde women recognized him.

However, a group of Cybermen were quickly approaching them, their voices informing the six individuals that they were going to be updated or deleted.

The Doctor pushed past Rose, trying to hide her body behind his and faces the Cybermen, holding his sonic screwdriver out in a last attempt at defense as Rose's scream reverberated in his ears.


	14. Flying the Zeppelin

Flying the Zeppelin

"Aha!" The Doctor yelled, using the Atron power cell to destroy the Cybermen that were about to kill them.

"Why didn't you do that before?" Rose asked the Doctor, wishing she had worn more sensible shoes than her new heels as they were now running towards the city to warn the authorities.

The Doctor merely shrugged in reply, turning to the three new additions to the group, asking them who they were.

"I am Mrs. Moore. That is Jake, and the one your wife recognized is named Ricky. We make up a resistance movement against Lumic called the Preachers." The older woman explained, clearly the leader of the trio.

"Hold on a minute, who are you?" Pete asked the Doctor, who glanced back and sadly watched the Cybermen march out of the mansion, their orders to delete or upgrade every human complete.

"I am the Doctor, and this is Rose. We need to stop the Cybermen before they upgrade everyone, so tell us what you know. Don't you dare say you have to protect your wife, because she is either dead or a Cyberman by now."

"I pretend to be working for Lumic, but I tell the Preachers everything." Pete explains.

Ricky interrupts the conversation, informing them that the power plant they were now arriving at the Cybermen's base.

The Doctor flew into action, ordering Rose and Pete to pretend to be under the Cybermen's control in order to get inside the facility, Ricky and Jake to board the zeppelin floating above the plant, and himself and Mrs. Moore to find Lumic and force him to cancel the operation.

…

Now the Doctor and Mrs. Moore walked down a tunnel, trying to find a secret entrance to Lumic's lair.

"Do you think we will be safe?" she asked the Doctor, immediately trusting the man she barely knew.

"Oh, I sure hope so."

"You are used to this aren't you? Running around in peril?" Mrs. Moore muttered.

The Doctor simply nodded, walking over to a wall to investigate to make sure no hidden latches were present.

"How does she deal with it? Your wife? Doesn't she want to settle down and not spend her whole life running?"

"Rose is my fiancé. And I could ask you the same question. You appear quite comfortable as well." The Doctor explained, feeling a kinship with the woman.

Suddenly, a Cyberman came out of a corner and killed Mrs. Moore without warning. The Doctor, yelling that they shouldn't kill someone he liked, forced the metal man to the floor and opened the chest cavity. To his surprise, not only was human flesh inside of the suit, but a chip that deactivates human emotions, making the Cybermen into ruthless kilers.

"What are you doing? You will be taken to be converted." An electronic voice said behind the Doctor, hitting him on the head and carrying him away to be upgraded.

…

Meanwhile, Rose and Pete had been captured soon after they walked into the plant, but were now sitting in a room by themselves hiding.

"Do you know me?" Pete asked Rose, noticing how she seemed to respond so strongly to everything he did.

"The Doctor, he has this space machine. Something malfunctioned and we ended up in an alternate universe. In my universe, you are my dad, but the Pete Tyler in my universe died when I was just a baby." Rose explained, hoping that Pete would hug her and reassure her that her father had loved her very much and he would too if given enough time.

However, she was disappointed when Pete simple said, "I am not a dad."

Just then, the Doctor was thrown into the room by a Cyberman and was just regaining consciousness.

Rose rushed over to the Doctor, helping him to his feet and kissing his forehead, relieved that he was alive when he explained what had happened to Mrs. Moore.

"How sweet. Human emotions." A loud and powerful voice croaked.

Looking up, they found themselves looking at a huge Cyberman, the leader, Lumic himself.

"You can't do this! Human's need emotions and imaginations." The Doctor explained, trying to change Lumic's mind from his plan to overtake the Earth.

"But, there would be no sickness or sorrow. We would continue onward forever, a perfected human form. Though you speak as if you are not human…" Lumic said, laughing at the Doctor.

"I am not. I am a Time Lord from the mighty Gallifrey. Be afraid, be very afraid." The Doctor shouted, running over to a control panel and flipping the correct switches, which released the human's minds from the EarPods controlling them.

Lumic, realizing what had been done, screams in agony, finally deciding that the Cyberman would kill every last human if need be, giving the orders to the Cyberman of the city.

Rose, getting a clever idea, takes Pete's phone from him, discretely calling the number under the name Ricky, hoping he would answer his phone and disable the connection between Lumic and the Cybermen that was found in the zeppelin they had taken control of.

Breathing a sigh of relief when he answered, Rose put the phone on speaker, winking at the Doctor when he understood what her plan now was.

"Sooo…what do you get out of this?" the Doctor asked Lumic, trying to weasel the code that was needed for Ricky.

"So much. I get to be the founder of the new humans and my name will live on forever!" Lumic yelled, raising his hands in triumph.

"Is that so? All it would take to destroy the Cyberman's loyalty to you would be a code, correct?"

Taking the Doctor's bait perfectly, Lumic whispered the code needed.

Ricky on the other end of the phone, typed the code into the machine and sent the Cyberman into despair.

However, Lumic was still very much alive and angry. Now knowing that he had no Cyberman to help him anymore, Lumic started after Rose, the Doctor, and Pete.

Running out of the plant, the Doctor lifted Rose up to the ladder so she could board the zeppelin, hoisted Pete up soon after, and then scrambled up himself.

The Doctor collapsed on the floor of the zeppelin, believing he was safe for the moment when Pete yelled that Lumic was attempting to climb the ladder as well. Giving Pete his sonic screwdriver and giving him directions, Pete cut the ladder from the zeppelin, sending Lumic falling into the inferno that now raged inside of the power plant.

…

After thanking Jake and Ricky for all their help and sending them on their way to destroy the Cyber factory in Paris, the Doctor and Rose found themselves alone with Pete in front of the now charged TARDIS.

"I'm sorry about Jackie, Pete. I would have saved her if it was possible." The Doctor explained, giving Pete a solid handshake before disappearing inside of the blue box.

Rose, realizing how much she wanted this man to be her real father, turned to him and asked if he wanted to come with them to her universe.

"I'm sorry Rose. I'm sure you are a lovely girl, but a dead man is your father, not me. Have a good life." Pete said, pulling Rose in for a light hug before walking away.

Rose stood and watched the figure of Pete Tyler get smaller, then turned and entered the TARDIS, feeling like both her parents had died that day.

…

"Allons-y!" The Doctor said when Rose got on board, hoping his familiar catch phrase would make her smile as he flew the TARDIS into the correct universe, wishing Rose didn't have to pretend to be okay and that he didn't have to pretend that he was human for her, not for the first time yearning to be rid of the terrible burden that was on his shoulders because he was the last of the Time Lords.


	15. Wedding Bells

Wedding Bells

"I want you." The Doctor moaned in Rose's ear, wishing they were in a more comfortable position.

The Doctor and Rose were in a church kitchen, with Rose sitting on a counter, her legs wrapped around the Doctor. Rose didn't respond to him, just pressed up closer against him, her eyes rolling into the back of her head as the Doctor rocked against her.

However, that didn't stop Rose from rubbing her hands down the Doctor's bare chest, enjoying the fact that his slim body was slightly toned and soft against her probing fingers and lips.

"Rose? Are you in there?" came Jackie Tyler's voice right outside of the locked door.

Rose, ignoring her mother, just wrapped her arms tighter around the Doctor and continued on with their activities.

"Rose! You need to let me in so that I can do your hair! I know you are in there." Jackie threatened, her hand pushing the knob in an attempt to force the door open.

"Maybe we should stop." The Doctor suggested, but whatever Rose was doing to his ear immediately washed that thought from his mind.

"Rose! Answer me! Your groom is missing at the moment and he isn't answering his phone. Now, don't panic, I'm sure he is just fiddling with the TARDIS." Jackie said, giving the doorknob a sharp tug in one last attempt to get inside of the kitchen.

Obviously the lock was getting old, because the door opened with a clang, but the noise did not disrupt the Doctor and Rose.

"Oi! What are you two doing? I suppose the Doctor was fiddling with something, just not the TARDIS." Jackie squealed, trying to avert her eyes from the Doctor's half-naked form.

"Jackie!" the Doctor squawked, pushing himself away from Rose's body, angry at himself that he had not noticed her entrance even with his superior Time Lord genes.

"Get your shirt and get out." Jackie ordered while Rose's face turned bright red as she watched her fiancé sheepishly walk out of the room and tried to straighten her clothes.

"What, you two couldn't wait a few hours?" Jackie teased, leading Rose towards the room where she would get ready for the wedding.

…

The Doctor, standing at the altar, rocked nervously back and forth on his converse. Much to Jackie's annoyance, he had refused to change his shoes, but had changed into his tuxedo.

He couldn't believe he was doing this. His ninth self would be scoffing at him, disappointed that he had turned so domestic in such a short period of time. But, he couldn't help it when Rose was in his life, she simply made him a better man.

The Doctor was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard everyone stand, as Rose was walking down the aisle, positively beaming, the most beautiful creature the Doctor had ever seen. Her dress had long, lace sleeves, and hugged her curves in all the right places, finally flowing outward at her waist into a small train. Her face was framed with a simple veil, and her hair was curled and brushed her shoulders.

Rose, on the other hand, was just hoping she wouldn't throw up, as her stomach was churning. Although she had always imagined she would get married someday, she didn't think she would be at her own wedding at the age of twenty two, especially not with an alien groom.

The moment she reached the Doctor, he grabbed her hands, softly drawing circles upon her palms in an attempt to slow her breathing down.

Barely hearing what the preacher was saying, Rose squeezed the Doctor's hands tighter, hardly believing he was here and that she wasn't going to wake up and realize it was all a dream.

Before she knew it, it was time for her to say her vows. "I do." She said, her eyes filling up with tears of happiness as she slid the simple band onto the Doctor's finger.

"Oh, I do." The Doctor whispered, his face breaking into a huge smile.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride." The preacher said.

The Doctor took Rose's head lightly into his hands, his hands gliding her temples, as he pulled her face towards his, lightly pushing his lips against his gorgeous wife's.

Rose, however, was experiencing something altogether different. When the Doctor touched her temples, he had entered her mind and shown her how every memory he loved of her, the scenes flashing in her mind as he leaned in and kissed her. Overtaken with surprise at the Doctor's sweet gesture, Rose threw herself into the kiss, her hands gliding through his perfect hair.

The Doctor, realizing the kiss was getting a little long for human weddings, pulled away from the kiss, turning with her to smile at the guests.

"Oi, they really can't keep their hands off each other." Jackie whispered to the woman by her side, chuckling to herself when Rose's excited eyes met her mothers.

…

"Are you ready, Doctor?" Rose asked her husband as they entered the reception area. Ignoring the Doctor's wishes to leave right after the wedding, Rose had demanded they at least make an appearance at the reception.

"As I'll ever be." The Doctor said.

Only minutes after they entered the room, the Doctor and Rose found themselves being passed from person to person, receiving hugs from people they both had never seen before. Although Rose wouldn't admit it to the Doctor, she was glad she could be the center of attention for the day and show everyone the wonderful man that was now her husband.

When the music started, the Doctor turned to Rose, offering her his hand and asking her if she would care for a dance. Realizing that she had not danced with the Doctor since his ninth body, Rose eagerly led the Doctor to the dance floor.

The Doctor held Rose close against him, feeling the warmth of her body through his tux, as they swayed to the music.

"This is crazy…I love you, my Doctor. What did you do before, when you kissed me?" Rose asked the Doctor as they danced, ignoring the swarms of people that were now dancing around them.

"That was me opening up my mind to you, Rose. Those were all my memories of you that I showed you."

"They were amazing, Doctor. Is that what it will be like when we do the Time Lord Soul Bond together?" Rose asked the Doctor, desperately hoping that was the case.

Before the Doctor had a chance to answer her question, Jackie pulled the couple apart, announcing that it was time to shove cake into each other's faces.

"What? Why would we do that?" the Doctor asked Rose, as he had never heard of the human tradition of the bride and groom cutting the cake.

Jackie just led the Doctor toward the cake, shaking her head at the daftness of the nine hundred year old alien.

"You see, it is a human tradition. The bride and groom each cut themselves a piece of cake, and then feed it to each other. They don't have to, but they usually smash the cake into each other's mouth." Rose explained to the Doctor as she handed him the knife to cut the TARDIS blue cake that sat in front of them.

The Doctor wondered to himself how such a silly tradition had developed, but cut a small piece for himself and Rose and turned to her, a devilish gleam in his eye. Rose, wanting to get the Doctor in the face before he got her, smashed the cake into the Doctor's slightly open mouth. Rose then closed her eyes, bracing herself for her face full of cake, was surprised when the Doctor delicately placed a small sliver of cake into her mouth, smirking at her when she looked up at him.

Deciding that the Doctor's mouth looked rather tasty when covered in frosting, Rose leaned in and kissed his lips, dirtying her lips with the blue icing in the process, but not worrying about that for the moment, too happy to care for the moment.

…

"Oh, Rose, don't forget to come home soon." Jackie said, pulling Rose in for a hug as they stood in front of the TARDIS later on that night.

"Mum, I would miss you too much. Plus, the Doctor needs a good slap now and then." Rose joked to her mother as she kissed her on the cheek.

"I love you sweetheart. Now, let me have a few moments to chat with your husband." Jackie said, pulling Rose in for yet another hug before releasing Rose.

Once Rose was safely inside of the TARDIS, Jackie turned to the Doctor, who was more than slightly scared of Jackie at the moment.

"Now, you listen here alien. You hurt my daughter, you have to answer to me. Just take care of her and try to stay out of such dangerous situations. Promise me you will watch out for her." Jackie pleaded with the Doctor.

"I will protect Rose with my life. I give you my word." The Doctor told Jackie.

Surprising him, Jackie pulled him in for a kiss before pushing him towards the TARDIS, reminding him that although he wasn't human, she knew where to kick him to make him fall onto his knees.


	16. The Time Lord Ceremony

The Time Lord Ceremony

"Rose?" the Doctor called when he walked into the TARDIS, surprised that Rose was not waiting for him in the console room.

"In here!" Rose called.

Following her voice, the Doctor found Rose in his, well, he supposed it was theirs now, bedroom. Wearing a tight and short red dress, Rose sat on the bed, grinning up at her husband, excited for their impending wedding night.

"You look…amazing." The Doctor choked out, seating himself right next to Rose after he removed his shoes.

Rose immediately pressed herself against the Doctor, quickly removing his tie and jacket as she pushed him onto his back, climbing up on top of him while her lips moved against his.

When Rose's hands began to unbutton his shirt, the Doctor reached up and grabbed her hands, preventing her from working open the buttons.

"Do you want to do that yourself?" Rose panted to the Doctor.

Repositioning himself so that he and Rose lay on their sides facing each other the Doctor said. "Wait, first I want to make you mine in my homeland's way."

Rose just nodded, feeling nervous as she had no idea what was going to happen.

"Don't be nervous, love. All you need to do is open up your mind to me, I can do the rest." The Doctor explained, placing his hands lightly against her temples.

"Will it hurt?"

"Of course not. First, I need to explain some things to you, is that alright?"

"Yes, anything is fine, Doctor." Rose said, feeling anxious for the ceremony, wanting to feel what the Doctor had experienced on Gallifrey.

"You know I was married before when I was younger. But, it was not the same as it is between us, Rose. I love you more than I thought I was capable of, and my other marriages had been arranged. Although I grew to carry about them, I know I could never have loved them like I love you. You need to remember that Rose because when I form the bond you will receive so many memories from me, and I don't want you to get overwhelmed."

"Do it now please." Rose whispered, shocked that the Doctor felt the need to explain himself for the past, as if any of that would make her love him less.

The Doctor took a deep breath before he closed his eyes and imagined the connection between their minds. Entering Rose's mind, the Doctor pushed his mind through the memories, wishing she had never felt pain or loneliness, but relieved that most memories of him were filled with happiness.

Rose gasped when she felt the Doctor's presence in her mind, and the Doctor's eyes flew open, worried that he had hurt Rose in some way.

After ensuring the Doctor she was just surprised and to continue, the Doctor once again placed his forehead against hers. Reaching the back of her mind where the bond would latch, the Doctor paused for a moment, relishing in the closeness of the moment, before he began to weave their minds together.

Rose knew the moment the bond was formed, as her mind was suddenly filled with a tidal wave of emotions and memories. Rose's heart broke for her husband when she felt all the pain the Doctor had endured, and the guilt that was eating away at him since destroying his own planet. Although she saw a long series of women the Doctor had once loved, the thing that stood out for Rose was the beauty of Gallifrey and the breathtaking music that she could hear.

The bond now complete, the Doctor slowly pulled himself out of Rose's mind and opened his eyes to gaze at his new Soul Bond.

"That was amazing. I didn't think it was possible to love you more than I already did…" Rose murmured, pulling the Doctor against her for a long and tight embrace.

"The bond isn't as strong as it would be if you were a Time Lady, but you will always feel my presence in my mind. And, if I activate it stronger, we can enter our minds without touching, so we will always be able to contact one another. I forgot how comforting it was…to feel someone with me all the time." The Doctor pondered, relishing in the beautiful new bond between his wife.

Unable to control her emotions anymore, tears began to freely flow down Rose's cheeks.

"Does your head hurt? Was the bond too much?" the Doctor asked, lightly stroking Rose's hair.

"No, I'm just so happy right now." Rose explained, pushing herself up and lightly kissing the Doctor.

Unable to control himself anymore, the Doctor pulled Rose under his body, his tongue roaming inside of her mouth.

Deciding the Doctor simply had too many clothes on, Rose unbuttoned the Doctor's shirt, throwing it to the ground before moving her lips from his to his pale neck.

Making her way down his chest with her hands and lips, the Doctor practically growled, his hands knotting in her hair and his hips thrusting against hers.

The Doctor gasped when Rose's hands began to remove his belt and slowly unbutton his pants. Helping her remove his trousers, the Doctor moaned against her neck. "I need you, my Rose. The things you do to me."

"It's your turn to undress me." Rose panted, loving the feel of his hair between her fingers and the way the Doctor's lithe body looked in his dark blue, pinstriped boxers.

Deciding to answer with action instead of words, the Doctor found the zipper for her dress and slowly pulled it down, cursing whoever made zippers when the clasp got stuck for a few moments. However, the Doctor was eventually able to unzip her dress and slowly peel it off of her.

Pausing for a moment to catch his breath, the Doctor pushed himself up, his eyes raking Rose's beautiful body up and down. "You are perfect." The Doctor murmured, staring until Rose reached up and pulled him on top of her once more.

Rose suddenly stopped moving, realizing she was about to make love to an alien. "Wait, are you sure we don't need anything?"

"Need what, Rose?" the Doctor responded, his entire focus now on Rose's beautiful breasts.

Distracted by the Doctor's lips against her chest, Rose it was a few minutes before Rose answered. "You know, a condom."

"Why would we need that?"

"Well, is there any alien diseases I should worry about?"

"Of course not, the Time Lords don't have anything like that. And, you know we don't have to worry about possible pregnancy, so we should be fine. The Time Lords don't even use this primitive activity to make children anymore, they use looms."

"Looms?!" asked, surprised she had not seen anything like that in the Doctor's memories.

"I never had any children there, but I will explain it to you another time. As for now, I have a beautiful wife to ravish." The Doctor said, releasing the clasp on Rose's bra.

Rose just smiled, moving her hand down into the Doctor's boxers as he gasped against her chest.

…

"That was…fantastic." Rose whispered to the Doctor some time later, loving the feel of the Doctor's bare skin against her own.

"Oh, yes." The Doctor panted, his face pressed against her neck, still catching his breath.

"Where did you learn to do that thing with your tongue?" Rose asked, winking at the Doctor.

"Well, why don't I demonstrate again?" the Doctor suggested, a huge smile filling his face as he dived under the covers once more.

…

Rose lay across the Doctor's chest, her sweaty hair making a halo around her pink face.

The Doctor just put his arms around Rose and rested his chin on her head, feeling completely at peace for the first time since the Time War.

"Are you tired, love?" he asked Rose, noticing the way her breathing was beginning to slow.

"Yep, I guess you wore me out." Rose teased, pushing herself up to kiss the Doctor for a few moments.

"Of course I did. I do have Time Lord genes, in case you hadn't noticed."

"Trust me, I noticed. I noticed very much." Rose murmured.

They stayed silent a few moments, just soaking in the perfection of the moment wrapped in each other's arms.

"Doctor, what was it that you kept on whispering to me?"

"I told you my name, Rose. I can only speak my real name to the person I have a Soul Bond with." The Doctor explained, glad that Rose had remembered such an important moment for him.

Rose gasped, understanding the enormity of what the Doctor had told her, as she asked him to repeat it to her once more.

The Doctor leaned in and whispered his name in her ear once more, the word that hadn't been spoken for so long flowing out of his lips.

"It's so beautiful…" Rose told him, leaning in and whispering his name exactly as he had pronounced it into his ear.

"You saying my name. It does so many things to me." The Doctor muttered, his heart soaring as she spoke his name once more.

Rose just gazed into the Doctor's deep brown eyes, wishing she could give so much more to him. That she could stay with him for not only the rest of her life, but his.

Deciding she should try to see if she could control their bond, Rose closed her eyes and thought of her husband, trying to picture the bond that now existed between them. She could feel a slight pull on her mind and pushed, knowing the moment she entered the Doctor's mind because distinct memories of their previous activities now flooded her mind.

The Doctor, surprised that Rose had been able to control their bond, practically jumped on Rose, almost ashamed at himself for his lack of control.

"You are so amazing Rose. You never fail to amaze me and I can't control myself right now…I need you." He growled in Rose's ear, who responded to his attack with just as much intensity as him.

…

By the time their breathing had returned to normal, Rose was finding it hard to keep her eyes open.

"I'm sorry, I need to sleep now." Rose murmured, her eyes closing as her head fell onto his chest.

The Doctor just smiled down at Rose, leaning down and placing a light kiss on her forehead before he pulled the covers over their bodies and allowed sleep to wash over him as well.


	17. The Honeymoon

The Honeymoon

Rose rolled over when she woke, groaning when the light hit her tired eyes. Suddenly, the memories of the previous night flooded her mind and she sat straight up, wondering where the Doctor was and hoping it wasn't just a good dream. But, taking in the messy room and her naked body, Rose knew it had all happened.

After dressing in some sweats, Rose made her way to the console room, hoping the Doctor was there.

"There you are! I was just going to wake you up." The Doctor said when she met him in a hallway on her way to find him.

Without waiting for a response, the Doctor grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the kitchen whilst informing her that he, while the TARDIS, had made pancakes.

Rose thought the Doctor was being about as adorable as she ever seen him with his hair a tangled mess and wearing only his boxers as he ran around the kitchen getting everything prepared on the table.

Although Rose's stomach wanted to eat, other parts of Rose's body had another idea as she rushed over to her husband and pulled him down for a kiss.

Catching the drift as to what Rose would like to do to pass some time, the Doctor picked her up and placed her on the counter. "Well, we never did get to finish what we started in that church kitchen, did we now?"

….

Sometime later, Rose sat on the Doctor's lap as he fed her pieces of the now-cold pancakes drenched in syrup. Rose just closed her eyes and savored the moment, realizing that if someone had told her the Doctor would be feeding her breakfast after making love the morning after their wedding a year ago, she would have outright laughed in their face.

"Now, we have an exciting few weeks planned for us." The Doctor informed her when she had eaten her fill.

"What? Saving the world again?"

"Of course not. I decided since we had a human wedding, we shall have a human honeymoon as well. So, I booked us three weeks, imagine me making reservations, at this lovely resort at the Barcelona on Earth." He explained to Rose, whose face was now breaking into a huge smile as she thought of relaxing for a few weeks with the Doctor, pretending they were a normal human couple.

Jumping up, Rose rushed to go take a much needed shower and get dressed and packed for their trip.

…

"It's so beautiful, why haven't you taken me here before?" Rose gasped when she stepped out of the TARDIS, taking in the light blue sky and the faint sound of waves crashing against the beach.

"Huh? You mean to say you would rather use the TARDIS, a machine that can take you anywhere you could possible think of, as a primitive airplane to show you the sights of the relatively boring planet of Earth?" the Doctor teased, struggling with the luggage Rose had shoved at him. Although he knew staying somewhere outside of the TARDIS was the point of their trip, he wished they didn't need to pack.

Rose just stuck her tongue out at him, rushing forward toward the expensive looking resort they were staying at.

The Doctor couldn't help but watch Rose's hips sway underneath her light blue sundress as he licked his lips and imagined all the things he could do once the dress was in a pile on the ground.

By the time he caught up with Rose and given the luggage to a concierge, she was checking in with the desk clerk, who was being just a little bit too friendly with his wife.

"Hello. We are here for our honeymoon." The Doctor informed the clerk as he slid his arm around Rose's waist protectively.

"Of course, sir. We can take your luggage from here, just let me get your keys." The clerk muttered, his ears turning red as the Doctor glared at the back of his head.

Now safely inside the elevator on their way to the eighth floor, the Doctor, remembering the action from a cheesy old romance movie Rose had forced him to watch, leaned down and picked Rose up into his arms when the elevator opened.

"Now, I believe I have to carry you over the threshold." The Doctor whispered into her ear as she giggled, only feeling slightly embarrassed as a middle aged couple walked past them and informed them that they were a very cute couple.

After giving up on the stupid keys, the Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and opened the door to the room.

"You can put me down now." Rose explained once he had closed the door behind him.

"Oh, yes I can." He whispered in her ear, running through the rooms until he found the massive bed and practically threw her down on top of it before he joined her on the white bed, wondering if he would be able to pull himself away from Rose long enough for them to leave the bedroom.

…

After a room service lunch in bed, Rose decided that she wanted to walk around the city and ignored the Doctor's constant complaining from the bedroom as she did her make up.

"Shut up if you want me to do as much as kiss you later on tonight." Rose ordered. The Doctor fell silent immediately, not muttering so much as a peep as she dragged her husband out of the resort and to the beach.

"The sand is so soft." Rose sighed as she removed her shoes and put them in her bag, grabbing the Doctor's hand and pulled him down the beach.

"So, this is what a romantic walk on the beach is like…they never do tell you about the disgusting mounds of seaweed." The Doctor muttered, turning his nose up as he saw a jellyfish slowly pull itself towards the water.

"Oi, just let me enjoy this."

The Doctor just rolled his eyes, staying silent for a few minutes until he saw an ice cream stand and demanded they stop for a snack.

Now happily licking his frozen treat, the Doctor's mood brightened as he told Rose stories about the beaches on Gallifrey, wishing he had been able to show her the beauty of his home planet.

…

"Rosie, I'm hungry again! Haven't you bought enough accessories?" the Doctor asked, upset that Rose had found the gift shops that lined this side of the beach and spent hours searching through the almost identical stores.

"For a nine hundred year old Time Lord, you can be one of the most impatient, immature men I have ever met!" Rose said, deciding the Doctor deserved a break and taking him up on his offer to go get a bite to eat.

…

When Rose awoke the next morning, the Doctor was nowhere to be found until about an hour later when he rushed back inside of the room right after Rose had taken her shower.

"Sorry I was gone, love. I realized I had forgotten my swimming trunks on the TARDIS and once I got onboard I realized I needed to fix something." The Doctor explained, excited for the beach day that was to come, mainly because Rose had packed a sexy pink bikini.

By the time they arrived at the beach the shore was packed with people. Finding an empty spot, Rose settled down on top of her towel, intent on tanning in peace the whole day.

"What are you doing, Rose? I didn't know you were tired! I thought we were going to swim!"

"I just want to soak in some sun. I may go in for a quick dip a little later, but you can go now if you really want to." Rose said, smiling to herself at the adorable puppy-dog eyes her husband, clad in his typical pinstripes on his swimming trunks, was trying to tempt her with.

After realizing that Rose was not going to budge for the time being, the Doctor trudged towards the water by himself. After all, he did want to see what his sonic screwdriver would do when he turned it on under water.

Once he had run all the experiments he wanted in the ocean and was getting bored by himself, the Doctor decided to go try to get Rose to come in with him once more.

However, when he walked up to Rose he was shocked to see another man lying on his towel next to Rose. And if that wasn't bad enough, he could see the way the man was eying his wife.

"And you are?" the Doctor said to the man. "It appears as if you already know my wife." He hissed, emphasizing the word wife and glaring down at the man who thought that Rose was available.

"Oh, I was just leaving. I wanted to ask her if she was from around here because I haven't seen her around. Well, bye." The man muttered, quickly getting up and backing up from the angry Time Lord, confused as to why the skinny tall man with messy hair scared him so much.

"That wasn't very nice." Rose muttered to the Doctor as he plopped himself down onto his towel and she rewarded him with a kiss on his cheek. "I could have handled him myself."

The Doctor merely snickered in response, shaking his head so Rose would get sprayed with the salty water.

"I thought you knew I wanted to stay dry?" Rose complained. "Anyway, I am going to go buy some chips, you want any?"

The Doctor nodded his head and watched Rose as she sauntered away, enjoying the sight of her now slightly tan legs as they moved.

As Rose waited in line for the chips, a woman around her age walked up to her. "Your boyfriend sure is protective of you. I could barely stop myself from laughing when he sent that boy hitting on you running away with his tail between his legs."

"I couldn't agree more, though I find it adorable myself. My name is Rose, by the way." Rose said, extending her hand towards the woman, glad to hear her native accent from another person.

"I am Emily. I moved down here a few months ago and love it down here. Please tell me you just moved here too so we can be friends?"

"Sorry, but I am only here for a few weeks, it's our honeymoon, actually." Rose explained as she retrieved her chips.

"You lucky duck, he's hot. Mind if I come sit by you and chat?" Emily asked Rose.

Rose quickly agreed, glad to have someone to have a bit of girl talk with again.

The Doctor eagerly grabbed his chips from Rose before extending his hand to Emily, introducing himself.

"Seriously, everyone just calls you 'the Doctor'?" Emily asked, settling down next to Rose.

"Yep!" the Doctor cheerfully answered, turning his eyes back to his book about quantum physics as Rose and Emily chatted.

…

"Oh, I can't believe the time went by so fast!" Rose said to Emily, pulling her in for a quick hug as the Doctor checked them out of their room.

"I wish you could stay! Promise that if you ever come back here you will come visit me?" Emily said, surprised by how close her and Rose had become in a few short weeks.

"Of course!" Rose exclaimed, sad to be leaving Barcelona, but knowing the Doctor was getting anxious staying in one place for so long.

After the Doctor had wished Emily goodbye and she had reminded him to take care of his wonderful wife, Emily departed.

"Ready to go?" the Doctor asked Rose, extending his hand out to her as they walked toward the TARDIS hidden in the trees.

Honestly, the trip had gone much better than the Doctor had imagined it would. No aliens appeared the entire time and he had even convinced Rose to join him in the water on multiple occasions.

"Did you enjoy yourself, or was it too human?" Rose asked her husband as he unlocked the TARDIS.

"Of course I loved it, I was with you. Although, I am glad to be back with the TARDIS." He admitted, his hands stroking the TARDIS controls, trying to decide where he should go next.

Rose couldn't help but agree with him because now that she was onboard, she felt at home and comfortable, but she assumed the feeling had intensified because of her bond with the Doctor.

Although it took a lot of energy and patience for her to activate the bond, the Doctor and Rose had quickly discovered that when they were in the middle of a certain…activity the bond intensified on its own.

Thinking about the activity, Rose suddenly wondered why her husband was just standing in front of her fully dressed when they could be doing something much more pleasurable. Moving towards her husband, Rose whispered in his ear what she intended to do with him. Before she had finished her description, the Doctor had lifted Rose up into his arms and raced towards the bedroom, deciding that Rose was the best wife, all pink and yellow, that anyone could ever wish for.


	18. The Trip to Swamplandia

The Trip to Swamplandia

"RUN!" the Doctor screamed as he and Rose sprinted away from the giant red crocodile that was chasing them.

The day had started out normal enough when the Doctor had taken Rose to the planet Swamplandia because she had been begging to go ever since he told her the story of the armless aliens that worshipped a statue of a red crocodile.

Although the aliens had been surprised to see their arms, they had welcomed the travelers openly and shown them the temple.

However, when Rose had reached up and stroked the statue, which was apparently against the law, the crocodile sprung to life, which led them to the exact situation they were now in.

…

"Do you think us stupid? How would you ever think we would believe that you didn't know it was against the law?" Roscow, the leader of the clan, screamed down at Rose.

Rose just glared up at the man, disgusted by the fact that after saving them from the red crocodile that had magically came of life he had spat at her face.

The Doctor, on the other hand, was quite proud of his Rose. He had trained her well, and now she didn't even think twice about glaring at an angry official from another planet.

"At least I have arms!" Rose yelled back to the man, standing up and flinging about her arms.

"Sweetie…sit down." The Doctor whispered, pulling on Rose's jacket in an attempt to make her sit. If Rose thought the man had gotten mad when she touched their idol, she was going to be very surprised at their anger when another species made fun of their armless state.

"GUARDS!" Roscow screamed, turning his back and marching out of the room.

"Ha! Let's get back to the TARDIS." Rose laughed to the Doctor, excited that she had annoyed the man so much that he had left the room.

Before Rose or the Doctor had time to move a muscle, two guards came up behind them and injected them with a syringe filled with a solution that would knock them out for a few hours.

…

"Oww!" Rose moaned when she came back around, gently fingering the slight bump that had formed when the guards had thrown her on the hard floor of the dark gray room with bars.

The Doctor, realizing Rose had finally awakened, scooted over next to her, lifting her up and pulling her against himself.

"They injected us with sleeping serum. I've been up for about half an hour, but it took longer for your body to work through the poison since you are much smaller than me." The Doctor explained, leaning down and kissing Rose's sore head.

"Wait, where are we now? Did they arrest us?!"

"Of course they did, Rose. I should have warned you about their animosity against anyone who mentioned the fact that they didn't have arms."

Realizing the absurdity of the situation, Rose looked the Doctor in the eyes and they soon found themselves both rocking with laughter.

"This is not a funny situation. In an hour you will each be taken to court to plead for your lives." A guard that had been standing in front of their cell informed them.

"Hey, I didn't do anything!" the Doctor complained, walking up to the bars to plead with the guard. Secretly, he was going to sonic the door open and escape, but all his pockets were mysteriously empty.

Noticing the Doctor searching his pockets, the guard spoke once more. "We removed your sonic probe because it was a dangerous threat to us. Also, even though you never specifically did anything wrong, since your mate did, you are hold accountable as well. You really should learn to control your woman, it is going to come back to bite you someday."

"Oi! I am not going to be controlled by him!" Rose exclaimed as the Doctor gaped at the guard.

"My sonic screwdriver is completely harmless." The Doctor told the guard, now realizing him and Rose were in a bigger pickle than he initially thought.

"Now that you both have fought back against my command, you will both be taken for questioning right now." The guard informed the couple, pressing the button that unlocked the door with his forehead and leading them down a corridor.

"You go that way." The guard commanded Rose, who was going to say no until the Doctor gave her a look that meant she should do what they said.

The Doctor was led down another hallway and entered a room that was empty besides a table and a chair.

"Now you will feel what it is like for us." The guard laughed as he jumped forward and tied the Doctor's hands behind his back, amazing him with what the Swamplandians could achieve with their feet.

"So, what happens now, do you talk me to death?" the Doctor sneered at the guard, upset that he had actually allowed himself to be captured.

"Something much worse than that of course…we perceived that you are strangely fond of your lover, so we have something planned for her."

"NO! DON'T YOU DARE HURT HER!" the Doctor screamed, jumping up and trying to pin the guard to the ground.

However, his attempts were futile as backups ran inside the room and pinned the Doctor into the chair again, this time bounding his arms and legs against the chair so he couldn't move.

Although it took several minutes to realize it, the Doctor understood that fighting was useless and his only way out was to talk his way out of it using his wit.

But, before he had a chance to try out his plan, the guard hit a button on the floor and the wall in front of him transformed into a screen. And, to the Doctor's horror, Rose was in a room identical to his own, her extremities bound, with tears running down her face.

"Please, no, let her go. Do everything to me, just don't hurt her!" the Doctor pleaded, wishing he could get down on his knees and beg.

The guard simply laughed in response and told him to watch, as another guard had just entered Rose's room.

When Rose began to speak, the sound was turned on and the Doctor could hear her pleading the man to get out and give her back her husband.

The guard just taunted Rose, imitating her voice and calling her pathetic for needing him to come save her. Just when the Doctor thought he couldn't be any angrier, the guard leaned in towards Rose and kissed her.

Rose began to struggle against her bonds, screaming bloody murder that he had no right to be anywhere near her. The man just ignored her screams and continued kissing her, his lips eventually making their way down to her neck.

The Doctor clenched his teeth and screamed every profanity he had ever heard at the guard when he saw Rose close her eyes and stop screaming, basically giving up, and silently shuddering with sobs.

Finding a strength he didn't know he possessed, the Doctor yanked as hard as he could broke free of his bonds grabbed the guard by the neck and pushed him up against the wall, demanding he lead him to Rose this instant.

The Doctor was immediately surrounded by guards, who assured him they would stop Rose's torture and take him to her.

"You bastards. How dare you do that to her!" the Doctor growled, wishing he could slowly kill the guard that was hurting Rose.

The guards ignored his taunts and just silently led him to an ornately decorated room.

"Rose!" the Doctor screamed, running towards Rose who was standing in the middle of the room.

Picking her up and hugging her against himself, the Doctor began to murmur how sorry he was and how much he loved her in her ear.

"What? Why are you apologizing? All that happened after I left you was they took me here and gave me some grapes to eat." Rose explained to the Doctor, who refused to put her down or remove his face from her neck.

"Promise me that is all that happened?" the Doctor whispered to her, relief filling his body.

Rose had to assure him multiple times that she was fine before he put her back on the ground and turned to face the guards, his arm still protectively around her shoulders.

"You see, on the planet of Swamplandia, the punishment of women is against the law. But, we often do torture the men with their weakness, which, in your case, was your mate. However, not that you have been punished, you are free to leave." Roscow explained to the Doctor as he made his way through the crowds of guard towards the Doctor.

"You are sick!" the Doctor hissed, grabbing Rose and running back to the TARDIS and flying away from the planet as fast as he could.

…

"What did they do to you?" Rose asked the Doctor, shocked by the way he had acted when they entered the TARDIS.

As soon as they were safe, the Doctor had pulled Rose against him. Although he tried to hide his tears, Rose could feel his shoulders shake as he sobbed against her shoulder.

"It doesn't matter. You don't need to know. Please just never mention it again. I will never let anyone hurt you." The Doctor, now in control of himself, said to Rose.

Seeing the look in his eyes, Rose decided to drop the subject and suggested they go to the movie room in the TARDIS.

"Great idea, love." The Doctor told Rose, leading her to their destination and snuggling up next to her on the couch.

By the time the end credits began to roll down the screen, Rose's head was leaning against his shoulder as she was fast asleep. This surprised the Doctor a bit because this was one of her favorite movies and she usually was wide awake for hours afterwards discussing it with him, but he had noticed how tired she had been lately.

With Rose's weight pressed against him, the Doctor leaned down and nestled his head in her hair, relishing in Rose's smell and promising himself that he would never let what he had seen almost occur to Rose happen as long as one of his hearts was still beating.


	19. Valentine's Day

Valentine's Day

Rose woke up and, feeling a strange sensation in her stomach, jumped up and rushed to the bathroom, releasing the contents of her stomach into the toilet.

Once she had cleaned herself up, Rose stumbled into the kitchen where she sat down and rested her head against the table.

"Are you okay?" the Doctor asked when he came into the room once he was done fiddling with the TARDIS.

"I was sick again." Rose moaned, glad that the Doctor came up behind her and rubbed her shoulders.

"Again? That is the fourth time this week, are you sure it is just the stomach flu?"

"Yeah, my stomach is actually feeling better now. Actually, can you fry me up some bacon please?" Rose asked, suddenly craving the greasy and salty meat.

The Doctor just smiled at Rose's odd change of topic and went to work programming the TARDIS to make Rose her breakfast.

…

"You do know what day it is, right?" Rose teased the Doctor when she skipped into the console room, excited for the day.

"Are you referencing the silly human tradition of Valentine's Day?" the Doctor asked, glad that he had been right in his suspicions that Rose would want to do something special and had planned a special night for her.

Rose just rolled her eyes, annoyed at her husband and announcing that she was going to go read in the library.

Although Rose hadn't told the Doctor, the past three months of married life had been the best of her life. Even though Rose had found herself in quite a few dangerous situations on their journeys, the trips were always worth it.

Now snuggled up with the latest Harry Potter book, Rose settled in and began to relax as she imagined herself as a student at Hogwarts.

…

Later on that day, the Doctor walked into the library where he found Rose curled up on the sofa, fast asleep.

Shaking her awake, the Doctor whispered in her ear. "Rose, sweetheart wake up. Go take a shower and get dressed in something nice. We have something special planned for the night."

Rose sat up instantly, surprised that the Doctor said they had a date that night. "Did you just plan this after I asked you this morning?"

"Nope, I actually planned it last week. We are going to the planet Zoor for a romantic dinner. You will love it there, Rose! The inhabitants look like humans, only with blue skin, and they are known for their restaurants." The Doctor explained to the excited Rose, who rushed out of the room to go pick out a dress to wear.

Choosing a tea length lilac dress that was just tight enough to look sexy but loose enough to dance in, Rose got dressed and then styled her hair in an elaborate up-do.

Walking into the bedroom, the Doctor walked up to Rose, pulling her into his arms. "You look so beautiful."

"Do we have any time before the reservations?" Rose whispered to the Doctor between kisses, momentarily forgetting they were inside a time machine.

"Why don't we save this for later on tonight?" the Doctor suggested, deciding it would only make their time together more special later on that night.

…

Rose and the Doctor were now seated at a secluded table at the best restaurant on the planet Zoor.

Rose thought the planet was simply magnificent, as that it had a city landscape that reminded her of London, food that looked fairly familiar, and some of the most polite blue-skinned aliens she had ever met.

"What are you going to order?" the Doctor asked Rose, hoping that she was enjoying his attempts at a normal, human Valentine's dinner.

"I'll get whatever you get." Rose said, too busy watching the flying cars zoom by through the giant window to read the menu.

The Doctor just shrugged and ordered something he knew Rose would like, excited for the giant butterfly house he was planning on taking her to after they finished eating.

"You don't like the champagne?" The Doctor asked, noticing her untouched glass. Usually Rose would be on her second glass by now, but tonight she was gulping down a pink lemonade instead.

"Oh, just not in the mood." Rose explained. Although she couldn't understand why, the thought of drinking alcohol at the moment made her stomach turn.

…

"That chocolate cake was delicious…" Rose muttered to the Doctor as they left the restaurant.

Leading her deeper into the city instead of back to the TARDIS, Rose asked him where they were going.

"Wait and see." The Doctor teased, pulling her towards the dome-shaped building in the middle of the city.

The Doctor just watched Rose's face as they walked inside the butterfly house, pleased that she was smiling and attempting to pet the giant butterfly that landed on her shoulder.

"This is so weird! They are the size of a bald eagle, but they are so beautiful!" Rose exclaimed, rushing deeper into the oasis.

Once Rose had decided her feet hurt too much to explore the butterfly house anymore, the Doctor led her back to the TARDIS, pleased that his plans had gone off without a hitch.

"Thank you for an amazing night." Rose murmured to the Doctor, pulling on his tie as she led him to their bedroom, planning on thanking him with actions instead of words.

…

Rose's hand flew to her mouth when she woke up, barely reaching the bathroom before she got sick. Leaning against the toilet, Rose wished the Doctor had been lying next to her when she woke up so he could hold her hair up when she was sick. She had never told him so, but it bothered her that the opposite side of her bed was cold when she woke up every morning.

"Do you want some oatmeal too?" the Doctor called out to Rose when she entered the kitchen where he sat, enjoying his oatmeal.

The Doctor took Rose's silence as a yes and pushed a bowl towards her.

Surprising even herself, Rose picked up the bowl and threw it at the Doctor's head, who ducked and watched in shock at the bowl broke against the wall.

"What the hell was that?" the Doctor asked, walking towards Rose, hoping she wasn't possessed by some alien chemical that was changing her moods.

"You hurt me. Every day when I wake up I am alone! It makes me feel like a prostitute. You have your fun with me at night and then rush off soon after because I am not important enough to you for you to lay down next to me for a few hours." Rose yelled, backing up so the Doctor couldn't touch her.

The Doctor's mouth opened into an o shape when he heard Rose's explanation. "You know I love you. I just don't need as much sleep as you each night and the TARDIS usually needs something fixed…"

"Don't you dare play that card on me, buddy. I don't care about your excuses, I just want to wake up in my husband's arms for once before I die!" Rose choked out before she ran out of the room and locked herself into her bedroom.

Rose sat down on the bed and cried into her arms for a few moments, not understanding why she had snapped at the Doctor like that after he had been so sweet the night before on Valentine's Day.

Valentine's Day, Rose suddenly realized, was in the middle of February. Rose's mind spun as she remembered that she was supposed to have her cycle in the middle of January, but seemed to have skipped that month.

Stumbling into the bathroom, Rose stared at her wide eyes in the mirror. She had never, ever been late before, not even a day. Her period was like clockwork since she had been 16 years old.

"This can't be happening." Rose murmured, searching through her toiletries until she found what she was looking for. Jackie had forced her to pack it, not listening to Rose's explanation as to why she would never need it.

Kneeling before the counter with her eyes closed and counting the seconds, Rose opened her eyes when she reached five minutes and took the pregnancy test into her hand. Glancing down, Rose's suspicions were confirmed when she saw a bright pink plus sign flashing back at her.

Rose gasped, tears flowing down her cheeks, as she stared down at her stomach, gently pushing up her shirt and placing her hand lightly against her abdomen.

She couldn't understand what had happened. Though all the signs pointed directly at the fact that she was in fact pregnant, she thought her and the Doctor were incompatible for reproduction. She had never doubted his authority on anything scientific before now.

With her hand still on her torso, Rose stood and studied herself in the mirror. As of right now, her stomach was flat and as she let herself imagine her body growing, a sudden warmth filling her as she pictured a baby boy with the Doctor's floppy hair.

"Rose?" the Doctor called from outside the door, lightly knocking and waiting to see if she would let him in before he used his sonic screwdriver to unlock the door.

Rose sprang into action, hiding the test in the trash, wiping her tears off her face, and gently lowering her shirt over her stomach before she took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Rose, I am sorry. I am so, so sorry." The Doctor whispered to her, his hands hesitantly reaching out for her.

"I'm sorry, you didn't deserve that. I love you." Rose responded, wrapping her arms around the Doctor, loving the feeling of his two heart beats against her chest.

"Is there something else bothering you, Rose? You seemed rather upset for one thing." The Doctor said, probing Rose for more information.

"No, that was it. I promise, I am not mad at all anymore, not one bit. In fact, I don't think I have loved you any more than I do right now." Rose whispered to the Doctor as she rested her head against his chest, secretly raising her hand so that it was against her stomach as she smiled, hoping the Doctor's heart would fill with joy when he found out that not only were they genetically compatible, but that inside of Rose their baby was growing.


	20. Television Time

Television Time

Rose slowly opened her eyes, hoping that the Doctor's arms around her would not disappear when she opened her eyes.

"Good morning, love." The Doctor murmured to Rose, leaning over and gently kissing her cheek.

"You stayed?" Rose asked, excited that the Doctor had learned from her freak out the day before about him always leaving the bedroom before she work up.

"Of course I did. Anything for you."

Rose just smiled in response and snuggled up closer to her husband when her stomach suddenly flipped.

Rose once again rushed to the bathroom and threw up into the toilet. Although Rose hated throwing up, it was worth it when she thought of the fragile life that was now developing within her.

"Rose, I really should check you out at the infirmary." The Doctor said, rushing up behind her and rubbing her back as she gagged.

"No, no. I am fine. You don't have to worry about me." Rose gasped out, wanting to tell the Doctor about her miraculous pregnancy herself before he discovered the news whilst giving her a medical exam.

Once she was done, Rose cuddled into the Doctor's arms, thanking him for caring about her so much.

…

After convincing the Doctor that she was fine enough to go on an adventure, the Doctor decided they were going to go see a performance by Elvis Presley.

"How do I look?" Rose called as she ran into the console room, wearing a poodle skirt and blue leather jacket, looking rather adorable with a pink headband holding her hair back.

"Adorable as always. Just wait till you see what I've got!" The Doctor said, winking at Rose as he pulled out the motorcycle that was stored in a nearby closet.

"Oh, that's perfect! But, your hair needs some work." Rose teased, walking up to her husband and greasing his hair up, ignoring his complaints that it would take hours to scrub it out.

"Don't worry, I'll help you wash it in the shower later on tonight." Rose said, winking at the Doctor as she skipped out of the TARDIS.

Once the Doctor had buckled Rose's pink helmet on her, he sped away into the city when he realized they were not in New York at all.

Just when they were going to turn around and return to the TARDIS, a screaming voice called out down the street. A woman was screaming that they couldn't take her husband away from her.

"Shall we go investigate?" the Doctor asked Rose, running away towards the commotion before he heard her answer.

Rose just stayed on the motorcycle, unsure if she really wanted to get involved in the turmoil. Although she loved the rush that accompanied saving the world, Rose was worried about the baby and didn't want to do anything that would jeopardize her pregnancy.

"Let's follow that truck! Oh, and we are definitely not going to see Elvis today. Today is the Queen's coronation!" the Doctor yelled, jumping back onto the motorcycle and roaring down the street.

Rose clung to the Doctor as he flew down the streets until he was stopped by a truck going down the street and stuck behind a brick wall, losing the truck.

"Maybe we should give up." Rose suggested, but quickly backpedaled when she saw the sad look that filled the Doctor's face. "I mean, give up chasing the truck. We should go the domestic approach and talk to neighbors about it."

"Ugh, I hate the domestic approach, but we could try." The Doctor said, turning the motorcycle around and returning to the street that they had been at before. Rose, on the other hand, was having a freak out in her mind. The Doctor's offhand comment about hating domestics made her wonder if he would be unhappy to find out about the baby.

Rose decided to push the thought from her mind as her and the Doctor marched up the stairs to the neighboring house.

"Hello, I am here to inspect your house for the coronation tomorrow." The Doctor said to the woman who answered the door, brushing past her into the house.

"I am Rita Connolly and this is my son Tommy." Rita said after offering Rose and the Doctor some tea.

Rose sat down next to Tommy, making small talk about their new television as the Doctor investigated around the room.

Glancing up to see her husband grab an object he didn't know and bring it towards his mouth. "Don't lick it. You can't just go around licking things, even if you do have an oral fixation."

The Doctor just licked it anyway, informing Rose that he learned much about objects by licking them.

Just as Rose was getting comfortable, a big fat man rushed into the house, demanding that she remove herself from his house this moment.

"Oh, don't be rash Eddie Connolly, we are just here to make sure your home is ready for the coronation." The Doctor explained to the man.

After a series of offensive comments to his wife, Eddie, with a little push from the Doctor, began to hang the flags.

"Those flags are upside down. Shame, shame on you." Rose said, glad that she had remembered one of Jackie's boyfriends insistence that she should know about the British flag.

"Isn't my wife lovely?" the Doctor asked, smiling over at Rose.

Suddenly, a tapping noise came from above and, noticing the family's reaction to the sound, the Doctor rushed up the stairs towards the sound.

Following the family up the stairs, Rose hoped nothing alien lurked upstairs, but her hopes were crushed when she heard the Doctor gasp.

Pushing past the family, Rose entered the bedroom, backing up against the wall, gasped as she saw the old woman in front of her simply didn't have a face.

"What is wrong with her?" Rose asked, walking up to the Doctor as he used his sonic to scan her face.

Right as Tommy was about to answer, Rose felt her stomach turn and, seeing a plant, rushed over and threw up into the pot.

"What the hell? How dare you come into my home and defile my plants?" Eddie yelled, grabbing Rose by her shoulders and pushing her out of the room.

The Doctor turned to Eddie, his face livid, as he pushed him out of the way and rushed to Rose to make sure she was okay.

"How dare you push her? You could have pushed her down the stairs! She didn't want to be sick, you are just lucky she threw up into the pot instead of the floor." The Doctor yelled, his face right up against Eddie's.

Before Eddie had a chance to yell back at the Doctor, the same men as before with the truck rushed up the stairs and, ignoring the family's pleas, grabbed the old woman and carried her away.

"I'll get back to you later!" the Doctor yelled at Eddie as he ran out of the house, thinking that Rose was right behind him. Although Rose was not on his motorcycle when he drove away, he assumed she would know to go to the TARDIS and wait for him.

Rose was planning on doing just that, after stopping at the grocery store for some cheesecake she had been craving, when she saw something odd happening to the Connolly's television.

Eddie quickly pushed her out of the house, but Rose now had a destination. She was going to go investigate on her own at a shop called Magpie's because she now believed the television was the thing that was stealing people's faces.


	21. Faceless Rose

Faceless Rose

The Doctor was cut off once again in his chase after the van, but this time did not give up as easily before. He snuck into the secret area, glancing around to make sure no one saw him.

Just as he was about to turn back because nothing was sticking out as odd, the Doctor heard a shuffling noise. Barely able to contain his gasp, the Doctor saw a giant case in the middle of a dark room, full of faceless people. Just as he was about to enter the cage, an alarm sounded and two men rushed out of the darkness with guns pointed at him.

…

Meanwhile, Rose had finally located Magpie's and breathed a sigh of relief when she realized the store was still open.

"Hello. Can I buy a television?" Rose cheerfully asked when she entered the shop, smiling up at the middle aged man behind the desk.

"No, we are closing. Get out." The man, who she assumed to be Magpie, commanded Rose, getting up and flipping the sign to closed.

"But, I need to see the coronation." Rose whined, suddenly feeling exposed without the Doctor's knowledge of alien life-forms.

"Go watch with a friend."

Rose just stood tapping her food, intent on staying until the man talked to her when a television suddenly turned on.

"I told you to leave, I'm sorry about this." Magpie said, backing up behind his desk and disappearing into the back room.

Turning towards the television, Rose asked the woman on the screen what she was doing with the people's faces.

"You shall soon see. I am so hungry and you look so delicious." The voice of the woman screamed, chilling Rose to her bones.

Her hand instinctively flew to cover her stomach as streams of electricity flies out of the television and latches onto Rose's face.

…

"So, you just take the people from their homes and families?" the Doctor asked the man who had found him near the cage, who he now knew to be Detective Inspector Bishop.

"There is nothing anyone can do for them, we consider them basically dead as they are now." The detective explained, confident that his actions were helping humanity.

The Doctor was about to explain the importance of fighting for every person when he heard a voice call that they had found another one, and a woman, covered in a sheet, was pushed into the room.

The Doctor, wishing that he didn't recognize the woman's skirt, walked up to her and yanked the sheet off of her, finding himself staring at a faceless Rose.

"Where did you find her?" the Doctor growled, his hands softly stroking Rose's empty face.

"In the street." The man who brought her in said, oblivious to the pain in the Doctor's voice.

"They left her there? Well, you know what that means. If someone takes my wife, steals her face, and leaves her in the street there is no force on any planet that will stop me now!" the Doctor yelled, rushing out the door with Detective Inspector Bishop on his heels.

…

After going back to the Connolly's house and taking Tommy with him for help, the Doctor arrived at Magpie's.

Although the door was locked, the Doctor quickly broke his was in with his sonic screwdriver.

The Doctor ran to the first television he saw and used his sonic to vamp up the signal, which caused a face to appear on the screen. When he heard Tommy exclaim he saw his Gran, the Doctor began desperately searching for Rose.

Finding her on the bottom row, the Doctor kneeled down and put his hand against the screen, watching as Rose's lips opened and closed in a perpetual scream for him.

"Magpie! Don't you dare hide from me! Because no matter what you do, I will find and kill you." The Doctor growled, causing Magpie to jump out from behind his desk.

"Oh, you won't have time for that." Magpie said, snapping his fingers.

The woman's face appeared on a television screen, introducing herself as the Wire. After getting the woman to reveal her plan to steal everyone's face during the coronation in order to get energy, the Wire suddenly extended the electric stream, capturing the Doctor's, Tommy's, and the detective's faces.

However, thinking fast on his feet, the Doctor pressed his sonic screwdriver in order to disrupt the signal and escape from the Wire with his face intact.

Although Detective Inspector Bishop's face was taken, Tommy's and the Doctor's was spared.

The Doctor was upset that Magpie had escaped, he sprang into action, now knowing he had to build a device to capture the Wire.

"How will this work?" Tommy asked the Doctor, confused as to why he was tossing the Doctor various tools.

"You see, I am going to catch Magpie and, if all goes well, I will transmit the Wire into our device and send her into a cassette tape, which I will then tape over and she will be destroyed." The Doctor explained, his hands flying as he tried to build the device he would need to save Rose.

"What if it doesn't work?" Tommy asked.

"It will. Trust me, it will." The Doctor said, now completely done with his contraption.

With Tommy's help, the Doctor made his way towards the giant tower that transmitted television signals.

However, Mr. Magpie was already on his way up the tower, prepared to plug the Wire into the transmitter.

"Get inside the building and plug in the device! I am going to climb up and catch Magpie and reroute the signal." The Doctor ordered, running towards the tower.

Thankfully, the Doctor was quite a good climber, as he was already catching up with Magpie.

"Give it up! With my help, you can live." The Doctor screamed to Magpie, hoping he could prevent the man's death.

Magpie just laughed at the Doctor as he plugged the Wire into the transmitter, sending the electric signal to every television that was surrounded by most of the people watching the coronation.

Thankfully, Tommy plugged in the Doctor's device just in time, capturing the Wire before any more faces were stolen and restoring all the people's faces that had been previously taken.

…

Rose gasped as she opened her eyes, wondering what had happened since the Wire had yelled at her, as all she recalled was darkness.

The detective that was in the room with her explained the situation and she smiled in relief to know that the Doctor had yet again saved the world.

Just then, the Doctor ran into the room, kneeling in front of Rose and taking her face into his hands. He stayed like that for many moments, just taking in the beauty of her face.

"When your face was gone I couldn't strengthen our bond, Rose. That is only supposed to happen when one of us dies." The Doctor muttered, pulling her in for a long kiss, his heart leaping with joy that he could once again feel her bond.

…

Now that the mystery of the faceless people was solved, the city was in the streets throwing a celebratory party for their returned families and the Queen's coronation.

After having a chat with Tommy about how he should work things out with his father, Rose returned to the Doctor's side.

"This is so delicious." The Doctor exclaimed, pushing a half-eaten pastry into Rose's mouth.

Giggling, Rose agreed that it was, relishing in the simple, yet sweet, gesture of her husband.

…

Now back inside of the TARDIS, Rose decided it was time to tell the Doctor as he was pulling her to the infirmary because she had thrown up yet again soon after he had fed her a pastry.

Rose stomped her foot and told the Doctor to listen to her for a few moments.

The Doctor grunted in annoyance, but turned to look at his wife, whose eyes were now filling with tears and, he noticed, was slightly shaking.

Disturbed by Rose's behavior, the Doctor walked towards her, taking her hands in his as he asked her what she needed to say.

Closing her eyes, Rose whispered out the words she thought she would never say. "I'm pregnant."


	22. The Doctor's Reaction

The Doctor's Reaction

Rose opened up her eyes a few moments later when she realized the Doctor was being mysteriously silent. The Doctor just stared at her, his face looking exactly as it had before she told him, almost as if he was frozen in time.

The Doctor suddenly started moving again, picking Rose up and running to the infirmary. Placing her down on the examination table, the Doctor pulled out more medical tools than she had ever seen in her life.

The Doctor began to run tests, first taking blood and pulse, then he moved onto her stomach. Rose watched as he ran countless scanners over her abdomen, but she didn't recognize a single one of them.

At first, Rose had thought the Doctor just needed to confirm her words, but Rose knew now it was something altogether different. He was acting completely unattached, as if he didn't even know her. And if that wasn't bad enough, his eyes looked angry.

Rose didn't know when she started to cry, but the tears were now running down her face as she understood that the Doctor, although he hadn't spoken a word since she had told him the truth, wasn't excited about the baby like she had imagined he would be.

Although she knew he noticed she was silently crying, the Doctor continued his testing, now bent over a computer screen comparing her data.

Rose curled up on her side, her hand protectively covering her abdomen, silently shaking with tears.

She didn't know how much time passed before she felt the bed creak and felt the Doctor's arms pull her against himself.

No words were spoken, but Rose pushed her face against the Doctor's neck, hoping that he would touch her stomach like she was, but he never did.

…

Rose woke up the next morning in the same position she had been when she fell asleep, except the Doctor asleep next to her. Forgetting her frustration towards him for a few seconds, Rose took in his lopsided glasses and the way his face looked so much younger when his eyes were closed in sleep.

However, any happy thought she had about her husband vanished when she glanced at the book he had fallen asleep reading.

Gasping, Rose jumped up from the bed, waking the Doctor in the process.

"How dare you." Rose hissed at the Doctor, grabbing a needle on a nearby table and holding it out in front of her so he couldn't get too close.

"Rose...are you having a nightmare?"

"Yes, but I am not asleep." Rose growled.

"Tell me!" the Doctor demanded, rushing towards Rose, ignoring the needle she held in front of herself.

"Don't you dare touch me! You want to take my baby away from me!" Rose screamed, slapping the Doctor across the face with a force that rivaled her mother's.

"I thought that is what you wanted…"

"Why would you ever think I would kill me own baby. I could never get rid of anything I created out of love." Rose hissed, backing away from the Doctor once more, looking scared.

"But, you were crying. I thought you were hurting and regretting the pregnancy…" The Doctor explained, cursing himself for jumping to such a drastic conclusion.

"I was crying because my husband doesn't want his child and is studying a book about abortions." Rose said, meeting the Doctor's eyes, hoping he would tell her it wasn't true.

Seeing the Doctor set his jaw and remain silent, she knew what she had said was true and bent over, her body shaking with sobs.

It'll be okay." The Doctor repeated the lie to Rose over and over, picking her up and taking her to their bedroom, deciding that being in the infirmary was not helping with Rose's stress.

Once Rose had calmed down enough to talk, she pulled away from the Doctor and laid down with her back to him.

"Rose, turn around, we need to talk about this." The Doctor coaxed.

"I don't want to hear what you have to say. Don't take this away from me, Doctor. Let me love this baby. Why can't you see how beautiful it is? We thought we were incompatible, but apparently we aren't and our child is proof of that, proof of our love." Rose said, her voice cracking when she said the word baby, refusing to face the Doctor.

"Honestly, I don't know what to feel. All I know is that this shouldn't be possible, and that worries me. The tests didn't show me much…"

"The baby is okay? Tell me everything you know!" Rose demanded, finally turning to face the Doctor, eager to hear about their child.

"You are almost exactly two months along. Though I am not sure how long your gestation period will be, as the surrogate mothers on Gallifrey are expecting for twelve months. Also, I have no idea if the baby will have two hearts, but I am guessing it won't from my scans. But, answering your question, the baby is doing perfectly fine for its stage of development. Though, I am worried about you, Rose. Your body is not near as durable as Time Ladies, and I am worried the pregnancy may hurt you." The Doctor explained, his tone unattached and medical, avoiding Rose's eyes as he rambled on.

"Are you telling me that you are upset because you think the baby will hurt ME?" Rose gasped, relieved that the Doctor didn't just hate the baby for existing.

The Doctor just looked at her like she was crazy, reminding her that his hearts would be ripped out if anything happened to her that was even remotely his fault.

"Did you ever think this was even a possibility?" Rose whispered, wanting him to see the miracle their situation was.

"Of course I didn't." the Doctor hissed. "Do you honestly think I would have been so careless with you if I had any doubt in my mind about this?"

Rose closed her eyes for a moment before answering. "Are you saying you regret ever making love?"

"I. Don't. Know."

At that, Rose stood in front of the Doctor, prepared to give him a good talking to. "How DARE you say that? Are you saying that you would rather have never loved me than have the inconvenience of a child?"

"It isn't that simple, Rose. I love you and I don't take back anything I ever said to you, please believe that. This is just too much for me. You don't understand, on Gallifrey this wasn't even how babies were conceived. Each parent send their DNA to the Looms, and a surrogate mother endured the pregnancy, then the child was sent to the parents. And now, I find myself married to a human, not even thinking about the consequences of sex, and here you are, pregnant just months after our wedding."

"But, you knew things would be different with me. I gave up so much for you, but you gave me so much more than I could ever imagine. Just think, I thought I was giving up being a mother for you. I didn't even know I wanted to be one, but once I know I will be one, there is nothing I want more than to be someone's Mum. And you, my husband, have given me a baby, and that baby needs a father too." Rose pleaded, taking the Doctor's head into her hands and staring straight into his eyes.

The Doctor didn't respond, just stared back at Rose, his eyes taking on an emotionless sheen.

"Can't you just be happy with me?" Rose sniffed, grabbing the Doctor's hand and placing it on her stomach.

When the Doctor pulled his hand away like he had been burned and walked out of the room, Rose felt her heart break in two, and covered her stomach with both of her hands, curling in on herself.

…

Rose spent the rest of the day in bed, either crying or reading a book on pregnancy that she had snuck in from the library.

When she awoke the next morning, Rose was surprised to feel the Doctor's arms around her.

"Don't leave me, I can't do this alone." Rose squeaked, knowing that even though she was upset that the Doctor didn't want the baby, she would never be able to get through it all without him.

"I could never leave you, especially now." The Doctor muttered, pulling Rose closer against him.

Rose closed her eyes and soaked in the moment, imagining that the Doctor's hand was resting over hers on her abdomen.

"I love you." Rose whispered, glad that the Doctor was being supportive and allowing her to be excited about the pregnancy. Although she wished the Doctor was behaving differently, Rose decided to forgive him, as he was her husband.

"Thank you. I am sorry that I can't feel the way you do about the situation, but I can only see the complications the baby will bring."

"I think your mind will change when you first hold our baby…" Rose murmured, desperately hoping her words were true.

The Doctor didn't respond, unsure of what to say, but wishing his hearts would open up to the thought of having a baby with Rose.

"Well, for now, I need to get some food into you." The Doctor said, picking Rose up and carrying her to the kitchen.

Once Rose was seated at the table, the Doctor presented her with a big plate of fruit, a pile of eggs and toast, and a mug of tea.

"Geez, I can't eat that much. You need to share with me." Rose laughed, pushing her plate towards the Doctor.

When the Doctor noticed that Rose was only eating the bananas, he laughed in surprise, any doubt that the baby had his genes leaving his mind since Rose was now experiencing a craving towards his favorite food.

"What's so funny?" Rose asked, munching on a banana.

"The banana. I love bananas." The Doctor explained.

Rose, to the Doctor's disappointment, didn't smile, but said. "Of course the baby does, it is going to take after its daddy after all."

Rose glanced up at the Doctor, who had squeaked out in surprise when she said the word daddy. His face was full of surprise, as if he had just realized that Rose's pregnancy was going to make him not only a technical father, but a child's daddy.

However, instead of morphing into excitement, his eyes grew dark and he walked out of the kitchen, telling Rose he was going to the library to research about what they could expect from Rose's pregnancy.


	23. Meeting the Ood

Meeting the Ood

Although the Doctor still had yet to accept the baby, he did everything possible to ensure that Rose, who was determined to keep the child, would remain perfectly healthy.

Much to Rose's annoyance, he had refused to travel anywhere in the TARDIS for a whole week, convinced that the travel might expose Rose to dangerous radiation. However, Rose's complaining grew to be too much and he finally caved, accepting that the baby in Rose's womb would just have to get used to traveling.

Rose, on the other hand, was feeling quite miserable. In addition to throwing up every morning without fail, she just felt yucky all the time. Although the Doctor doted on her every need, it bothered her that he only cared about her wellbeing, and that he inwardly wished that the baby had never been conceived.

However, after the TARDIS had suddenly parked that morning and refused to fly, the Doctor agreed that he and Rose should go investigate where they were.

"A closet…" Rose muttered, disappointed at the boring location the TARDIS had send them to.

The Doctor, realizing it was a sanctuary base, led Rose through multiple doors until they ended up in an open room.

"Hell? We are in hell?" Rose asked, reading the words that were spray painted on a wall.

The Doctor immediately ran towards what Rose had pointed out, trying to translate the strange markings under the message, but was not able to.

Just as the Doctor was going to suggest they return to the TARDIS because something didn't feel right, a door opened and a group of aliens, their faces smashed with tentacles hanging from their mouths, came into the room, repeating that they must feed.

Pushing Rose behind him, the Doctor faced the creatures, who suddenly stopped and said there was a malfunction, they were simply asking if they wanted anything to eat.

Before they had a chance to respond, a group of people rushed into the room, shocked that two people had arrived on their base. The people led them away, informing them that the creatures were harmless Ood, alive to serve humans.

…

"What are you talking about? A storm?" Rose asked, failing to grab onto something before the shaking started, but the Doctor, recognizing the fear in the people's eyes at the impending storm, grabbed Rose into his arms, holding her until the shaking stopped.

"Explain what is going on here?" the Doctor demanded, rushing up to the man that he was introduced to as Captain Zach.

"I think I can do that. We are on the planet Krop Tor, and this will explain why we were so shocked to see you." The woman, Ida Scott, said as she pulled a lever and the ceiling opened.

The Doctor stood, mesmerized, staring at a black hole. The planet was simply orbiting a black hole in a gravity field.

The sound of Rose gagging quickly pushed him out of his thoughts as he ran over to Rose, who was bent over a trash can.

"The sight sure does have an awful reaction to some people…" Ida said, laughing at Rose, who she thought was reacting to the sight of the black hole. The Doctor turned to glare at Ida for a few seconds before he turned back to Rose, who assured him that she felt fine again.

Hearing something he didn't want to believe, the Doctor turned to Zach, asking him if he was absolutely sure that the compartments that he had just numbered were gone.

A moment after Zach answered, the Doctor ran the way he had come, hoping that the compartment that held the TARDIS still existed.

Rose stood in the middle of the control room, smiling awkwardly at its occupants, until her husband returned to the room, appearing as if someone had just died. Pulling Rose into his arms, the Doctor repeated how sorry he was over and over again as Zach informed her that the compartment that their ship had landed in had been destroyed during the storm.

"You can do the laundry now!" a woman around Rose's age, Scooti, told Rose as she exited the room, leaving Rose and the Doctor alone.

"What are we going to do? You can figure it out, yeah?" Rose asked the still silent Doctor, convinced he had a plan.

"The TARDIS has everything in it…we can't leave, Rose. We are stuck here." The Doctor told Rose.

"You don't need to worry about me, I'll be fine. We'll both be fine." Rose said, noticing how the Doctor's eyes had traveled down to her abdomen. Although she hated the situation, joy flooded her mind that the Doctor was worried not only for her, but for their child as well.

"Don't lie, Rose. We obviously aren't going to be fine. Ugh, how did I let this happen! And now, with the baby, oh, Rose, I am so sorry." The Doctor muttered, holding his head in his hands as Rose paced back and forth.

…

Later on that night, Rose and the Doctor were in the eating area of the base. Rose sat, deciding that the food the Ood had prepared tasted too much like cardboard to eat, as the Doctor pleaded with Zach to change the direction of the drilling so they could recover the TARDIS.

"Well, he said no. He said the best thing that could happen would be to return with them to Earth when they return, which they guess will be around six months from now…" the Doctor told Rose as he scooted in next to her.

"Six months…" Rose murmured, rubbing her stomach as she thought of how far along she would be in her pregnancy by the time they left the ship.

"I've trapped you and the baby here. You hate me?" the Doctor said, resting his head into his hands as he tried to think of a plan.

Rose didn't respond, just sat and stared at the phone in front of her. "I don't have any signal…I can't even call my Mum. She doesn't even know I'm pregnant…"

Trying to distract Rose from her depressing thoughts, the Doctor pulled out a banana from his jacket, knowing that she was always craving the fruit.

As Rose munched on her banana, her phone suddenly vibrated. Rose grabbed the phone and answered it, only to hear a terrifying voice inform her that the beast had awaken.

Throwing her phone down in terror and shrieking, every eye in the room turned on Rose.

Before anyone could ask what had happened, an alarm sounded because someone had released the air tight lock.

The Doctor rushed to Rose, demanding that she tell him what scared her, and then reassuring her that the voice she had heard couldn't hurt her after she described what had occurred when she answered her phone.

"Where is Scooti?" Ida yelled out, noticing that everyone was present besides Scooti when Toby, an archaeologist, had stumbled into the room.

After confirming that Scooti's sensor said she was in the room, the Doctor walked over to the lever and pushed it down, opening the ceiling up to show Scooti's body floating outside, killed by the atmosphere without wearing her spacesuit.

"She was so young…" Ida murmured as everyone ducked their heads for a moment of silence for Scooti.

…

In the room that had been assigned to them, the Doctor sat at a desk, studying the symbols in an attempt to translate them or find their origin.

"You will have a clearer mind in the morning." Rose reminded the Doctor, unable to sleep due to the clicking sound the Doctor's pen was making.

The Doctor agreed it was a hopeless case and sat down next to Rose, wishing he hadn't been so foolish as to leave the TARDIS in such an unstable area.

When he laid down, he automatically reached out for Rose, but, to his surprise, she pulled away and pressed herself as far away from him as possible.

"Am I going to lose you too? Please don't push me out Rose, I have already lost the TARDIS today." The Doctor whispered.

"I'm sorry, I just need a few moments alone to think about the baby. I'm sorry I keep bringing it up, but I am scared for the baby, Doctor. We don't have anything and they obviously don't have anything for pregnancies here, especially half Time Lord ones."

"I can take care of it, Rose. You and the baby especially. I will protect both of you until my last breath." The Doctor said, stroking Rose's hair as she turned to face him.

"You mean you don't wish the baby would die and make the situation easier?" Rose asked, her voice breaking when she mentioned the baby dying.

"I would never wish that, ever." The Doctor assured her Rose, deciding it was time to really discuss the matter with his wife.

Surprising her, the Doctor lightly pushed up her shirt, exposing her bare torso, and laid his hand upon her stomach. Then he moved down the bed and put his face right next to her stomach, as if he was measuring her body for the faintest sign of a bump.

"Oi! I am not fat yet!" Rose exclaimed, knocking him on the back of the head.

Rose stopped breathing for a few moments as the Doctor lifted his head and softly placed a kiss onto her exposed stomach. Then, for the next few minutes, the Doctor laid his head upon her stomach, watching his hand stroke her abdomen.

"Another Time Lord is in there…" The Doctor whispered, the enormity of what was occurring finally hitting him.

"You won't be alone anymore. I didn't know what to think when I first realized I was pregnant, but when I thought about the actual baby I realized how much I wanted a child with you. Isn't it amazing?" Rose whispered, truely smiling for the first time since she had told the Doctor she was pregnant.

"To think, such a crude act as sex can create something so perfect. And, that something that is created, becomes so alive before it is even seen."

"Tell me you don't hate our baby…" Rose said, needing the Doctor to say that he loved their baby.

"I could never hate anything that you created. Even though its father is so evil, destroying all of its descendants, I just know the baby will be pure and good like you."

"Don't say that. Don't say that. You are not evil, you are like an angel." Rose reassured the Doctor, stroking his cheek as she stared into his sad eyes.

They stayed like that for what felt like hours until Rose scooted up into his lap and asked. "How can you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Turn everything into science. Why do you have to know every gene out baby has?"

"It might hurt you, and I couldn't bear that." The Doctor explained.

"Doctor, please stop expecting the worst out of our child. I don't know why, but I just know our baby will turn out perfect, I can feel it in my mind."

The Doctor just gaped at her for a few moments before he activated her bond and entered her mind, searching her for the reasoning behind her belief. "I don't believe it. The baby has already bonded with you. While in the womb, the child will form a bond, though much weaker than ours, with you so that you can tell what is going on with the pregnancy in case any complications arise."

"Our baby truly is magnificent!" Rose squealed, hardly believing the baby the size of a vegetable had enough of a mind to communicate with her.

The Doctor even let out a loud laugh, beaming with excitement, thanking her over and over for giving him a baby, acting exactly as Rose had imagined he would when he heard that they were going to have a baby.


	24. The Devil

The Devil

"Doctor and Rose! Come quick, the drill has reached its destination!" Danny, who was in charge of the Ood, called out.

Annoyed that he couldn't kiss his lovely wife any longer, the Doctor and Rose walked to the main meeting room of the sanctuary base.

"Nice to see you again, Doctor. I will catch you up to speed on what is going on. Now that the drill has finished, we are going to go investigate to discover why the planet of Krop Tor is suspended by a black hole." Zach said to the Doctor.

Rose glanced up at the Doctor, knowing that he would demand to go on the exhibition.

…

Rose watched as the Doctor walked towards her dressed in a spacesuit as he prepared to go into the hole with Ida. Walking up to him, Rose pulled in for a long hug, hissing in his ear that he better come back to be there for her and their baby.

"I wouldn't dare do anything else." The Doctor said as he pulled on his helmet.

"Come on lover boy, let's get going." Ida said, walking into the elevator and preparing to go down.

Rose giggled and leaned forwards and kissed the glass on her husband's helmet as he lightly placed his hand on his stomach and smiled before he entered the elevator with Ida.

Now waiting by the controls with Danny, Toby, and Mr. Jefferson, who was the soldier for the base, Rose talked into the radio to the Doctor as he descended.

"Geez, protective much?" Danny joked to Toby.

"Oi! Shut up, if your love was down there you would do the same thing." Rose explained, hope filling her that the Doctor would find a way to save their situation.

Suddenly, a shaking occurred, and a voice roared from within the hole.

"I have awoken. I will overtake you all! I know all of your secrets and futures. The scared little girl that is so very far from home and will soon be surrounded by so much death. You will soon die, girl, very soon." The voice screamed.

Just then, Toby fell to the ground.

"Are you okay?" Rose asked, walking over to Toby and touching him on his shoulder.

Instead of responding, Toby turned and glared at Rose, with red eyes. Not only were his eyes red, but his face was covered in the strange writing that they were unable to translate.

"The Beast has awoken! Soon you will fall into the black hole!" Toby yelled, his voice sounding exactly the same as the voice that had come from her phone the day before.

Mr. Jefferson rushed in front of Rose, pointing his gun at Toby, demanding him to stop.

"What do we do?" Rose screamed, watching as a door opened and a line of Ood entered the room, as Danny had called them in to protect them from Toby.

But, possessed Toby took the opportunity and sent the spirit into all of the Ood, whose eyes were now the same bright red that Toby's had been before.

"Doctor? Are you okay?" Rose screamed into the radio before she was pulled out of the room by Mr. Jefferson.

…

The Doctor, after arriving at a giant cave, had investigated the area with Ida.

Not long into their search, they found themselves in front of a giant hole that was covered with a lid.

"What are we going to do? We can't get inside.." Ida said, knowing that the Doctor was someone she could trust.

"I normally would say to investigate, but I really need to get back to Rose, so let's get back." The Doctor said, making his way back to the elevator.

Just when they were about to enter the elevator, a shaking came and the wire that would pull up the elevator broke and fell down towards the Doctor. But, that was nothing compared to the anger that filled the Doctor when the voice roared those lies to Rose.

"Doctor! The lid opened up, we should go down and see what is inside." Ida called, looking down into the seemingly never-ending pit.

The Doctor stood for a few moments, his hearts breaking when he realized he was incapable of returning to Rose, but decided that his only hope was to go into the pit.

Now connected to the wire that would allow him to descend into the hole, the Doctor discussed the very human desire to not only jump, but fall.

"Allons-y!" he yelled out, jumping into the hole.

…

"What are we going to do?" Rose screamed as the Ood began to try to break down the door.

"I have a plan now. I have on this chip a code that will kill all of the Ood instantly, but I need to get to the Ood's control room." Danny described to Rose.

Zach, using the intercom, informed the group that they could use the ventilation shafts, with him tunneling oxygen into it, to make their way into the control room.

"You guys better make sure an Ood does not kill the pregnant lady." Rose informed the guys as she crawled into the shaft.

Toby and Danny just exchanged a look as they followed Rose and Mr. Jefferson.

…

"We ran out of wire! I am pulling you up." Ida yelled as she began to pull the Doctor up out of the hole.

"No! We can't just go up there and run out of air and die without trying to do anything." The Doctor said, unhooking himself from the wire and preparing to let himself go.

"Be safe, Doctor. Come back for me, I don't want to die alone."

"Don't worry, Ida, I won't let that happen to you. But, if I don't make it out, tell Rose I love her and the baby." The Doctor called before he let go and fell into the pit as the world turned black around him.

…

Just when Rose was beginning to believe that they were going to reach the control room, the Ood worked their way into the shaft, in pursuit of the group.

"Open the next barrier!" Rose screamed into the radio to Zach.

"Hold them off, Jefferson!" Zach ordered to Jefferson, who turned and shot down every Ood he could, allowing the others to run ahead.

Realizing that Jefferson would not make it through the barrier in time, Rose screamed out for him to hurry, trying to hold the barrier up from closing.

"Rose, let it go! You can't risk the baby like this." Toby said, pulling Rose back as the barrier closed, trapping Jefferson behind it with Ood closing in on him.

After taking a few moments to remember Jefferson in silence, the group made their way to the control room.

The room, however, was not empty, but full of possessed Ood. But, Danny ran to the computer and entered the disk just in time, destroying every Ood on the base.

"Yes! Now, let's go get the Doctor." Rose yelled after hugging Danny and Toby, pulling them to the room where the Doctor had descended from.

However, when she reached the room, the radio was not connecting to the Doctor.

Beginning to cry, Rose ordered Zach, who had just arrived at the room, to connect the radio again.

Once it was connected, Rose screamed into the radio. "Doctor? Doctor? Are you okay?"

"Rose?" came Ida's quiet voice through the radio.

"No, don't tell me he is dead. He can't be, he just can't." Rose whispered into the radio, her eyes beginning to fill with tears.

"He fell, into the pit. It opened, and he fell." Ida whispered, her heart breaking for the young girl. "He wanted me to tell you that he loved you and the baby."

Rose dropped the radio and stared into space, not believing that the Doctor was really dead and not listening to Zach's conversation with Ida. She tried to test to see if their bond was still active, but since she was so caught up in emotions she was unable to concentrate enough.

"The gravity is barely holding, we need to abort this mission." Zach said, describing what was going to occur to Rose.

"NO! You can't make me leave him. I can't leave him, I need him and he wouldn't leave me. He isn't dead, he just isn't, and he can't be. He promised me he would come back, and he never breaks his promises." Rose screamed, fighting against the Danny and Toby, who were attempting to drag her away.

"I'm sorry Rose, this is what the Doctor would have wanted. Now, come with us and live for him. You will always have a part of him in your child, don't give up yet." Zach coaxed, running up to Rose and stabbing her arm with a syringe that would knock her out long enough to load her onto the ship.

…

Blinking against the glass that was pressed against his face, the Doctor took in his surroundings. Although his helmet had broken in the fall, he was breathing, and something had obviously cushioned his fall because nothing was hurt or broken.

Noticing something on the walls of the cave, the Doctor stood and studied the drawings, sending the story of the ancient civilization that had captured the Beast and captured him in a perfect prison up to Ida with the radio.

However, the Doctor noticed something strange, that the two vases in front of him looked exactly like the ones in the cave drawings.

"I wonder…" The Doctor murmured to himself as he went over and stroked a vase, causing them both to glow with a strange light.

Suddenly, the Beast, a humongous and terrifying horned monster, roared, attempting to break free of his chains to attack the Doctor.

…

Meanwhile, Rose was slowly gaining consciousness and was realizing that she was on a rocket, getting flown away from her husband.

"No! Take me back!" Rose screamed, grabbing a gun off the floor and threatening Zach.

"I can't we already took off. Now, don't fight this, Rose." Zach explained, trying to calm Rose down.

Rose had just placed the gun in her lap and curled up in on herself, giving up on ever seeing the Doctor again when Toby started screaming.

Glancing towards him, Rose was disturbed to see that he was once again possessed, screaming that he would overtake them all, and blowing fire.

With some quick thinking, Rose reached over and unlocked his seatbelt.

"Go to hell, you bastard!" Rose screamed, firing the gun at the windshield of the rocket so that he was sucked out into the black hole.

…

"Oh, a perfect prison! Amazing…but this was your plan, wasn't it? I just heard the rocket take off, and I bet Rose is in it. If I open your prison, the gravity will fail and you will get sucked into the hole, but so will Rose." The Doctor said, his eyes widening as the Beast roared with laughter.

"But, if I have learned anything in my nine hundred years, it is that humans always do so much more than I expect. And, you know what, I may not believe in a lot of things, but I believe in her!" The Doctor yelled, smashing the vase and releasing the Beast and the gravity, blasting himself backwards.

The Doctor found himself pressed up against something blue, that just so happened to be the TARDIS. "Oh, you sexy thing."

…

"We are getting sucked in!" Danny screamed, gripping onto his seat as the rocket flipped towards the black hole.

"Hello passengers. I assume you have my Rose Tyler onboard?" came the Doctor's voice from the radio as Rose shrieked with happiness.

"Doctor!" Rose yelled, jumping around her seat as she celebrated the fact that the Doctor had yet again cheated death.

Once he had towed them out of the black hole with the TARDIS, the Doctor exchanged Ida for Rose.

The moment she entered the TARDIS, the Doctor ran towards her and picked her up, spinning her around, relieved that he could hold his Rose in his arms once more.

Before Rose had a chance to say anything to the Doctor, she ran to the nearest bowl she could find, throwing up.

"Are you okay, love?" the Doctor said, coming up behind Rose and rubbing her back after he had bid goodbye to Zach.

"No, everything hurts. And that voice, Doctor, it said I was going to die." Rose whispered to the Doctor, her eyes showing the fear she felt.

"It lied, don't believe it."

"I think it was telling the truth." Rose muttered into the Doctor's chest, feeling the world sway around her before she collapsed, unconscious, to the ground.


	25. Back to London

Back to London

Soon after Rose had collapsed after the fiasco with the devil, the Doctor had carried her to the infirmary, where he discovered that Rose and the baby were in perfect health, but was just a bit dehydrated and running low on a few nutrients.

In the three days since then, Rose had spent most of her time asleep in bed or on any chair that she found in any room she was in, only waking when the Doctor forced her to drink and eat, practically shoving pills down her throat.

Truthfully, the Doctor was not that concerned about Rose, knowing that she was just sleeping off the stress of their prior situation and recuperating.

"Doctor?" Rose croaked from the sofa in the library. "I think I am going to be sick."

The Doctor, now well prepared with a trash can in each room, ran over to his wife and held her hair back as she threw up.

"Is this normal, Rose? Do you know if your mother experienced a lot of sickness when she was pregnant with you? This is the sixth time you have gotten sick today…" The Doctor asked Rose, brushing her hair away from her pale face.

"No, she said the only change was that she got fat. She had a very easy pregnancy, I guess I won't be that lucky…" Rose ensured the Doctor, sure that she just had some very bad morning, well day, sickness.

"Well, all of the scans say you and the baby are perfectly fine, so I guess I will take your word for it." The Doctor said, deciding that if Rose continued throwing up so much and eating practically nothing for a few more days he may have to do something about it.

…

Four days later, the Doctor shook Rose awake.

"No." Rose moaned, covering her head with a pillow and falling right back to sleep.

Carrying her sleeping form into the infirmary, the Doctor began to panic when he saw how low her pulse was.

"Rose, I need to take you to a hospital, I don't know what is wrong with you, the scans aren't showing anything. Where do you want to go?" The Doctor asked Rose, relieved when he saw her eyes flutter open.

"Mum." Rose murmured, snuggling up against the Doctor's chest as he piloted the TARDIS back to London.

Once he arrived, he walked into the emergency room, flashing his physic paper to the nurse so that Rose would be taken in immediately.

"Stay out here, sir. We will inform you when we are done." The nurse ordered the Doctor as she wheeled the still unconscious Rose away.

After a few minutes of pacing back and forth, angry at himself that he didn't know how to help Rose, he decided to call Jackie.

Using Rose's phone, he dialed Jackie's phone, which she didn't answer, so he left a message telling her to come to the hospital as soon as she received his message.

About half an hour later, Jackie stormed into the waiting room, running up to the desk and demanding they tell her what was wrong with her daughter.

Thankfully, a nurse came out right then, and the Doctor and Jackie ran up to her, as she told them that Rose was fine and they could visit her soon, she led them towards Rose's room.

"Where are we going?" Jackie snapped. "What did you do to my daughter? You know, Rose hasn't come home since the wedding like she said she would. You must have done something to her, you have flowers…"

The nurse snickered, pitying the Doctor for having such an angry mother-in-law.

Jackie, looking at her surroundings, suddenly realizing what department they were in, turned on the Doctor. "We are in the maternity wing…is Rose pregnant?"

"Yes, we were going to tell you soon, but Rose started getting ill and we decided to wait until she felt better…obviously this wasn't planned…" The Doctor said, scared of this middle aged woman even though he had faced many more terrifying monsters, even the devil.

"Here we are. Have fun." The nurse said, scurrying away after giving the Doctor a reassuring smile.

After finding Rose asleep, Jackie once again began yelling at the Doctor. "What was wrong with her? You just had to go and plant your alien genes in my daughter, didn't you? Please tell me this won't kill her."

"We didn't think this could happen Jackie, you knew that. I guess we weren't careful enough, I should have tested everything first…I don't know what was wrong with her, but I assume they will tell us soon. Now, instead of yelling at me, maybe you could go care for your daughter."

"Please don't fight." Rose moaned, finally awakening to the sound of her mother's voice.

"Rose, are you okay? How are you feeling?" The Doctor said, rushing to Rose's bed and pulling her into a hug.

"Oh, sweetheart, you are so skinny…" Jackie muttered as she sat down on the chair next to Rose's bed.

"She hasn't been eating much at all and what she does eat she throws up." The Doctor explained to Jackie.

Before Rose could answer how she was feeling, a doctor walked into the room.

"Hello, I am Doctor Stone, you must be Rose's husband and mother?" Doctor Stone said as he shook the Doctor's then Jackie's hands.

"I'm feeling much better now!" Rose called from her bed, now sitting up.

"That's good to hear, Rose. We are not sure what caused it, but you seemed to have a foreign interference in your system. We just gave you some medicine and cleaned out your system and you and the baby are perfectly healthy now. However, we do want you to stay overnight for observations." Doctor Stone explained, not noticing the pointed glare Jackie gave her son-in-law when he said something foreign was in her body.

After Doctor Stone left the room, an awkward silence developed in the room.

"Thanks for the flowers." Rose said to the Doctor, smiling at the domestic act.

"So, you are pregnant? Didn't take you two long." Jackie stiffly said.

Placing her hand on her stomach, Rose smiled up at her mother. "Yep. Three months gone."

Seeing Rose happy about the situation, Jackie brightened about the prospect of a grandchild, even pulling the Doctor in for a hug.

…

Later on that night, after Jackie had returned home, Rose awoke to see her husband's head bobbing as he tried to sleep in a chair, as he had barely slept since she had gotten sick.

"Come here." Rose said, patting the spot next to her on the bed as she scooted over to make room.

The Doctor practically fell into the bed, snuggling up with Rose. Surprising the Doctor, Rose leaned in and whispered his real name into his ear, knowing that it calmed him to hear her speak it. Thanking Rose with a light kiss, the Doctor whispered how much he loved her in her ear, rocking her gently until she fell asleep.

While they were asleep, a new intern entered the room, thinking that the room was empty.

The pretty, dark skinned student, noticing the sleeping couple, watched them for a second. It was obvious the couple was in love and the intern, wishing she wasn't currently single, couldn't help but feel a little jealous when she saw how the man, who had great hair, had his hand rested on the blonde woman's stomach. Considering what ward of the hospital they were in, she assumed the girl was pregnant. The intern decided she would have to ask around to make sure that the couple's baby was okay because, judging by the thinness of her stomach, she wasn't far enough along in her pregnancy to be spending the night at the hospital unless there was a complication.

"Martha! Get out of there, you will wake the patient up." A voice hissed. Martha turned, glancing back at the sleeping couple, hoping she would see them again someday, as she walked out of the room.

…

"You scared me." The Doctor told Rose the next morning as he sat in the chair and held her hand.

"I was scared too. What do you think it was that made me sick? It wasn't the baby was it?"

"Oh, no, not that at all. I doubt we will ever know, but let's put this behind us and hope that the rest of your pregnancy goes by smoothly." The Doctor said, lightly kissing Rose's cheek.

"We just need to be more careful, yeah?"

"I won't let anything that I can prevent harm this baby, Rose. From now on I am scanning everything before you put it near your mouth." The Doctor assured her, his head snapping up when he heard a nurse walk into the room.

"Well, you two are the talk of the hospital. It seems as if every nurse is coming around to see the adorable couple as they call you." The nurse laughed, pleased to see a young couple that was so obviously in love.

Rose just blushed in response, feeling like the luckiest girl in the world to have such a foxy and doting husband.

Now released from the hospital, Rose reminded the Doctor that they had promised to spend a week with Jackie, to which the Doctor moaned in annoyance.


	26. A Week with Jackie

A Week with Jackie

"Oh, sweetheart! I am going to make you some shepherd's pie, your favorite." Jackie said as she pulled Rose in for a long hug.

"Thanks Mum, I've missed you so much."

"Where is your husband, still hiding from me?" Jackie asked.

"He is parking the TARDIS somewhere and is going to come soon." Rose explained, glad to be under her mother's roof again.

"Isn't he going to stay there?"

"Of course not, he will be staying here with me. And, before you say anything, he is my husband, so he will be sleeping in my bedroom."

Just then, the Doctor walked into the flat, sheepishly greeting Jackie.

After ensuring him that she wasn't mad at him, but that she was actually rather glad he was able to give her daughter children, the Doctor eased up and settled into his usual cheeky personality.

…

After a nice evening with Jackie, the Doctor and Rose retired to her bedroom.

"I'd forgotten how pink it was." Rose giggled, fingering the pink curtains.

"I guess you have grown up since then." The Doctor joked, leaning back on Rose's bed.

Rose just smirked and sat down next to her husband. "I haven't felt this good in a while. More precisely, since Valentine's Day. And, that is also the last time since we…had fun."

"I thought you were too mad at me! But, don't we have to wait for another week? Your mother is right next store." The Doctor muttered, not wanting to get himself all worked up and end up disappointed.

Rose just winked at him, leaning over and straddling him, whispering seductively into his ear. "I think we can be quiet."

The Doctor ensured her that he could, reaching over and working Rose's shirt off of her. Rose on the other hand, was more intent on undressing her husband, yanking his pants off of him efficiently in a matter of seconds.

"Look at you, you could go pro at undressing me." The Doctor moaned into Rose's ear, proving to be quite good at the skill himself as Rose's bra hit the ground.

The Doctor rolled over so that he hovered over the nearly naked Rose, his eyes raking her body, searching for any changes the pregnancy had brought to her body. Seeing nothing yet, the Doctor, unable to ignore the rocking of Rose's hips against his own, brought his lips against Rose's skin.

Forgetting where they were, Rose moaned out his name, wondering where the Doctor had learned to do such things with his hands.

Sometime later, the sheets wrapped around the Doctor and Rose's sweaty bodies, Rose sat up and placed each of her hands over the Doctor's hearts.

"I always forget you aren't human…" Rose admitted, feeling the beating of both hearts on her hands.

"When I am with you, I seem to forget myself." The Doctor muttered, bending down to kiss Rose's stomach, which seemed to work Rose up once again and the noises of their lips moving together was the soon the only sound in the room.

…

The next morning, when the Doctor was in the shower, Rose studied herself in the mirror, clad only in panties and a bra, her hands pushing down on her flat stomach.

"What are you doing, love?" the Doctor asked when he walked in, wrapping his arms around her.

"I want to have a baby bump…is that weird?"

"No, I would expect a lot of woman would feel that way. I personally wouldn't mind it. It would be a more visual depiction of our love."

Rose turned back to her husband, noticing that he was still wet and only wearing a towel around his waist.

"Hmmm….well, I can think of something else that is a visual depiction of our love." Rose whispered, her hands tracing the skin above his towel.

"Can you? Why don't you show me?" the Doctor groaned to Rose as she unhooked his towel and let it fall to the ground.

…

"Hello you two. Finally up and at it, I see?" Jackie said, handing them both a plate of pancakes.

"Actually, can I have a banana?" Rose asked her mother, which sent the Doctor into a fit of laughter.

"You pervert." Jackie muttered, smacking the Doctor behind the head as she handed Rose the fruit.

Rose just smiled at her husband, wondering what they were going to do all day when they were to stay at London.

"Also, if you two would be so kind, would you two please stop moaning so loud, I heard stuff I can never erase from my mind. I could barely sleep last night with you guys going at it like rabbits all night long. And then again this morning, it is no surprise it only took you a few months to get pregnant." Jackie said as she walked out of the kitchen, causing the Doctor to choke on his water and Rose to turn bright red and hide her face behind her napkin.

…

For the first day, the Doctor and Rose spent the day snuggled up on the couch, watching cheesy romance movies.

However, the Doctor was already restless, so, taking Jackie's advice, they went out shopping the next morning.

"This is unbelievably small." The Doctor said, holding up a newborn sized outfit.

"Oh gosh, Rose is that you?" shrieked a sales clerk, running up to Rose and pulling her into a hug.

The Doctor, now recognizing the woman as Shareen, walked up to the woman, smiling as Shareen excitedly spoke of the adorable baby Rose would have. The Doctor felt his hearts fill with joy as he thought of how thankful he was that he was able to give Rose a baby.

"So, you got her to stay with you by knocking her up? You clever boy…" Shareen said to the Doctor, giving him a hug instead of a glare like she had last time she saw him.

"Actually, we are married." Rose said, showing her friend her delicate ring.

"Rosie, why didn't you tell me?" Shareen squealed.

"We are just so busy that it slipped my mind, I'm so sorry!"

"Still traveling?" Shareen asked, delighted that Rose had happened to come to the store she worked at.

When Rose said they were, Shareen was silent for a few moments before telling the Doctor she had to talk to Rose about something in private and pulling Rose away, leaving the Doctor alone, surrounded by baby toys.

"Are you two going to settle down? You know, get a nice flat, and get a stable job?" Shareen asked Rose, intent on making sure Rose knew her opinion of the situation.

"That isn't really his thing…" Rose said, awkwardly pulling on her hair.

"You can't just gallivant everywhere when you have a baby, Rose! Surely you know that…you will be up half the night, you need something like that."

Rose looked sharply at Shareen, informing her that she was capable of everything without her advice.

"Fine, you say that now. But I don't want to see you get hurt again, Rosie. I mean, a lot of blokes say they will stick around and settle down, but when it comes down to it they just can't do it."

"First of all, he isn't just some bloke, he is my husband. Second of all, you don't really have any right to talk to me about this. I'm sorry, but if you can't respect my life choices…then I guess we can't be in each other's lives." Rose said, storming away from Shareen and pulling the confused Doctor out the door behind her.

…

Later on that night, after the Doctor had put all of the baby's new things in the room TARDIS had created as the nursery, Rose danced around her room, getting ready for a night out to see Karli, a friend she had called up.

"You promise you will be safe?" the Doctor asked yet again, hesitant about letting Rose out of his sight, worried that something would go wrong with her pregnancy while she was away from him.

Rose assured him she could handle herself and, rewarding the Doctor with a light kiss, left the apartment to go see Karli.

"I guess it is just you and me tonight, alien-boy." Jackie said, flinging her arm around the Doctor's thin shoulders.

Jackie, to the Doctor's surprise, was perfectly nice to her son-in-law and never mentioned anything about the awkward encounter that had occurred in the bathroom earlier that morning.

"Doctor, promise me that you will never leave my daughter."

"I don't think I even can. I could never leave Rose or the baby willingly." The Doctor assured Jackie, hoping that he believed his words.

"The baby, will it be like you or Rose?"

"I can't answer that, I don't think a human and Time Lord baby has ever been conceived before. I am trying to learn as the pregnancy progresses, but it is getting harder to run the tests without Rose knowing about it." The Doctor explained, surprised at how much he was confiding to Jackie.

"There was something Rose said to me, and it made me think you didn't want the baby…that isn't true?"

"Well, there were definitely some issues at first. But, I made sure Rose was as healthy as possible from the moment I found out about her pregnancy. Believe me Jackie, I love Rose and I's child so much more than I ever thought I was capable of." The Doctor said, unsure if Jackie's eyes were filling with tears because she was mad at him or pitied Rose.

Jackie just stood and pulled the Doctor in for a hug, thanking him for treating her daughter and future grandchild so kindly. The Doctor awkwardly stood as Jackie squeezed him, deciding that this was one part of the domestic experience he could go without.

…

On the day they were to return to the TARDIS, the Doctor awoke to the sound of his wife squealing in happiness as she stood in front of the mirror.

"Look! Look! See, right there. I have a tiny bump!" Rose said, her eyes filling with tears of happiness as she gently stroked her stomach.

The Doctor, getting out of bed with his hair sticking up more than usual, and walking up to Rose, ensuring her that he did, in fact, see the miniscule bump on her stomach.

"I'm so happy right now." Rose muttered, leaning back against the Doctor and watching their figures in the mirror, both of their hands over their future child.


	27. LINDA

LINDA

Rose, who had decided to wait in the TARDIS while the Doctor dealt with a message he had received, sat in the kitchen, eating a huge bowl of banana flavored ice cream.

In the month since their week with Jackie, the Doctor had managed to keep Rose out of any dangerous situations, but had shown Rose so many beautiful planets with peaceful inhabitants. However, though Rose was glad the morning sickness had subsided, her feet were starting to ache due to the increased weight of her belly.

Hearing the doors open, Rose made her way to the console room to find the Doctor slumped over the controls with his hands holding his head, obviously upset about something that had occurred.

"What happened?" Rose asked him, snuggling up inside of his trench coat, hoping that he would tell her and not just brush it off like he was fine.

"I was chasing an elemental shade. I destroyed it, but I didn't get there in time to save the woman who lived there. I thought she lived alone, but right before I left I caught sight of a little boy peeking around the corner. She had a son, Rose, and I just let her die."

"You couldn't have prevented it, I know you tried your best. Please don't feel responsible for that." Rose said.

"I can't help it…I just kept thinking about our child and how terrible it would be if you died before it was grown."

Rose shook her head, reassuring the Doctor that would never happen, not ever.

…

A few days later, the Doctor and Rose found themselves in an old warehouse, being chased by an alien that the Doctor knew could be killed by throwing a bucket of slime on him.

However, being unable to grab the correct bucket in time, they found themselves being chased back and forth by the angry alien.

If Rose hadn't been getting tired of running, she would have laughed at their Scooby-Doo like scenario.

"Wrong bucket! Get the red one!" The Doctor said, trying to grab it but having to rush away when the alien got too close to him.

While the Doctor was gone for a few seconds, Rose grabbed the red bucket and threw it on the alien, destroying it as it disintegrated into dust.

"Great job Rose! Did you happen to see that man here?" The Doctor asked, grabbing her hand and pulling her back towards the TARDIS.

"There was a man there?"

"Yes, and there he is!" The Doctor yelled, running towards the man he had recognized.

"Hello? Do I know you?" The Doctor asked the man, who just stood gaping at him before he ran away in the other direction, never glancing back.

"That was odd…why was he scared of you?" Rose asked the Doctor, wondering why the Doctor had been so interested in the man.

The Doctor explained how he seemed to recognize the man, but couldn't quite remember why. Also, the man had looked as if he knew the Doctor as well.

"Don't let it worry you, you carry around too much stress as it is anyway." Rose said to the Doctor, deciding it was time to go somewhere fun where the Doctor could unwind and show his childlike enthusiasm.

…

"Really? Are you sure you want to go there?" The Doctor asked Rose as he glanced at the coordinates that Rose had entered into the TARDIS's controls.

"We need a day for some immature fun!" Rose explained, excited that she had finally gotten such a hang of driving the TARDIS that the Doctor only had to intervene about half the times. However, Rose knew she would never be able to run around the controls like he did, so the Doctor had to stand on the other side of the controls and manage them.

"Allons-y!" The Doctor called out once he had parked the TARDIS, pulling Rose outside.

Glancing back at his wife, the Doctor decided that pregnancy really suited her as he studied her shape in her short sundress. In addition to having a perpetual healthy pink to her face, Rose's body was beautiful at the moment. When the Doctor first realized that Rose's breasts had begun to grow, he had smiled nonstop for about a week, but now, with her stomach slightly rounded with his child, the Doctor could hardly keep his hands off of her.

"Let's go look at the monkeys." Rose said, eager for their day at the San Diego Zoo.

The Doctor laughed and muttered that he was already surrounded by monkeys, just more evolved, that earned him a sharp glare from Rose as she pulled him towards the monkey house.

Once Rose had tired of the smell, they had made their way to see the Doctor's favorite animals, the giraffes.

"You know, there is a planet where the inhabitant's god is a giraffe." The Doctor told Rose as she giggled at the giraffe's blue tongue.

"Uh, I don't think we should go there. It reminds me too much of our Swamplandia disaster." Rose said before she remembered she had promised the Doctor she would never mention the situation again.

The Doctor was silent for a long time, putting his arm protectively around her as he led her away from the giraffes. "I need a few moments, love. I'll be in the bathroom, wait for me by the snack bar, okay?"

Sitting at a picnic table, Rose sat, rubbing her stomach and cursing herself for upsetting the Doctor and ruining the happy mood of the day. When the Doctor didn't return in minutes like she had expected, Rose bought some chips, which were oddly called fries in America, and sat back down, enjoying their saltiness as she waited for her husband.

"What are you doing, Rose? I thought you promised you wouldn't eat anything without me scanning it first." The Doctor muttered as he returned and took Rose's chips from her, dumping them into the trash can.

"Hey! I was enjoying those! Plus, we are in America, not some alien planet, those chips were fine."

"Fine, I'll go buy you some more." The Doctor said, walking over to the snack bar, knowing from the look on Rose's face that she was either going to start crying or yell at him if he didn't replace her chips fast.

Laughing as they entered the TARDIS later on that day, Rose described an awkward encounter with a woman in the bathroom who had walked right up to her and commented on her accent.

"Americans…so rude." The Doctor said, winking at his wife.

…

Untangling herself from the Doctor's arms the next morning, Rose went to the closet to try on some clothes. The night before, she had a terrifying nightmare that none of her clothes fit her anymore, and she needed to try on some outfits to make sure her dream wasn't becoming a reality.

Once he had woken up, the Doctor stumbled into the closet, surprised to find all of Rose's clothes on the floor with Rose sitting in the corner crying, hugging a red dress to her chest.

"What's wrong?" the Doctor asked, kneeling down next to Rose.

"The dress wouldn't zip up. I am getting fat." Rose cried, throwing the dress across the closet.

"What's so special about that dress? Not that long ago you were upset that you weren't showing yet, and now that you are you are upset about it?"

"So you admit I am fat now? And how can you not remember that dress? It's what I wore on our wedding night. "

"Oh, you didn't have it on long…it spent most of the night on the floor." The Doctor reminded her with a wink. "But I would never call you fat, Rose. You are so beautiful and you are still barely showing, what are you going to do in a few months?"

"Die of mortification because I'll look like a planet."

"Rose…" the Doctor muttered, scooting over and resting his hand on her stomach, "don't you think it's fantastic? I mean, our baby is growing in there. Here, let's get out of the closet." He said, standing up and exiting the closet, expecting Rose to follow him until he heard a loud gasp from within the doors.

"Doctor…I think I just felt a kick." Rose whispered as tears started to roll down her cheeks, gingerly touching her abdomen.

The Doctor just stood and gaped at her before he rushed over and sat down next to her, his hands searching her belly for the feeling of a kick as well.

"Did you feel that?" Rose said, glancing up when she distinctly felt another nudge from within her.

She giggled at the Doctor's head bobbing up and down, staring at her stomach as if it had just grown a set of arms, which, she decided, it felt like it had for the Doctor.

Just then, the sound of Rose's phone ringing broke Rose's thoughts. Answering the phone, she listened to her mother's cries as she spoke of a man who had hurt her.

"Come on, we need to go see a man named Elton Pope. He hurt Mum, and no one can hurt her without hearing something from me." Rose said, anger quickly replacing the feeling of awe she had experienced only minutes before.

"Not now, I am busy." The Doctor complained, now eye level with her abdomen, whispering Gallifreyan words to her stomach. Although Rose had been disappointed to learn that she could never understand his language due to her limited human brain, she loved listening to him speak it as he spoke to the baby, hoping their child would be able to learn the language, and thinking if he spoke to it from the womb it would catch on easier later in life.

…

Less than half an hour later, Rose exited the TARDIS to face Elton Pope. Although the Doctor had to deal with a pestering, disgusting alien called an Abzorbalof that absorbed its victims, it was now Rose's turn at the man.

"No one hurts my Mum. And not only that, you were blackmailing her to get information about my husband. Shame on you, you sick little man. Let's go Doctor, he isn't worth it." Rose said, swiftly turning and entering the TARDIS once more.

Back inside the TARDIS, Rose was shaking with laughter, shocked to hear that the Doctor practically had a fan club. The "London Investigation 'N' Detective Agency", called LINDA, met every week to share their encounters about the Doctor. At those meetings, Elton had gotten sucked up into the scheme and befriended Jackie in an attempt to find the Doctor's whereabouts.

"Hmm…I've definitely had stranger things happen." The Doctor said, yanking on his ear as he tried to decide the oddest thing he had ever seen humans do.

"Doctor, although that dress doesn't zip anymore, I could still slip it on…I think I recall you cursing the zipper last time around, you wouldn't have to worry about it this time." Rose murmured, skipping out of the console room towards their bedroom, leaving the Doctor standing dumbfounded for a few moments before he raced after her, declaring she was the most innovative woman he had ever met.


	28. The Disappearing Children

The Disappearing Children

"Here we are, the 2012 Olympics!" The Doctor dramatically announced, holding open the TARDIS door open as Rose walked out.

"You act like this is impressive…" Rose winked, hardly believing she hadn't suggested the Olympics before now.

Seeing a car mysteriously stalled down the street, the Doctor ran over, asking the man what was occurring.

"It's all so terrible, something bad is happening. Children abducted right before our eyes, and cars breaking down." An old woman muttered, watching as a group of people who lived on the street approached them.

Breaking free from the group, the Doctor followed a hunch, sniffing out a strange smell.

"You are insane." Rose muttered, struggling to keep up with the Doctor's fast pace as he explored the neighborhood.

"You love it." The Doctor reminded her, finally coming to a stop right in front of a football goal where the last child had stood before he mysteriously disappeared.

Rose just giggled, running her hands through his hair to mess it up even more, as he noticed a young, dark-skinned girl staring at him from her window.

However, out of nowhere a gray glob appeared out of nowhere and began to descend upon Rose. Using this sonic screwdriver, the Doctor deactivated the attacker, deciding to go back to the TARDIS to investigate what it was.

"Do you think that thing could have hurt me?" Rose asked as the Doctor analyzed the object, her hand running circles upon her stomach.

"Doesn't matter, I killed it." The Doctor said, reassuring Rose with a kiss on the cheek.

The Doctor, once the scan was complete, declared it to be a pencil scribble. Not believing him, Rose just laughed, thinking he was pulling a joke on her. However, with the puzzled look on his face, Rose knew she was going to have to have much more excitement today than just the Olympic Games.

"I wonder…" the Doctor murmured, walking towards the house, wondering if the girl was the cause of the disappearances and the scribble that had attacked Rose.

…

"I'm sorry if we are being rude." Rose said to Trish, Chloe Webber's mother.

"Oh, if you two can help my daughter, I will thank you forever." She said, leading the Doctor and Rose up the stairs to her daughter's room.

After trying and failing to get Chloe to talk to the Doctor or Rose, the Doctor and Trish made their way downstairs, but Rose was adamant that she could get Chloe to talk.

"Hey, I know it sucks being up here all alone. But things will turn up…I used to be sad too." Rose said, walking over to the girl who was intently scribbling on a piece of paper.

"Go away, I want to be alone. Go away before I hurt you." Chloe hissed as Rose exited the room, her eyes noticing the way a picture of a young boy had just waved at her.

"Doctor! The picture just waved at me…" she said, her eyes widening in shock as she approached her husband and Trish.

"It appears as if you two can't help my daughter, so I will have to ask you to kindly leave before I make you." Trish demanded, not wanting her daughter to become a freak and shunned.

Just outside of the house, the old woman from before rushed up to Rose, taking her wrist into her hand. "Child, get out of here before it is too late. If you want your baby to live, get away from all of this strange things."

After saying a few rude words to the lady who had upset Rose, the Doctor walked back to the TARDIS, believing he knew what was inside of Chloe.

"I think an Isolus is possessing her, reaching out for another lonely soul. That wouldn't be terrible in itself, but the Isolus travel together as they mature, and she needs more. Chloe is drawing the children so they can play with her, but she needs more, billions more." The Doctor explained as Rose walked ahead to the street.

Turning around when she heard the Doctor stop talking, Rose gasped when she say empty space. Both the TARDIS and the Doctor were gone, vanished out of thin air.

…

"Let me in! You took my husband!" Rose cried, banging on the Webber's door.

"I'm sorry. There is nothing I can do." Trish said, feeling sorry for the poor girl in front of her who was now alone.

Ignoring Trish's condolences, Rose stormed up to Chloe's room.

"Give him back to me right now!" she ordered, actually stomping her food like a child.

Chloe didn't answer, just continued frantically coloring, but a picture fluttered to the ground. Picking it up, Rose choked back a sob as she saw the Doctor, along with the TARDIS, crudely drawn on the page. However, just before she was going to drop the picture, she noticed the Doctor now carried the Olympic torch.

Remembering the Doctor's explanation about the pod the Isolus would use to travel being somewhere hot, Rose ran out into the street, watching as a man filled in a pothole with hot tar.

"Dig it up." Rose ordered, surprising the man by her odd request.

"Huh? Are you okay? Is there someone I need to call…" the man said, trying to figure out why a pregnant lady had such nerve.

Ignoring him, Rose grabbed his tool and broke up the cement, reached down and grabbed the pod, and ran down the street where the Olympic torch was being carried towards the stadium.

Seeing the torch and knowing from the Doctor's actions on the page what to do, Rose chucked the pod towards the flaming torch, hoping enough heat was inside of it to send the Isolus away from Earth.

Wanting to see if it worked, Rose ran back to Chloe's house just in time to see on the telly that the stolen people from the Olympic stadium had been returned. However, just as she was beginning to feel relieved, she heard screams from upstairs.

"Her drawing of her father…." Trish muttered, explaining to Rose how she had drawn her abusive, dead father's picture in her closet, and it was coming to life.

"Calm her down, sing with her." Rose ordered, holding onto Chloe's shoulders as she attempted to make the child send the evil man away before he descended the stairs.

"We did it…" Trish muttered, hugging her daughter against her chest as Rose let herself out, intent on finding the Doctor.

…

"Where have you been?" Rose exclaimed, leaping into the Doctor's arms when he entered the TARDIS about half an hour later.

"Oh, you know, I had to light the Olympic torch." The Doctor explained to the shocked Rose, enjoying the amusement on her face as he described the torchbearers fall and how he had been able to catch the torch and run the rest of the way.

"Before we go to the games, just sit for a moment." Rose said, patting on the seat next to herself.

"What is wrong, love?"

"Seeing Chloe all alone…it made me think about some things. About the baby, I mean." Rose murmured.

The Doctor, confused about what she was talking, immediately suspected something was going wrong and rushed her to the infirmary to check on her pregnancy progress.

"Can we do this?" Rose choked out.

"Of course we can, Rose. You will be a fantastic mother!" the Doctor assured her, smiling down at her stomach.

"That isn't what I mean. We don't know if our child will be able to regenerate, but if it can…promise me you will protect our baby after I am gone."

"No, don't talk like that." The Doctor begged, trying to push the knowledge that someday Rose would die and he would continue to live out of his mind.

"We have to…I will die, Doctor, it is inevitable."

The Doctor just shook his head, declaring he wouldn't, couldn't, let that happen.

"I feel like something is coming, something bad. Promise me, if something happens to me and you are left with the baby…" Rose began, only to be stopped by the Doctor.

"No, no, no, don't say that, love. It won't happen. We will always be together, you and I, with our baby. Rose and the Doctor, together forever, as it should be." The Doctor assured her, pulling her against his chest, his hearts breaking at the knowledge that he couldn't keep her forever and his fear that their time was running out.


	29. The Ghosts Appear

The Ghosts Appear

"You wanna hear something weird?" Rose asked the Doctor right after she woke up.

"What is it, love?"

"Sometimes I miss the old you in your leather jacket. What if you change again?"

The Doctor didn't respond for a while, trying to think of what to say. "I can't assure you it won't happen again, Rose. But, you understand I am still him, the daft old man with big ears?"

"Try not to, if you could…" Rose said, lightly kissing her husband's nose.

"Well, why don't we good old Jackie today?" the Doctor suggested, knowing that she would already be mad that they hadn't visited in such a long time.

…

"Oh, Rose! You have gotten so big, why haven't you visited me since then? You two better not do this when you have the baby, I want to see my grandchild before it can walk." Jackie scolded, leaning down to feel the baby kicking on Rose's six month along belly.

"Sorry, Mum. We have just been busy, you know." Rose murmured, giggling as Jackie pulled the Doctor in for a kiss although he tried to squirm away.

After making Rose sit down with some tea, Jackie excitedly talked about her father, who died years ago, and how excited he would be to see that Rose's was going to have baby soon.

"Mum, your dad is dead…" Rose explained, worried for her mother's mental health and reaching for the Doctor so he could comfort her.

Jackie just laughed, telling Rose she would see soon enough. Right on cue, a ghost like figure appeared in the kitchen for a matter of minutes before it once again disappeared.

"This shouldn't be happening…" the Doctor murmured a time later, searching through the television channels and seeing almost every channel talking about the mysterious ghosts.

Suggesting they go back to the TARDIS, the group headed back so he could investigate the source of the ghost.

"What are you doing, being all lazy in here?" Rose called out, watching as the Doctor emerged from under the console, kicking his legs and announcing her to call ghost busters.

While the Doctor was setting up his equipment, Jackie wandered into the TARDIS for the first time, commenting on the strangeness of it all.

"Rose, you can live in here? You expect to raise a child in here?" Jackie said, walking up to her daughter who was pressing some of the buttons on the controls.

"Of course I am. It'll be amazing, we can show the baby so much. The first human and Time Lord baby, who knows how amazing it will be!" Rose smiled, not noticing how her mother was looking down sadly at her.

"But, it is so dangerous, Rose. The Doctor has already died once in your short time together. You can't go gallivanting around the universe like that, you have to be careful with a baby. Are you sure the Doctor can do that?"

Rose, realizing what her mother was trying to do, turned to her mother. "How dare you suggest that to me! The Doctor has shown me so much beauty in life, it is amazing and terrifying, but I couldn't give it up for anything. I am a grown woman with a husband and a baby, I can make my own decisions. I am not, under any circumstances, going to leave the Doctor to come back to Earth and live with you." Rose said, storming out of the console room.

…

Meanwhile, the Doctor was watching the ghosts beginning to form inside of his contraption, laughing with excitement as he moved the controls and the ghost in turn.

Suddenly, the ghosts disappeared, but he had enough time to track down the signal, to a place called Torchwood.

"Rosie! I've got it! You know what I just realized, if our baby is a boy we should name him Alonso. That way, whenever we are going anywhere I can say Allons-y Alonso!" The Doctor said, skipping over to Rose and pulling her in for a quick kiss.

"Hey! Hands off my daughter, you alien. And if I end up on Mars, I will kill you." Jackie shrieked, sitting on a piece of coral in the TARDIS.

"Ugh, Rose, you could have warned me your mother was onboard before I moved the ship to Torchwood." The Doctor complained until he noticed what was happening right outside the TARDIS.

Right before he stepped outside, Rose grabbed him and pulled him back, reminding him that those people had guns.

"Don't worry, love." The Doctor assured her, stepping out of the TARDIS to face the gunmen, who, after a few moments of silence, began applauding him.

After introducing herself as Yvonne Hartman, the director of the Torchwood Institute for alien surveillance, she stopped. "Wait a moment, I know your records. You always have a young, female companion…where is she?"

Reaching into the TARDIS, Jackie felt herself be pulled out, glad that Rose was safe inside. "Yes, this here is Rose. You see, she was very young and attractive, but we had a little incident that aged her on another planet and I just haven't had enough time to fix yet."

Ignoring the glare Jackie gave him, he followed Yvonne as she showed him all the alien memorabilia she had collected over the time and was shocked to see them hauling the TARDIS into the room. Seeing Rose peek out the doors, the Doctor winked at her and activated their telepathic link, reminding her to stay and hide so they wouldn't find out she was pregnant and want to experiment on her.

"And here we are, the most amazing find for Torchwood." Yvonne declared, pointing with a flourish towards a levitating spherical object.

Jackie, declaring something was wrong about the object, began to worry about her daughter, sensing that the workers at Torchwood would go to any length to learn something about alien life forms.

"This can't be right. It's a void ship, meant to travel through the void, which you humans would call hell." The Doctor muttered, putting on 3-d glasses as he walked around the orb, his stomach twisting that something terrible would happen that day.

…

Rose, knowing she would never be able to just stay inside the TARDIS and worry about the Doctor, she snuck out of the ship, slipping on a lab coat so her stomach would be less visible.

Thankfully, Rose had thought ahead and brought the physic paper with her, and she made her way down an empty hallway, scanning the paper on a door lock and entering a room.

"What the hell? How did you get in here?" An Indian man called out when she entered.

"I am certified." Rose said, flashing him the physic paper. Sadly, the man, whose name was Rajesh, saw through her façade and knew she was an invader.

Telling the other man in the room to call security, Rose began to panic on the inside, wondering how she could talk her way out of this without the Doctor.

"Will do." Called out an oddly familiar voice, and Rose's heart lifted as she saw Mickey turn around and motion for her to stay silent.

…

"Why would you stupid, thick humans do a thing like this?" the Doctor exclaimed after Yvonne had described the rift they had sensed, and continued to open wider each time they activated a ghost ship.

After some serious words from the Doctor describing the consequences of their decisions, they decided to cancel the next ghost shift.

Receiving a message over her pager, Yvonne turned to the Doctor, showing him a webcam video of Rose in the room with the sphere. "We have an intruder…did she come with you?"

Seeing Rose on the screen, the Doctor tried to lie. "Of course not, why would I?"

"Well then, let's kill the girl." Yvonne ordered, laughing when the Doctor shrieked at her to stop, admitting that the woman was actually Rose and that he was with Jackie, her mother right now.

"I thought you were canceling the shift?..." Jackie said, watching as the white wall in front of them shifted and went into ghost shift.

Running around trying to cancel the signal, the Doctor realized that, with the two earpods, the three young humans were already converted by Cybermen.

"What the hell was that? You just killed them with no remorse! Is that what you want your child to see you do?" Jackie cried as the Doctor deactivated the link with his sonic and the people fell to the desk limp.

"A child? The Doctor has a child?" Yvonne muttered, secretly plotting a plan.

"Oh, shut up Yvonne!" the Doctor cried, watching in horror as the ghosts' shapes filled in slowly, morphing into Cybermen.

After ordering everyone to get back, the Doctor realized that the Cybermen were not invading Earth, but had already conquered it.

"What is the void ship for?" the Doctor frantically asked the Cyberman, hoping that they would answer him and not just scream 'Delete!' and kill him on the spot.

"We simply followed the ship, we know nothing of its design." The Cyberman responded.

…

"Something is happening with the orb! It is activated!" Rajesh screamed into the intercom, watching in horror as the sphere slowly opened.

Walking over to Mickey, whom she hadn't seen in months, Rose whispered her thanks for him, hoping he would tell her why he was here later. However, something much more important was occurring with the sphere.

Rose gasped out loud, backing up into Mickey and her hand clutching her stomach as she watched the orb fully open and four Daleks descend down upon them, immediately knowing she and the baby were about to die.


	30. The Daleks and Cybermen

The Daleks and Cybermen

"The Genesis Ark has arrived!" the four Daleks screamed out as they landed down on the ground along with a closed and sealed device.

Rose, getting up the courage, walked over to a Dalek, glaring into its camera as it looked upon her. "What are you doing still alive? Do you know what happened during the Time War? It is finally over, I killed your emperor, I turned him to dust."

"You lie!" the Dalek shrieks, declaring that one of them must activate the Genesis Ark.

Not long after, Rajesh stepped forward, saying he would give the Dalek's all the information they needed. However, the four robots, using their plunger like devices, pushed in on his head, squeezing every ounce of life or information out of his mind until he collapsed, dead onto the floor.

…

The Cybermen had gone straight to work, using the laptop to connect with each other, but soon found themselves face to face with a Dalek.

Seeing a Dalek on the screen, the Doctor gasped, knowing that Rose was in a room with them.

"Doctor, that is a Dalek…Rose said even you were scared of them. Is she alive?" Jackie whispered to the Doctor, who immediately pushed and activated his and Rose's bond, sighing in relief when he realized that although she was terrified, she was alive.

"Rose is alive, I can tell with our telepathic link." The Doctor whispered to Jackie, trying to concentrate as the Dalek's and Cybermen sparred back and forth, declaring each could easily kill the other.

"You can read my daughter's mind!?" Jackie shrieked.

Yvonne, now very interested in the conversation, joined in. "You have a Soul Bond with a human? I thought that was just a legend…is it true? You have a child as well?"

Before the Doctor could respond, the Cybermen and Daleks declared war on each other, which, for the Doctor, meant the end of the world.

Promising Jackie he would take care of Rose, he was dragged away as Jackie and Yvonne were pulled away to be upgraded to Cybermen.

…

Rose, also watching the Cybermen's and Dalek's exchange, tried to whisper to Mickey what was happening and also learned from him that he had been getting some weird readings about Torchwood and had come to investigate.

"Tell us who that man is!" a Dalek shrieked at Rose when it noticed how her heart rate increased when she saw the Doctor appear on the screen.

"Your worst nightmare." Rose said, glaring at each Dalek in turn. "The Doctor. Hope you're scared now."

…

"You are so weak now. Emotions are destroying you." The lead Cyberman said to the Doctor after describing their plan to dominate and update the Earth.

"You know, in the past I would have agreed with you, but no longer. I have so much more than I have ever had before. I have love, hope, anger, and joy, everything you will never know. And if that is what it means to be destroyed, then I don't mind." The Doctor explained, knowing the Cyberman would never believe him.

Just as the Cyberman was turning on him, prepared to kill, Jake, who was now alone after Ricky's recent death, from the parallel universe appeared and shot down the robot dead.

After explaining how they were from the parallel universe the Doctor had previously been to and had come through to this one through a rift with a big, yellow button, they transported him back to their universe.

The Doctor, seeing Pete Tyler once more, and convincing him to come help in their universe, developed a brilliant plan. He was going to open the void and suck the Daleks and Cybermen back into it which would, at the same time, seal the gap between the two universes.

…

Rose, who was staring in horror at the Dalek about to kill her, almost cried in happiness when she saw the Doctor casually walk into the room, pulling her in for a tight hug and ensuring she was unhurt before turning to the Daleks.

"You are so pathetic and bloodthirsty. Don't you know what you can do with a sonic screwdriver, which can't even kill? Open doors!" the Doctor yelled as Jake and Pete rushed into the room, killing one Dalek as they rushed out of the room.

"I'm so sorry, I touched the Genesis Ark when I fell!" Mickey explained to the Doctor as they ran through the hall.

Rose, who was screaming on the phone to Jackie, who had miraculously escaped the Cybermen, telling her where they were.

Seeing a line of Cybermen up ahead, Pete stepped forward and blasted them away, exposing a terrified Jackie.

"Pete? Am I dead?" Jackie gasped, walking slowly up to the man who looked exactly like her dead husband.

While Jackie and Pete were reunited, Rose was leaning against the wall, gasping for breath.

"Are you okay, love? I'm so sorry I dragged you into this, you will get out alive, I swear to you, I won't leave you." The Doctor whispered to her, kneeling down next to her as she caught her breath.

"Easy for you to say…you don't have to run around with a watermelon connected to your stomach." Rose laughed, hoping to ease some of the Doctor's fear that she saw in his eyes.

Finally reaching the top floor, they watched in horror as the Genesis Ark opened, releasing countless Daleks that were intent on killing all of the human race and the Cybermen that were trying to upgrade every human being.

…

"I am going to open the breach, and then everything with void material will be sucked in, which is what I can see with these 3-d glasses." The Doctor explained as Rose put on the glasses, noticing how everyone but Jackie and Mickey had the material on them.

"But…we will get sucked in too…" Rose whispered, her heart tearing as she realized what the Doctor was going to do.

"Not with these mega-clamps." Came a voice that had just entered the room, coming from Captain Jack.

"Jack!" Rose squealed, rushing up and pulling the man she thought was dead into her arms.

"Oh, am I glad to see you! I thought I would have to send Rose into the parallel universe without me so she wouldn't get sucked into the void, but with those clamps we can hold on and stay together. Oh, I could just kiss you!" the Doctor exclaimed, giving Jack a glare when he tried to lean in for the promised kiss.

Walking over to her mother, she pulled her in for a hug, telling her how much she loved her and that she should go with Pete to the other universe.

"I don't want to go." Jackie muttered, reminding Rose that she would see her again soon before she pushed the button and vanished along with Pete and Mickey, who had decided to try a new life in the other universe.

Now that the rest of them were gone, the Doctor turned to Jack to ask him what had happened and why he had void material on himself as well.

"Well…I got a little bored, so I came here, hoping I would find you! Obviously you two have been busy, judging by the size of Rose's stomach." Jack joked.

"We will have time for everything later, but right now we need to activate the shift, push those two levers, and hold on so these mega-clamps. Jack, get a hold of that one over there, Rose and I will hole onto this one." The Doctor ordered, quickly setting everything up.

Now prepared, all of them got into their positions and pushed the levers, opening the breach. The wind began to pull them towards the breach, but the Doctor held on tight to the clamp and held Rose tightly against himself as they watched the Cybermen and Daleks being pulled into the void.

However, the lever was beginning to slip on the Doctor's side, and Rose, ignoring the Doctor's pleas and pushing away from his hands, leaped over to the lever, pushing it back upright.

"Hold on!" the Doctor screamed, trying to reach out to Rose.

"ROSE!" Jack screamed as well, wishing he had been the one that the lever had disconnected from.

"Doctor!" Rose shrieked as her fingers were releasing the lever and she was pulled towards the void.

"ROSE!" the Doctor yelled as he watched Rose fly towards the void, his hands preparing to let go so that he would get sucked into hell as well, as his life would be hell without her.

"System's closed." A voice announced at that very moment, a deadly silence filling the room.


	31. Goodbye

Goodbye

Rose, the breach closing seconds before she was sucked in, slammed against the wall with her head, falling onto the floor.

"Rose! I thought I had lost you." the Doctor yelled, rushing over to her body and scanning her for any issues.

"I hit my head…" Rose murmured, leaning against his chest.

Jack, hardly believing what had almost occurred, sat down next to the Doctor.

"Jack, how are you alive?" Rose asked, trying to find strength to sit up straight.

Looking at the Doctor to see what he should say, Jack simply responded that it was a secret and for her not to worry about him at the moment.

"I'm sorry, Jack. I really need to get Rose back to the TARDIS…you could come?" the Doctor said, wanting to bolt away with Rose, who had just closed her eyes again, and leave the terrible day behind.

"Nuh, I see some potential with this Torchwood. I will clean this up for you, but don't forget about me. You will see me again, count on that." Jack said, giving the Doctor and unconscious Rose both a peck on the cheek before he walked away.

…

"Doctor…" Rose moaned when her eyes opened, feeling the throbbing pain in her head.

"Rose, you were falling into the void, but it closed just in time. You hit your head, but you and the baby are both perfectly fine. Jack was there, but he was going to clean things up for us." The Doctor explained, relief filling his tone as he pulled Rose in for a long, tight hug.

Rose closed her eyes for several minutes, just relishing in the fact that she was safe with the Doctor.

"My Mum…" Rose whispered, the reality of the fact that her mother was in a parallel universe hitting her as she began to cry into the Doctor's chest.

…

Rose, after she spent a few days in bed mourning the loss of her mother, was slightly optimistic about the future she and the Doctor would have with the baby.

"How come I don't feel the link much with the baby?" Rose asked the Doctor one night while she was eating a banana and watching him fix the TARDIS.

"Oh, well, since you are human and your mind isn't completely compatible, the baby cannot form as great of a link. Also, since our child is part human their telepathy will not be as strong as mine." The Doctor explained, thinking Rose looked adorable perched on the jump seat with her belly round with child.

"Will I ever see her again, ever?" Rose whispered, her mind once more returning to thoughts of her mother.

"Well…there may be a way, if I am lucky." The Doctor said.

…

Although the hole had been very small, a small gap existed between the two universes. And, with the help of the TARDIS, Rose could send a projection of herself to the alternate universe so she could say a final goodbye to Jackie.

"Here it goes." The Doctor announced, pressing the lever that would open up the connection.

"Rose, sweetie, is that you? I can barely see you!" Jackie exclaimed, shocked at the sight of Rose only feet away from her after months apart.

After the Doctor increased the signal, Rose explained how the Doctor had found the gap and they had a few minutes to chat.

"Are you happy, Rose? How long has it been for you?"

"I'll always be happy with the Doctor, Mum, don't worry about me. And it's only been a few weeks for me, though I miss you so much." Rose said, beginning to cry.

"The baby?" Jackie asked, trying to memorize her daughter's face that she would never see again.

"The baby will be perfect and I will tell it bedtime stories of its grandma, the most amazing mother I could have ever asked for." Rose choked out, looking at the Doctor for support.

Jackie stood still for a few moments, trying to control her voice. "I have a surprise for you, Rose, you are going to have a baby brother soon."

Rose began to cry harder, the reality that not only would she not see her mother, but that she would never meet her brother hitting her.

"I love you, Mum. Never forget that, have a great life for me." Rose whispered, her heart aching as the hole sealed itself and her mother disappeared.

Quickly pulling her into his arms, the Doctor rubbed her back and reassured her everything would be okay until Rose's sobs receded.

"Hey, I have an idea. Let's go back and get Jack." The Doctor suggested, knowing the purvey man who couldn't die would cheer Rose up, as he began to pilot the TARDIS towards Earth.

"WHAT!?" screamed an unfamiliar voice only feet away from the Doctor.

"What?" he murmured, not believing what he saw.

A redheaded woman, dressed in her wedding dress, had suddenly appeared on the TARDIS while it was in flight, and was now giving the Doctor the death glare, demanding he take her back to the church.


	32. Sequel

**Author's Note**

Thanks for everyone who followed this story or reviewed! It is very much appreciated and I hope you continue :) I am almost done with the sequel to this story already and it will be called: Three Hearts Mending

Obviously this story will be with series 3, but I'm making quite a few changes!

So, you should check out my next story and give me hints or advice!

Thanks,

Gabrielle


End file.
